The Super-Avengers (New Version)
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Crossover of Supergirl and MCU: Kara Danvers works as a reporter and as the superhero, Supergirl. What will happen if she was selected into a team of hero's that would save the world? And also soon falls for a man from the history books (New version) First in the Super-Avengers Universe
1. Meeting Fury

**I just want to say thank you all for understanding and staying with me and this story since the beginning of the original one. But now this version is how I wanted to write it originally, but with some added stuff to it. Let's hope this version is better. Also there will be two updates for this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Meeting Fury**

Kara felt the wind in her hair as she flew through National City. She was heading home after a long day, from working at Catco and dealing with Snapper Carr, protecting the city as Supergirl. And working at the DEO with her sister Alex, her boss Hank Henshaw, aka J'onn J'onzz and her best friend, Winn Schott. She was also dealing with the revelation that her friend, James Olson had become a vigilante and Winn was helping. The night was peaceful and a couple of stars lit the night, flying helped clear her mind, and relax, which she wanted to do.

But, it felt like a typical day of the life Kara Zor-El, or Kara Danvers.

The interesting thing that happened today, was that Alex had mentioned something about the DEO working with another Government Agency on something. She forgot what it was about and who they were.

All she wanted to do was go home, relax, order and eat some Pot-Stickers while watching TV. She wished Alex would've joined her, but she had work. She saw her apartment coming into view, and slowed her speed. She glided into the window, opened it, and went inside. She walked over to the light switch, and flipped up on, but nothing happened.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and did it another time. There wasn't a power outage going on, and she did pay the rent as usual.

What was going on?

"Busy day?" A voice asked.

Kara nearly jumped and spun around, to see a shadow near one of the windows. She took a defensive stance, and her mind raced with possibilities. One involved Cadmus, another was an alien who found out her identity, someone from Astra's and Non's Army, who had escaped custody.

"Don't worry, I come in peace. And sorry for the pun." The figure, who was a man said.

The person moved a little and turned on a lamp, and his entire face and body was shown. The man was tall, African descent, bald, with his most noticeable feature's being his goatee and eye patch. He wore all black, he had his hands in a trench coat. Kara used her X-Ray vision and saw a Pistol, which was normal, and considering she wasn't feeling sick, didn't have any Kryptonite.

One thing he did have, he seemed to have a wave of authority and secrecy to him. Sorta like J'onn, but on a different level.

"Ok, what do you want?" She asked, slightly relaxing.

But she kept her guard up, Alex always told that, just in case something happened.

The man stood where he was and said," Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. With the permission of the DEO and your sister, we've been monitoring what you've been doing for the past year. What you're doing is pretty admirable."

Kara wondered what SHIELD was for a moment, but remembered that it was the name of the Government Agency, Alex had told her about.

"Thanks, so why have you been monitoring me? And what's this all about?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?"

Kara knew you had to be living under a rock if you haven't heard of Tony Stark. He was a genius, billionaire inventor and the son of the late Howard Stark, who owned Stark Industries. Stark was also known as the superhero, Iron Man, and had been operating as Iron Man for the past 2 years.

Winn was a fan of his and told Kara numerous times about what he did and stuff. And when Kara was still an assistant to Cat, she knew she had a crush on him. Cat also told her she had interviewed him once, and Cat had implied they had done more than that, which Kara herself wish she forget.

And also the fact that he had a daughter named, Felicity Stark. Not much was known about her, due to Tony wanting to keep her life private, and away from the public eye. Which was a completely different aspect when it came to Tony himself, and the fact that Felicity wasn't like other Billionaire kids. But, what people did know, was that she was 16 and was going to graduate from her fathers Alma Mater, which was MIT, which showed she had her father's genius.

"I have, why do you ask?"

Fury nodded, he then took something out of his coat and dropped it on to the table. Kara walked up to it, and looked at it. It had the words 'classified' and big black letters that said 'The Avengers Initiative' on it.

"What if I told you that we were bringing a team together?" Fury said.


	2. New Development's

**Also, some of the chapters will have the same titles, while the new chapters will have different names. Again, thank you all for understanding and hope you like this version.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **New Development's**

The day after Fury gave her the packet, Kara flew straight to the DEO, she had the day off from work, so she had enough time to get some answers. Fury left after giving Kara the packet, and she looked through it for a couple of hours. Basically the Avengers were supposed to be a group of people, powered or not, to help stop global threats.

She was all for saving people, and she had worked with Team Arrow, Team Flash and the Legends, during the Dominator Invasion on Earth 1. And they all worked just fine together. She had talked to Barry's friend Cisco, and he came up with the name, Justice League for them, if they ever decided to become a group.

So far the people who were candidates, was Stark, who she found was taken off the list and made a consultant, but his suit was kept on. But she had seen and laughed how Stark refused to give his Armor to the Government last year. She had a feeling he was going to be on the group anyway.

Another was Dr. Bruce Banner, who was an expert on Gamma Radiation. An accident which involved being overexposed to it, caused him to turn into a hulking green monster named 'The Hulk'. She didn't know the specifics of what happened, but she had saw what happened at Culver University and then in Harlem on the News as well. Last she heard of Banner, was that he was on the run. Which she knew he didn't deserve, because he didn't asked to be turned into a being made of Gamma Radiation. And that the military was after him, so he could use him or make super soldiers out of his DNA. She felt really bad for him.

Another was someone named Thor Oddison, who was surprisingly, the son of Asgards King. Odin. She knew about Asgard, she had heard stories of the alliance and friendship of Asgard and Krypton, before Krypton became isolated.

Another, which didn't make sense, was Steve Rogers or Captain America. But she remembered in her History class, that he sacrificed himself and went missing after battling Hydra, during World War 2. The packet didn't explain why nor did she get the chance to ask Fury.

And she blushed a little bit, because she used to have a crush on him. And Alex had teased her about it.

There were also a couple of other candidates, but she didn't remember who they were.

But she saw Clark as one, but had declined, which made sense, considering he wouldn't work with anything related to the Government. But he did work with the DEO to a degree. But she had a feeling Fury would ask her to talk to him about it, and try to convince him otherwise.

She would need Alex's advice on this, considering she knew about this whole thing, but didn't know how much. And she kept this from her.

By then, she already arrived at the DEO, landed on the balcony, and walked inside. Everything was the same as always: Agents walked around doing various things, and doing their jobs.

She saw Alex near the monitors, talking to Winn. She walked up to Alex, and tapped her on the shoulder. Alex turned around, smiled and said.

"Hey, how was your night?" She asked.

Kara gave her a look, and said in a nonchalant tone," Fine, met a secret agent in my apartment, recruited me into some program. Also, you and Hank knew about this?"

Winn had a confused look and said to Alex," What is she talking about?"

Kara gave Winn a slight glare to him and said," You didn't know?"

Winn had a slightly fearful expression and held his hands up in mock surrender and said," I don't know. Is this some kind of sister thing or stuff that I'm not supposed to know?"

Alex bit her lip and sighed. She knew her sister needed answers, and she had known SHIELD wanting to recruit her sister for some time. She wanted to tell her, but Fury and Coulson needed to monitor her to see if she was a good candidate, for whatever group Fury was making. But, he probably should've given her the benefit of the doubt, due to what she has been doing for the past year and a half.

"Yes I did know. I wasn't on board with them monitoring or keeping an eye on you. But Fury told us what he was doing and explained. And from what I heard about, it sounds like an interesting opportunity." Alex said.

"K, I get that. But can they be trusted? Are they anything like Cadmus?"

Alex gave her a reassuring look and said," No! SHIELD is actually a credible Spy Agency, and has it's roots in the U.S, and is the successor to the SSR. I thought you would've known that, considering it's mentioned in our old History Classes. Including your boyfriend." She said the last part with mischievous look in her eye.

Kara groaned in annoyance and said," Will you give it a rest about me having a crush on Captain America? Everyone had one!"

Alex chuckled and said," Only when it's stop's being funny."

Kara then had a smug look and said," How would you like it if I told Maggie some embarrassing stories. Like… what happened during Sophomore year of High School?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister and said," Don't you dare."

Winn had a small smile and said," I remember when I dressed up as him when I kid for Halloween. Before what had happened with my dad." He mumbled the last part.

Kara patted Winn's shoulder sympathetically and then looked at Alex," What does SHIELD stand for?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I know it's a mouthful."

Before Kara could say anything, J'onn got everyone's attention and they all looked at him.

"Listen up everyone. As you all may know, we are working with SHIELD. Some of you will be working for Project PEGASUS and will be leaving soon. Wheels up in 20. That's all." He said.

"What's Project PEGASUS?" Kara asked Alex.

"Top secret, and it's above yours and Agent Danvers pay grade. So, what did you think about Fury's proposal?"

Kara shrugged and said," Seems interesting, but I like what I do here. Also, it's a little overwhelming. I don't even know the people who have been selected like me."

"Except for her boyfriend." Winn mumbled with a grin.

Kara gave him glare and looked away, which made her miss the fist-bump between him and Alex.

"There's a chance we'll fight and argue with each other and disband or something." Kara continued.

"Well things don't always work out at first, but give it time. And this is the chance to make something of yourself."

Kara snorted and said," I'm already Supergirl, what else is there to do?"

"Ego." Winn whispered.

"Winn, shut-up."

Alex rolled her eyes at their antics and said," What he's saying is that you can't be Supergirl and work at Catco and the DEO, all your life. You have to make your own path. Like Winn for example."

"Yep, techie for a News Organization then a Government Agency. She has a point."

Kara nodded and said," I'm starting to see what you guys are getting at. But I need time to think about all of this."

"Well, if you have list of things to think about. Then you have one more thing." Winn said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused and turned around.

Her mouth dropped opened when she saw a News Report on the monitors.

"Earlier today Manhattan, a man was seen running around New York. Now that doesn't seem news. But people have been comparing him to the late Captain Steve Rogers, or Captain America. Some historians and experts have also confirmed this as well. Is Captain Rogers alive?"

"Huh… this is interesting." Kara mumbled.

* * *

 **A couple of hours earlier...**

Steve started to hear the sounds of a Baseball game and he slowly started to wake up. When he fully opened his eyes he could see he was laying down and was staring at a fan. He could hear the sound of cars, people outside and also a radio playing a baseball game, a familiar one as well. Which was odd, because the last thing he remembered, was talking to Peggy and then crashing the plane into the ocean and all went black.

He looked around find himself in a room that looked like a hospital room, but he knew something was wrong.

He slowly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what was going on, his heightened senses working on overdrive. The sound of a door opened, and he turned to see a woman come in and gave him a smile.

"Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon." She said as she checked her watch.

Steve gave her a once over, she was attractive but she seemed odd. Mainly with the clothes she was wearing, as if she wasn't comfortable in them, her hair style looked odd, and she also seemed to be standing a little too stressed. And what was going on right now, didn't seem right.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in a recovering room in New York City."

Steve gave her a suspicious look and said," Where am I really?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said with small smile, but Steve knew it was fake, and could see the slight hint of fear.

"The game." He said. "It's from May 1941. I know, because I was there."

Which was true because he remembered every bit of it and how the Dodgers won and he was with Bucky at the time.

Steve then got up and walked a couple of steps and said," Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers." She said, the facade slipping and she sounded a little frightened.

"Who are you?" He demanded with a raised voice.

The door opened again and two people in black uniforms entered the room. Steve grabbed them when they got close enough, and threw them at the wall. They broke through and Steve ran out and took in his surrounds for a second and found he was in some kind of warehouse room or something and ran to a door.

He barely heard the woman speak to him as he ran out the door and found himself in a hallway full of people and stopped for a brief moment. He heard the woman on a loudspeaker, and started running when some of the people tried to stop him. He pushed a couple of his way, and ran to find the nearest exit and figure out what the hell was going on. He soon found the entrance and ran outside.

He found himself in a city full of people walking and talking and cars moving everywhere and everything was wrong. He then ran again, not knowing where he was going until he found himself somewhere very familiar but with differences.

It was Time Square. And he knew it was located in New York City and he had to guess he was in New York. But it looked drastically different from the last time he was there. He got out of his stupor when the sound of sirens came and he turned around to find black cars with sirens surrounding him.

"At ease soldier!" Someone said.

Steve turned around to find an African American in a black suit, with a long trench coat. He seemed to give off a wave of authority.

The man gave in a sympathetic look and said," Look, sorry about the little show back there. But we thought it was best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asked, with a fear and confusion.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."

Steve had a shocked face and then took in his surrounds. The revelation was starting to sink in and he still didn't believe it but he knew the man wasn't lying.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Fury asked.

"Yeah… Yeah. I just… I had a date." Steve said, still processing what was happening.

Just what happened and how did he find himself in this situation?


	3. Gaining One's Trust

**Another reason I felt for rewriting this, is to fix the interactions between Kara and Steve, and when they finally kissed. I felt it was rushed and I needed to fix that.**

 **All rights go to the original owners.**

* * *

 **Gaining One's Trust**

Kara for her part, had her fair share of ending up hitting the ground. Of course of the earliest times, was when she was still getting used to her powers, and she kept on crashing into the ground when she first tried to fly, and during practice. Clark had helped as much as he could, when he wasn't busy being Superman or Reporting. And the most recent was when she was sparring with Alex, while her powers were dampened.

But now, she was feeling sore, and looking at the headlights of the ceiling. A person with noticeable Ginger hair looked down on her, with her famous neutral expression.

Agent Natasha Romanov crossed her arms and said," You lasted 10 seconds more than last time, not bad. But needs improvement."

Kara wished she was training with Alex, because she seemed to be an easier sparring partner. But that probably had to do with her getting to know Alex's fighting style, and the fact she could hold her own in a fight with her.

But she still had a little trouble.

While for Natasha, she had a more advanced skill set. She knew this by reading her file, the parts that weren't classified, that she was trained to be a Master Assassin since she was child. And considering that information, she could hold her own pretty well.

Although the mischievous side of her brain was betting on who would win in a fight: Alex or Natasha.

Right now, she was in the New York City office of SHIELD. It had been a week since she finally gave the Fury her answer. And a week after she had been approached to join the Avengers.

She found out from Fury that the Initiative had been scrapped, and deemed unimportant by the people who did oversight of SHIELD. But Fury still believed the Initiative was needed, so he didn't listen to them, and kept it under wraps.

She didn't have to join SHIELD, but she had to train, and meet with the people she was possibly going to work with. Besides Agent Romanov, there was Agent Clint Barton, who was Natasha's partner, and a archer, like Oliver.

She hadn't had the chance to meet him yet, due to him being on assignment at Project PEGASUS. But from what she read on his file, was that he was a great with a Bow. Which earned him the name, Hawkeye. And during her time with Oliver, she could see he was very good with it as well.

Which made her think about who win in an Archery match.

She had met Deputy Director Maria Hill, Fury's Second in Command. And also Fury's right hand man, Agent Phil Coulson.

She had only met Hill once, and she could tell she was a by-the-books person. But she seemed nice, and hoped to talk to her more.

While for Coulson, she actually met him a couple of times. He was a nice person, who had a good sense of humor, and knew when to get serious. He had mentioned his wife, Melinda May Coulson a couple of times, and she sounded like someone who you could trust. And one of the funniest things about him, was that he was a huge fan of Captain America.

And it turned out he was there when they were thawing Captain Rogers out. So she could only imagine how much he geeked out. And she would've been the same.

She had asked him how Captain Rogers was doing.

Coulson said he was doing fine, and was still adjusting with waking up in the future. Kara understood and related with his situation, although her situation was way different. She had to adjust to Earth and it's customs, while Steve had work with being 70 years in the future.

But they had lost family and friends. Kara knew that veterans from WW2 were still alive, but she wasn't sure if his comrades from the Howling Commando's were alive. While for her, sure Clark was alive, but the other closet's thing to family was Astra and Non, but Astra was dead and Non was in DEO custody.

And for why she was with Natasha, was because Fury felt that she should get acquainted with her future team members. But she had only met Natasha, while the others were busy. And this was her first interaction with Master Assassin and spy. Although watching episodes of Kim Possible and Totally Spies didn't count as interacting or watching spies.

Natasha held out her hand, but Kara raised an eyebrow, because the last time she did that, she got flipped. And Natasha had scolded her for it, saying that your enemy won't help in a fight. Which Kara knew, considering she had trained with Alex.

"Relax, you getting your butt kicked is over." Natasha joked, and Kara could see a ghost of a smile.

Kara huffed and grabbed Natasha's, and she helped her up. Natasha walked over to the Kryptonite generator, which let out a small amount of radiation of Kryptonite, and turned it off. It was the same amount for when Kara trained with Alex back at the DEO.

The DEO let SHIELD take a small amount, but only when a couple of DEO agents were nearby.

"So you want to get some lunch?" Natasha asked.

Kara blinked in surprise and said," Really?"

"Yeah, we'll probably be working together, and how many people get to say they met and talked with Supergirl?"

Kara thought about it for a moment and said," Well… depends on who you ask."

"Well you can explain on the way. After I get some civilian clothes on. Also, you should too, or else we'll get trampled by fans of Supergirl or Superman."

Kara snorted in amusement at that, she had yet to let that happen to her, but she had visited students at schools in National City, and her female fans always want to hug or shake her hand. While for Clark, it was the same thing, and she laughed when she saw him flustered, especially around Lois. Even though they had been dating for almost 2 years.

"Hasn't happened yet, but I'll send you a video of it, or let you know if it's on the news." Kara joked.

Kara thought she saw a small grin, and she cheered giddily on the inside. She felt like she was chipping a little at Natasha's stoic demeanor. Fury had told her that Romanov only opened up to people she trusted. And Kara hoped she could gain her trust. She wasn't needy or desperate for someone's approval or anything. She was just a nice a person and wanted Natasha to trust her.

When they walked out into the hallways in their civilian clothes, they passed by agents who were doing business or just stood around talking. Kara knew they were talking about Natasha or by how she is known as the Black Widow, and also wondering who was walking with her. Although did blush when she heard some of the male agents talk about them, in a explicit manner.

"Super-hearing giving you a bad time?" Natasha asked.

"It… has it's um… interesting moments." Kara said a little flustered. "Especially the times at work a couple of times when people…"

She saw Natasha grimace a bit and said," Yeah, I got ya. So there's a coffee place down the street. You wanna go there?"

Kara grinned a little and said," Sure, but unless you want to go to a bar. Then you may have to deal with the fact I can't drunk, higher metabolism."

Kara still remembered how she first had alien liquor that actually made her drunk. It was all due to a bet with Mon El and besides training Mon El to fight, she had to deal with Alex with her teasing her for a couple of days. And not to mention her first hangover was the worst.

"Coffee it is then."

The both them laughed as they walked around Time Square. After getting some Coffee and food, they decided to walk around and talk. Kara had suggested and Natasha agreed to it. But it was mainly due to Kara wanting to go to Time Square, she had never been and heard a lot of great things about it. And also she wanted to see if she could catch a glimpse of a certain Wall Crawler superhero who has been operating in New York for a number of years.

They didn't have to travel that far, due to it being a couple of blocks away.

"So, when I came in, Cat had a look of pure shock and I knew she was trying to figure out to fix the mess she gotten herself into." Kara finished.

"Haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Thanks, Danvers." Natasha said with a genuine smile.

Kara gave her one of her famous smiles and said," No problem. I've been known to make people smile."

"Is that supposed to be a Kryptonian power?"

"Nope, just being Kara Danvers."

But it had to be, considering she had made the infamous Black Widow to both smile and laugh.

"So, we've been talking about me, is it ok we can talk about you? Like how you joined SHIELD." Kara said.

Natasha gave her famous blank look and said," I only talk about stuff like that with those I trust."

Kara felt sorta hurt, but she probably hit a moot point and said," Oh… sorry for asking then."

Natasha's face softened and then said," But, I feel that I can trust you. Not the same level yet as Clint. Go ahead and ask."

It normally took a while for Natasha to fully trust someone, but Kara was a genuine type of person, who was good, compassionate and used her powers for the greater good. And she felt she could trust Kara.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and said," Ok, thanks. For a second there, I thought I hit a nerve and you were going to be pissed at me or something."

"Oh believe me, you would know." Natasha said but turned slightly serious. "But I won't reveal everything about me, there are some things I would like to keep to myself, and would only tell when I'm ready."

"Huh, that doesn't sound mysterious or slightly threatening. Sure." Kara deadpanned.

The both of them laughed again, and started to talk like they were old friends. All the while Kara was cheering in her head,


	4. Meeting with a Hero and Alien

**Yeah, I'm going to have M'gann in this, and just a reminder, she's the Young Justice version of Miss Martian. Nothing against the Supergirl version. I will also like to remind everyone I have college and updates will depend. And to answer some of your questions:**

 **ArmyWife22079: Well Peter's faceclaim is Andrew Garfield, his suit will be Toby Miguire's (with his suit from Tony Stark later on being a mix of Garfield's and Holland's.) His origins is mainly based upon Miguire's movies. I'm trying to have Spidey be a mix of his movies and TV shows.**

 **willdawg992003: Glad you liked it. And yes there will be crossovers down the line.**

 **Everything goes to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Meeting with a Hero and Alien**

Kara drove through rural New York, to the cabin SHIELD had Captain Roger's or Steve staying at. To say she was nervous, was an understatement. It wasn't everyday you meet someone from the history books, and was a living legend.

Captain America was practically the first superhero!

 _Flashback_

 _Kara was going over some notes for one of her articles. Carr was starting to warm up to her, in his own way. But he would never say it but she could tell. Alex would've helped her, but she was making up some lost time with Maggie because of the latest incident with some White Martians. James and Winn were stuck with work and Lena was busy at L Corp, so she was stuck in her apartment by herself._

 _Her phone started to ring and checked the caller. There was no ID number, but she recognized the number as Coulson's number and answered._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kara, how are things?" Coulson pleasantly asked._

 _"Fine, just fixing things on an article I have to get published. What's up?"_

 _"A mission, it's a yes or no question. We know your not an Agent of SHIELD, but Director Fury believes your right for job."_

 _Kara felt a wave of excitement; it had been pretty boring for the past couple of days. Nothing really interesting had happened for the past couple of days, and she was hoping for some excitement._

 _"What is it? I'm in! I mean… sure yep." She said a little excitedly, and blushed a little._

 _Phil chuckled a little and said," Well, Captain Rogers is done being evaluated. We believe he's spent enough time in the cabin we set up for him to help him adjust. We have an apartment set up for him in Brooklyn, and in National City. Fury wants you to be his chauffeur if you will. So you can help him through all of this, and help him through modern life."_

 _Kara's eyes widened and said," Wait, what? W-why me? I mean I'm flattered Fury thinks I'm right for the job, but why me?"_

 _Phil sighed and then told her in a sympathetic voice," You of all people should know how it feels to be in a foreign environment. You came to a planet with no idea what it was like, and Captain Rogers spent 70 years on ice, and woke up in a world he didn't recognize. That's something you two can relate on. Also, you integrated yourself into Earth's culture, and know everything about the modern world. So, what do you say?"_

 _Kara pursed her lip and thought it over. Phil was right and Fury made the right call. Steve needed help, and who better to do it was her. Yes they are people who were or are lost in a new world. Kara's was a little more extreme than Steve's but they were in the same wheelhouse._

 _She had helped Mon El with integrating with earth, so why couldn't she help Steve Rogers?_

 _"Miss Danvers, you still there?" Phil asked._

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I was just thinking. Tell Fury I'll take the job."_

 _"Good. We would've had Agent Romanov or someone else do it. But, Natasha is back in Russia, which is classified, and I believed that the other agents wouldn't have worked. We'll give you a call when Captain Roger's is ready to be picked up. And also let us know if you want to bring him to National City or New York City. He's also been updated on the alien and superhero front, like you and your cousin, and also Spider-Man and the X-men. It's also ok if you want to let him know your, you-know-who. Any questions?"_

 _"You guys got him an apartment here?"_

 _"Yes, we know you can get to New York quick. But you can save some time by going to his apartment in National. And you both can spend more time together." Coulson said the last part in a joking manner._

 _Kara's cheeks burned slightly at the joke and said," R-right, thanks Phil. Say hi to Melinda for me."_

 _"Anytime, I'll let her know. And I'll keep you posted." He said and hung up._

She was on the dirt road that led to the cabin, and she was driving Maggie's prized Mustang. Maggie was ok with it, she promised she wouldn't get any scratches or dents in it. Even though she had her driver's license, but she didn't tell her she hadn't driven in awhile, the perks of being able to fly. Maggie also said and she quoted," I will kick your ass if anything happens to my baby, Danvers. Super powered Kryptonian or not."

That got a laugh out of her and Alex.

Kara saw the cabin up ahead, and took a breath to calm herself. And reminded herself not to act like a klutz or awkward around him. She turned off the car when she got there, got out and walked to the door. She fixed her jeans, blouse, jacket and glasses, and knocked on the door.

The waiting gave her the time to listen and look around. The countryside, the forest and small lake seemed serene, and it was a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of the city. And the sounds of the countryside was calming, and reminded her of when she visited the Kent's farm, when Clark invited her.

She had her back turned and wasn't paying attention. The door then opened, and Steve Rogers looked to see the back of a blonde woman. He raised eyebrow, and she seemed to be oblivious about him being there.

"Uh, ma'am?" He said.

The woman jumped and turned around, and she laid her eyes on him. Steve could see the look of someone ready to fight. But she didn't look like a SHIELD agent, more of along the lines of an Assistant or a Reporter.

Kara looked at Steve and relaxed. She then looked at him, top to bottom. She had to admit the News Reels and photo's weren't lying about the way he looked. He was well built, his eyes had a nice green color, and he was attractive. She got out of her stupor when he cleared his throat.

Kara blushed instantly and said, Oh uh, s-sorry. I was thinking about something and I blanked out for a second… I'm, uh, Kara Danvers. I'm here to be your chauffer or helper… or whatever." She said nervously and giggled.

Smooth, Danvers, smooth.

Steve chuckled at her nervousness, finding it cute and said," No need to worry ma'am. Glad to meet you. All I have is my duffle bag, and where should I put it?"

"In the trunk of the car. But, let me take that for you." Kara said, and brought her hand out.

"Are you sure, I don't mind, but I don't want it to burden you."

"Rao, he's such a gentleman." Kara thought. "No it's fine… do you think I can't handle things myself?" She said the last part in a fake accusing tone.

Steve's eyes widened and said," No, I was just being courteous. I'm sorry-"

Kara laughed and said," I'm just messing with you, Captain Rogers."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, and said," That's a good one. Also, you can call me Steve."

"OMG, first name basis, yes!" She internally cheered. "Sure thing, Steve." She said aloud.

Steve handed Kara the duffle bag. Kara hefted it onto her shoulder like a backpack with ease. She opened the trunk, and placed it in and closed it. Kara then walked into the driver's seat and started the car. She waited for Steve to strap in and they drove off. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Kara took a peak at Steve. He looked like he had something on his mind, and was staring blankly ahead. No doubt he was still thinking about everything, and it made her heart clench and feel sorry for him.

"So, how are you adjusting?" Kara asked.

He shrugged and said half-heartedly," It's uh… going well."

Kara nodded and said, "K, so, aliens huh? Pretty shocking huh?"

Steve chuckled and said," Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I found out. I always thought there was life on other planets, and I guess I was right. Looks like the movies were correct.

Kara smiled and said," Yeah, but the part about little green men isn't true."

Except it was sorta true, considering J'onn was green, but he wasn't small, but his Shapeshifting ability allowed him to become big and small. And she probably debunked her own dismissal on the matter.

"So, have you heard about or of the superhero's that are from other planets? Like Superman or Supergirl?"

"Yeah, Superman seems like a good guy. Fights for the right cause and cares about people. While his cousin isn't half bad, it's good she's trying not to be in her cousin's shadow, and she seems to be proving herself."

Kara nodded, gushing at the praise. She then thought of an idea, and smirked.

"So, Supergirl, what are your thoughts on her? I'm from National City and I'm just wondering."

"Well, she fights for the same reason as her cousin. And forgive me being open, but she is rather beautiful and attractive. And considering she's a woman, who can handle herself, that's saying something. There's not a lot of women who can do that. I can tell she can be a good role model."

Kara nodded, slightly feeling some heat on her face from his comments about herself. And also humorously thinking how her ego was loving this.

"Interesting. So, you think she's beautiful?"

"Yes."

Kara felt it was time to spring her trap, and knew she, Alex and possibly Maggie will be laughing about this later.

"So, you think I'm cute then, huh?" She said with a sly look.

Steve's face clouded in confusion and said," I'm sorry? Beg your pardon?"

Kara gave him one of her famous smiles and said," Well you said I was beautiful, and the praise is really flattering, Captain Rogers. And yes, I'm Supergirl."

Steve's face turned slightly scarlett, and his eyes widened in shock, while Kara started to laugh.

"Oh God, I sorry! I'm sorry for my bluntness and everything and-"

Kara found his attempt to apologize cute, and it sorta reminded her of how she acted sometimes.

"No, no it's fine. I'm flattered, and I don't mind. But, you should've seen the look on your face though." Kara said after she stopped laughing.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and said," I take it you like to joke around a lot. So, I read about you and your cousin, you're both from Krypton, right? I've also read about what happened to it, I'm sorry."

Kara nodded and felt the familiar lump in her throat, when she talked or heard something about Krypton and said," Thank you. I miss it a lot though. Superman was just a baby, while I was 13 when we left. So you can imagine when I got here I was scared and confused. Just like you were… but in a different way.

Steve nodded in understanding and said," Yeah, another agency named the DEO gave me the rundown. So, you helped Superman become who he was?"

"No, that was all him. My pod got knocked off course, and I ended up in a place where time stopped. I stayed there until I got out and crashed landed on Earth. I was still 13 when Kal found me, and I'm 25 now. But biologically I'm in my fifties."

"Seriously? You look good for a dame who's in her fifties." Steve said with a chuckle.

Kara raised her brow and said," Thanks, and you look good for someone who's in their 90's."

The both of them laughed, and they spent the rest of the car ride talking. But, Kara started to hear something, and stopped the car. She got out of the car, and Steve had a worried look and followed suit.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Kara didn't pay attention, but allowed her super-hearing to listen out for the source, and she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a a fireball was coming from the sky. And she wasn't sure if it was coming right at them.

"Steve, GET DOWN!" Kara yelled.

Kara tackled Steve to the ground. She heard the loud sound of something crashing, and the small boom of it crashing. They looked to where it had crashed, and it was in the field. It was slightly smoking but nobody came out. Kara looked at Maggie's car, and was relieved nothing bad had happened to it, although it had a couple of cracked windows.

But she had the feeling Maggie wouldn't mind, considering an alien ship had crashed, and caused the slight damage, and not her.

Kara then noticed she was still on top of Steve, and their faces were close. She scrambled off of him, and she was blushing profusely, and she didn't notice Steve was the same.

I-I'll go check on the ship, you, uh… stay here."She said.

She did a quick spin, and her clothes came off, and she was in her Supergirl costume.

"You have the suit under your clothes?" Steve asked.

"Pretty much, don't know when something will happen. Again, stay here."

Kara then walked off to the crash-site, she would've flown, but it wasn't that far. Steve walked to the truck of the car, and opened it. He unzipped his duffle bag, and brought out his shield, and ran off after Kara.

Kara was halfway to the ship, when her communicator started to go off, and she pressed the earpiece.

"Hello?"

"Kara? It's Alex, where are you?"

Kara pursed her lips, knowing what this is about, and said, "I'm sorta busy, what's up?"

"We got a signature that was coming into orbit, and NASA confirmed it was ship. And it just crashed in rural New York. We're heading towards it now."

"Huh, well… I'm at the crash site now and I'll explain later. I'll be waiting." Kara said and turned her earpiece off.

She then heard someone behind her, and looked to see Steve running to her with his shield. She in slight awe, because his shield was famous, and Winn was also a Captain America fan, and would geek out if he saw it. And she also slightly hoped he wouldn't act nervous around him if they meet.

"I say to stay put, you don't know who or what's in there." Kara said.

"Well, if you read up on me, then you'll know I don't always follow orders. You may need my help, just because I was in ice for 70 years, doesn't mean I don't remember how to defend and fight."

Kara sighed, knowing he was right and said in a serious tone," Fine, and also, please stop calling me ma'am, it makes me feel old. You can call me by my real name or by Supergirl when I'm in costume. Got that?"

Kara didn't mean to sound commanding or anything, but she was the expert in this situation right now. She fought extraterrestrial threats daily, and knew how to handle it. And she didn't want Steve to get hurt or anything. So they had to be careful, and hope that Alex and J'onn would arrive soon.

Steve nodded and was sorta impressed. For some reason, Kara commanding presence and her bravery, reminded him of Peggy. She always held her own and didn't let anything faze her. Although he now had an irrational thought that he may end up upsetting Kara, and she would fire her Heat-Vision at his shield. Just like Peggy did with her gun back during the war.

Although the thought of her made his heart clench a little, he knew she wouldn't want him to feel sorry for her or be depressed about what happened him.

The both them walked closer to the crashed ship. It looked a little beat up, but they weren't sure if it was still flyable. And the color scheme for it was black and red.

"Maybe I should go closer. There's the possibility of some diseases or something that might be harmful to humans."

Steve nodded and said," Fair enough. I'll stay out here and watch out for anything."

"Good, if you see some people in Tactical Suits coming in, then that'll be my sister, boss and the DEO. Just tell them who you are and what's going on."

Steve nodded, then grinned and said," I did overhear the conversion you had. I take you didn't follow orders?"

Kara snorted in amusement and said," Yep, just stay here."

Kara was about to move again, when a hatch from the ship opened. The both of them took a defensive stance, but they soon had confused looks when the thing came out.

A girl that looked to be a teenager came out and rubbed her head but the most distinct thing about her was that she was bald and was green.

She walked out and went towards them but soon fainted in front of Kara. Kara got down to check if she was alright.

"I have a pulse." She said.

"K, so… what is she?" Steve asked in awe.

Kara looked at her again and had a disbelieving look.

"Well, get ready for a kicker because this is a green Martian, from Mars." Kara said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Celestial Glowhead: I appreciate it, thanks.**

 **Lois117: A little too early to tell with Reign, maybe in a future story. Yes to Mon-El, I'm thinking of placing as a Avenger or reserve member. And he's going to be in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter may or may not have Kara visit Earth 1 to visit Barry. And I'm also planning on explaining some alternate versions of some characters. So stay tuned.**

 **All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Alex Danvers was at the DEO when they got an alert ,from their and NASA's satellites. A ship was heading into earth's atmosphere, and they were on high alert. After getting the alarm, a team which included her and J'onn got onto the helicopters and flew off to the country side in New York where it was going to crash.

When Alex called Kara, she immediately figured out she was there at the crash-site, didn't know why or how, but she hung up on her.

"Kara, Kara? Damn, she hung up." She said annoyed.

"Well, you know her." J'onn said, and Alex agreed.

"Pilot, how long until we get there?" Alex asked.

"Be there in a minute Agent Danvers, you can probably see the crash-site now." The pilot said.

Alex and J'onn looked outside, and saw the ship coming into view. They could also see a Kara and someone else nearby as well. Alex saw Maggie's car as well, and she hoped it wasn't damaged. When she saw the ship itself, it looked different from the others she had seen. When she looked at J'onn, he had a look of apprehension, shock and dread.

She had only seen him like that a couple of times, and she may know what the ship was from.

"J'onn, do you know what kind of ship is that?" Alex asked carefully.

"It's… a Martian Bio-Ship."

Alex nodded, pressed her earpiece and said," Winn, what do you got on the ship?"

"Well it had some damage, I can see one signature inside. And it's giving out some kind of Ultra High Frequency."

"What kind?"

"Hang on its… ok… didn't expect that. It's the same signal as a TV."

"Do Martians have TV?" Mon El asked, who was at the DEO as well.

"Not important. Have anything else?"

Winn typed a couple of commands and said," Yeah, I got clear video. I see Kara and she's with… Holy Cow!"

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked fearfully.

"She's with Captain Freakin America! I thought she was pulling our legs when she said she was going to meet him! And I can see his shield!" Winn excitedly said.

"Wait, so there's a Captain of America? What is he, like a Captain that works for your guys President?" Mon El asked confused.

Alex massaged her temples in annoyance, as the both of them started talking about Captain's and the President. She would rather hear Winn's fangirling, even though she could take it most days, but right now, not so much.

J'onn sighed irritably and said in a tone which left no room for argument," Agent Schott, what else is going on."

The sound of Winn squeaking in fear was heard and said," Right, right. Uh… the hatch to the ship just opened. And someone just came out and fainted at Kara feet. And, wow, you're not going to believe this. It looks like a Green Martian."

Alex and J'onn exchanged shocked looks. The Helicopter had already started to descend to the ground. J'onn was the first get off, with Alex right behind him. Other agents soon followed soon and were setting up a perimeter.

J'onn ran over to Kara and Steve, and looked at the Martian on the ground.

"J'onn, do you know who she is?" Kara asked.

"M'gann M'orzz… she's my niece."

It was an hour later, when they finally got back to the DEO. Everyone was in the infirmary and M'gann was lying in one of the beds, still unconscious. Alex was looking over her vitals on her Pad and said.

"Alright, her vitals are normal, and she doesn't have any serious injuries. Just a little bruising, and she had a minor concussion, that's what caused her to black out. But overall, she's fine." Alex read.

"Well, Captain Rogers and I were close enough. I can see why. Thank goodness she ok." Kara said.

"Yeah, same." Steve agreed.

Steve then felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see Winn looking between him, and was admiring his shield. The others soon noticed.

"Winn, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

Winn put the shield down with a guilty look and said," Wha- I was just. Oh C'mon, this thing is history. And it's pretty awesome. Also I am a huge fan, thank you for what you did."

Steve walked over to Winn, and held his hand out, and grinned.

"Thank you son, appreciated it. But, may I have my shield back?"

"Uh, sure, Captain or Steve… may I call you Steve." Winn asked, and handed him the shield.

"Steve is fine."

Kara found the interaction funny, and imagined that could've been how her first interaction with Cap could've gone. And thank Rao she didn't act like a total dork, or else she would have to hid her apartment forever.

"I remember how awe and respect back on Daxam." Mon El mumbled in amusement.

"Are you talking about your time in the Royal Guard?" Kara asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the guard were treated with respect, well, the ones who weren't stuck-up." Mon-El said.

"But, all things considered, she's going to be fine?" J'onn asked.

Alex smiled and said," Yes, and you should be happy! Looks like you're not the last one!"

Mon-El patted J'onn on the shoulder and said," I would offer drinks on me back at the bar. But I don't think I'm allowed."

J'onn nodded at what Alex said. He was happy M'gann was alright, and he thought she had died when the White Martians had taken her. The thought of this being an imposter, was laid to rest, due to him going into her mind when he had first saw her, and she was the actual M'gann.

And then there was the issue about who she really was. And how everyone would react to it. He would have to keep it under wraps for now, until later.

He looked at M'gann and smiled a little bit.

* * *

Later, Kara and Steve were outside on the balcony, watching the city and taking in the sights. Earlier, Kara had given him the tour of the DEO, and after that, they decided to go outside, in order to relax, due to the events of the day.

"So, what did you think about today? I'm sorry about dragging you into what happened earlier." Kara said.

"No, it's alright, that was one of the most eventful thing that had happened to me since waking up. And I got to see your boss being reunited with someone from his family. Still can't believe what you told me about what happened on Mars." Steve said, a little angered.

Kara nodded with a slight scowl and said," Yeah, J'onn has been through a lot, but he has a family in us."

"True, he's lucky to have you all. And speaking about today, it was pretty neat. It's not every day you get make contact with an alien, who had just crashed.

Kara giggled, smiled and said," Then you probably need to start working here, it's an everyday thing."

Steve found Kara's giggle and laugh cute and said," Are you offering me a job?"

"No, unless you want to. I also assume Fury wanted you to join SHIELD?"

"He did, but I told him needed time to adjust. I'll probably go back into all of that in the future."

Kara nodded, understanding what he said. She then perked up when she got an idea.

"Y'know, I'm supposed to be helping out and chaperoning you. That means we can hang out, walk around National City or New York. I can show you what he future has to offer. The only problem is my timing, considering I have a job as a Reporter, and my duty as Supergirl. How's that sound?"

Steve nodded and said," Sound like a plan. I appreciate it."

Kara nodded, internally squealing in joy. She was just about to tell him something else, but she noticed something about him, that she didn't earlier. Steve seemed to notice and said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's, I just noticed you almost look like my sister's first crush in High School. I think his name was Chris Leigh."

"Oh? What was he like?"

As they were talking, Alex, Winn were watching them. Mon-El would've been there, but he had to work at the Bar. Alex had a mischevious look and said.

"Bet you they'll hook up soon."

"You are so on." Winn said and they fist-bumped.

* * *

 **Just like last time, the Chris Leigh joke was thought up by Lois117.**

 **Just look up the cast of "Not Another Teen Movie' and you'll get it. Also if you remember from the old version, I was leading up to a small team-up between Spider-Man and Batman. Considering Batman is no longer or hasn't showed up yet, I'm making Spider-Man team up with someone else, I won't say anything else, you all have to wait and find out. I also couldn't think of a title for the chapter, but I'll come up with something soon.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Helping Out Friends

**Spring Break is finally here! I'm going to go to San Diego for a couple of days.**

 **Let's see, some parts of this chapter, I had to rewrite a couple of times, until I finally got it down. Also, one thing to clear up, if I ever do include Lex Luthor in this, I'm going to put a likeliness to Kevin Spacey, even though he's been going through a lot of controversy, I still think he's a good actor, but if any of you think it's a bad idea, then I'll think of someone else.**

 **Also,if you noticed for the past couple of chapters, yes I'm a Philinda fan. Is that how you say their ship name?**

 **Lois117: No problem.**

 **Spiderverse: I actually talked about what Peter is like in the author's note in Chapter 4.**

 **rmarcano321: Yep, it's fun making a team. And yeah, that is a very scary and interesting thought. But I don't think I'm going deeply into the psychological and physical damage of the aftermath of the battle. But it is a very interesting thought.**

 **fat ppl are harder to kidnap: Yes, National City is still in New York.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Helping out Friends**

A couple of hours after M'gann arrived at the DEO, she started to stir, and started to drift back into consciousness. The sound she can only hear at the moment was the sound of something beeping. The events of what happened before, came to her, and the last thing she remembered was falling unconscious, and seeing blue and red.

She knew she was on Earth, and when she got into the planets Gravitational Pull, she must have miscalculated, which caused her to crash. Telling by how she was laying in a bed, she must've been found by someone, and that made her slightly scared. Even though the shows she had watched from Earth's radio's signals about what they did to aliens, was being exaggerated. She was frightened about what they'll do to her.

She opened her eyes, and rose up, and took off something that was listening to her heartbeat. She looked around, and it seemed to be a medical room of sorts. A woman in a black Tactical suit had her back turned, and was working on a computer. M'gann started to get out of the bed, but it slightly creaked. The woman's head rose, she got up and turned around. She looked surprised for a moment, but smiled a little at her.

She was about to walk over to her, M'gann slightly yelped in fear, and helped out her hand. The woman flew back into the computers, and crashed into it. She let out a small groan, and what had happened, caused alarms to blare.

Hello M'gann! Why didn't she turned invisible!

M'gann decided against it, and then took the woman's form. She also took a couple of the woman's memories as well, and walked out. She pretended to act casual and nodded at Agents who were running around, or passing by her, with weapons trained and look around for threats, or heading to the medical wing.

When she got close to the balcony, she heard someone call for someone named Alex. She remembered from the woman's memories, that her name was Alex, and the person was calling her. She turned around, ready to use her somewhat ok acting skills, and her eyes widened.

A pretty blonde woman, who looked like an actress, who wore a familiar costume, was walking towards her. She was looking worried and walking to her.

"Alex, what's going on? What's with the alarm?" She asked.

M'gann realized she was Supergirl, cousin Superman, and she looked a lot cooler in real life.

"Supergirl?" M'gann asked, making sure.

Kara had a confused look and said," Yeah?"

M'gann squealed a little, walked over to her, gave her a hug, and said," I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! You're awesome!"

Winn, who was watching the exchange from the monitors, said in a uncertain voice," Uh, Kara, is Alex ok?"

Kara didn't answer, she was too thrown off by Alex's behavior at the moment. She was just talking to Winn earlier, when the alarms started to go off. Alex was acting like one of her fans, and was meeting her for the first time.

She was just about to ask her if she was ok, when someone called for her. She let go of 'Alex' and turned around. Her eyebrow's shot up when she Alex, with her arm around Vasquez's neck for support, and she looked a little disheveled.

"Kara, that's not me. it's M'gann."

Kara turned around to look at M'gann, who had a guilty look, was rubbing her arm, and wasn't making eye contact. But she looked up and had a look of fear.

Kara turned around to see Agents aiming their weapon's at M'gann. Kara was about to say something, but J'onn beat her too it.

"Everyone stand down and turn off the alarm!" His voice boomed.

Everyone lowered their weapons, and the alarm went off. J'onn morphed into his Martian form, and M'gann had a look of recognition, and also turned into her Martian form. She then rushed to him and hugged him.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the small group was back in the Infirmary. M'gann was being evaluated and getting some shots. After J'onn explained everything, M'gann relaxed more and became a little more open.

"I'm really sorry for slamming you into the computers. I didn't know where I was, and I assumed the worse." M'gann apologized to Alex.

Alex waved her off and said," Hey it's alright, it was sorta my fault. I told J'onn to take a break, he was sitting by your side the whole time."

"Ok, that's a relief then. So… what's going to happen to me, Uncle J'onn?"

J'onn was already back as Hank Henshaw and said," Well, we can't keep you here. The DEO deals with hostile threats, and we don't handle the immigration part of it. But we'll set up an identity for you. And also a place to stay."

"She can stay with me." Kara suggested.

J'onn rose a brow and said," Really? Are you sure?"

Kara looked at Alex with a grateful look and then back at J'onn and said," Of course. The Danvers took me in, and helped me settle on earth. I think it's a good idea for a former refugee to help another."

"You sure Kara? Steve here is already staying with you. I don't think there's any room in your apartment?" Alex teased.

Steve who was quiet for most of the conversation, and didn't get what Alex was saying, said," I'm not staying with Kara, there's already an apartment set up for me in the city. I don't think Kara will have an issue with space."

M'gann face lit up with what Kara said and said," You're serious? I can stay with you?"

Kara smiled at her and nodded.

M'gann squealed, and gave Kara a hug, with Kara giving one back.

Winn who watched it, leaned over to Alex and said," We should take a picture of this. And make it like a brochure. Call it 'Kara Danvers: Home for Alien and Time Travel Refugee's'." Which made Alex giggle.

"I heard that."

J'onn merely shook his head at their antics and said," Well, once we finish your identity we'll send you to Kara's apartment. And also find you a form to use."

M'gann perked up and said," Give me some magazines that focus on teens, and I'll get right on it."

"I guess that could work." J'onn nodded

Kara felt her phone vibrate and excused herself, and walked into the hall, and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello Kara, this is Phil. Just wanted a heads up on how Captain Rogers is settling into his apartment."_

Kara groaned slightly and said," Right, sorry Phil. We didn't get a chance to get him settled in. We had a DEO related incident, today."

 _"Ah, SHIELD got a message from the DEO, and said they got it. I take it you can't say anything about it?"_

"I'm not sure, but I believe so. Steve and I will head to his apartment soon."

Phil had amusement in his voice as he said, _" I see you are on a first name basis."_

Kara used all her strength not to squeal in joy about it and said," Yeah, he's really nice. I take it your little jealous?"

Phil chuckled and said," _As a fan, I have to say, yes. Give me a call when you got Captain Rogers settled in."_ He said and hung up.

Kara placed her phone her pocket and went back into the room, and tapped on Steve's shoulder. He looked at her and Kara whispered to him.

"This may take a while, and I'm pretty sure you want to get settled in. Do you want to head to your apartment?"

Steve nodded and said," Ok."

Kara nodded and said," Hey Alex, I'm taking Steve to his apartment. Is it ok if you take care of M'gann and I'll pick her up when she's ready?"

Alex nodded and said," Sure thing."

"I don't mind." M'gann said.

Kara grinned and said," Thanks, c'mon, Steve."

After Kara and Steve arrived at his apartment. She helped him settle in, and told him if he ever needed anything. He could call her. Steve thanked her and said he will, and Kara soon left.

It was close to nighttime, by that time, and Kara was ready to just relax. She was planning on going home, but got the idea of doing something.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Central City**

Barry Allen sat in a booth, drinking a beer, he thought back of the past couple of days. With he and the team had stopped Clive Yorkin, who was killing everyone who arrested him, back during the Flashpoint timeline. There were a couple of close calls, but they managed to pull through, and Barry was impressed and proud of Wally for finally learning how to phase. It was one step for closer to defeating Savitar.

And to prevent him from killing Iris.

The thought of that made him feel scared, and doubt that they could do it. But, he promised her and everyone else that they'll find a way to stop that from happening. He couldn't bear to lose her, and he wouldn't know what to do if she died.

A good thing was, the Flash from Earth 3, Jay Garrick, who was a version of his late father, Henry Allen, had told him it was something that could be changed. And Barry was happy that time worked like _Back to the Future_ , and not _Doctor Who_ , where if someone changed the past then the universe would explode.

Well, it could still possibility happen, if the timeline was disrupted to a large extent. That was the working theory, and no one wanted to test it out.

And he wasn't planning on changing the past anytime soon, and he learned his lesson from Flashpoint. Everyone had forgiven him for it, but he blamed himself for being so careless.

And he wasn't planning on having Time Wraiths after him either. He shuttered at the thought.

He decided to spend some time with himself and think, while Iris was out with Joe and Wally.

He got out of his train of thought, when he heard someone familiar call his name.

"Hey Barry!"

Barry turned around, and smiled when he saw Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl was walking towards him.

"Kara? Hey, how's it going?" He said and they hugged.

Kara sat down and said," Nothing much. Just had a busy day, and wanted to visit."

"Ah, so you didn't want to visit your favorite Scarlett Speedster?" Barry joked.

Kara lightly socked him in the shoulder and said," No, just to visit a geeky, Forensic Scientist."

Barry rubbed his shoulder, even though Kara punched lightly, it still sorta hurt and said," So, when you used Cisco's device, where did you end up?"

"STAR Labs, I saw H.R and Caitlin there. Cisco and Iris weren't, and I did see someone else there. I pretty much scared her and she looked ready to fight, but Caitlin stopped her and told her about me. She apologized, but I told her it was ok. Her name was Bette S-."

Before she could finish, Barry used his hand to silence her. He then gave her the shushing motion, and she nodded. Barry knew they were sitting in the back, away from everyone, but one couldn't be too careful. Barry dropped his hand, and whispered.

"Sorry, it's just, Bette is complicated."

"How so?" Kara whispered.

"She's a Meta, ex-military, she was in Central when the Particle Accelerator blew up. She had some bomb shrapnel in her and it fused with her DNA. When she touches something with her hands, it explodes. Unfortunately, she was on the run, due to some General trying to use her as a weapon. We found her and tried to help her. But, she knew she couldn't outrun General Eiling, so she tried to kill him. I managed to convince her to stop, and saved her from being shot.

After that, she was fugitive and we helped her from-time-to-time. She visits once in a while, and she did while we were dealing with another Meta."

Kara blinked, letting it sink in and said," Wow, ok. So, she's not able to touch anything?"

"Well, it depends. We made some gloves for her to use, so she's able touch things. But she can touch food, clothes or herself… ok the last one came out wrong. But you get the point. We helped her control her abilities, so she's able to not use her gloves for long periods. But, she's still a fugitive. We tried to ask Oliver's friend's wife, Lyla, who is the Director for ARGUS, but she couldn't do anything."

Kara nodded, she knew Barry was dealing with something at the moment, she could sense something was going on in STAR Labs. But it didn't have to do with Bette, it was something else. Kara held Barry's hand and said.

"There's something else, did something happen recently? I'm pretty good with reading people, Barry. You can tell me." Kara said.

Barry sighed, and rubbed his face. The events of the past couple of weeks, catching up to him.

"Iris is going to die." Barry whispered.

Kara's eyes widened and said," Oh my God. Is she alright? Does she have an illness?"

"No, she's fine. It's just, to summarize, I was thrown a couple of months into the future. And another more evil Speedster I fought kills her. We've been planning and coming up with ways to stop him."

Kara blinked, and said reassuringly," Ok… but, you guys know in advance, and you can stop it from happening. Besides, your not alone, you have your friends to help. And you also got your friends from Earth 38 to help. Iris is going to ok. You believe me right?"

Barry smiled and said," Yeah, I do. You're the best."

Kara smirked, and said," I know."

Barry shook his head in amusement and said," So, now it's my turn to help. What brought you here to the #1 Earth in the Multiverse?"

Kara raised a brow and said," How long have you been holding that one?"

Barry bit his lip and mumbled," Cisco came up with that one."

A few minutes later, they were both walking the streets, and Kara had explained everything that had happened for the past couple of weeks.

"So, a Government Agency had recruited you to join a Superhero team, met a War hero and helped the niece of your boss, who he thought was dead?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh, well that's interesting."

"Yep."

"So, have you met your teammates?"

"Only two: One's a Master Assassin, somewhere along the lines of Sara, but at the same level as Nyssa. And another is a Super Soldier from WW2, he was frozen in ice and woke up recently."

"Quite a team."

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, this team is sorta like a legacy in a way. I've been thinking it over, and the others helped me through it. And I came with the decision a couple of weeks ago to be a part of it. You and Oliver did it a couple of times, including the Dominator Crisis. On my Earth, Fury did it a step further by creating a team that could help save the world."

"K, so and the others are going to work for the Government then?"

"No, it may have been developed by a Spy Agency, but Fury said the Avengers will be independent. So that way, we won't be ordered around, and fight against things we think are threats, not what some General or Politician think it is."

"That's good, and pretty cool. A superhero group like in the comics. Geeks like Cisco and I totally go far that kind of stuff."

Kara giggled and said," Y'know, Cisco did tell me that you guys should start a group as well. He came up with 'Justice League'."

Barry thought it over and said," Name is pretty good, and I think I'll run that by with Oliver and the others."

"Or _Oliver & Company_… you guys do have that movie right?"

"If it's about the animal version of _Oliver Twist_ , then yeah."

The both of them laughed, and walked off, talking about what was going on, and what's been happening with their Superhero careers. Kara also had an idea forming in her head about someone as well.

* * *

 **Earth 38: SHIELD Academy/Sci-Tech Division/Caitlin Frost and Jemma Simmons Dorm:**

Contrary to what Barry thought when he had first visited Earth 38, and tried to look up people and places that were on Earth 1. There were actually a couple of doppelgangers of people who Barry knew who lived on Earth 38. One of them was SHIELD Cadet Caitlin Frost, who was a Bio-Engineer in the Sci-Tech division. Normally people in Sci-Tech needed a PhD to be able to get into it, but Caitlin didn't need one, she was allowed in due to special circumstances that only a few people knew.

And she, along with two others, were close to graduating early. While most her friends back in New York City were only Sophomore's in Columbia University, which included the person who she was talking to on Skype.

 _"So, you're close to graduating? Cait's that pretty cool. Although, considering you were one of the smartest kids in our grade, it makes sense."_ Peter Parker said.

Caitlin blushed and said," Thanks Pete, I always did great in stuff that interested me. Just like you and science."

 _"Yeah, but you and Jem are going to be SHIELD agents. That's something you can't advertise. Heck I had to sign an agreement that said I couldn't tell anyone, except for the people who knew. I'm afraid I'll be grabbed by black suits, and thrown in Area 51. By the way, have you been there?"_

Caitlin giggled again. Peter always knew how to make her laugh, ever since they were kids. They had met in 6th grade, and Peter was already friends with Michelle Jones Watson or M.J. After the three of them met Harry Osborn in 8th grade, they became best friends, and hung out a lot together.

It was right around Caitlin's and Peter's Junior year of High School, did Caitlin get approached by SHIELD. After that, she, along with her cousin Jemma Simmons, joined the SHIELD Academy, in a division called Ski-Tech. Which was for agents who wanted to go into the field of Science or Technology.

Caitlin and Jemma's family and close friends had to sign an agreement not to tell anyone about what they were doing, and a follow a cover story.

Peter grinned and said, _" You are one of the few people who can stand my jokes."_

Caitlin shrugged and said," They just don't have good taste. So, how's Columbia, and everyone else?"

 _"Schools doing well, a lot of work. M.J got into a play she auditioned for, and Harry is doing well, being the CEO of O-Corp, takes a lot of his time."_

"Interesting, you're getting to classes on time right? You had a bad habit of that back in High School."

Caitlin being worried made Peter want to tell her the reason why, but didn't say. Being Spider-Man was tough, it was fun, but it had a big responsibility to it. He hadn't told anyone, besides the X-Men, not even Aunt May. M.J, Caitlin and Harry were his best friends, but he didn't want anyone he knew to get hurt.

That had already happened to Uncle Ben, and Harry's father.

Even though the last one was by accident.

 _"No I'm fine. I can take my classes. Cause I'm a New Yorker."_ He said the last part in a stereotypical accent.

Caitlin laughed and said, "Just making sure, you looked out for me and the others. And you were the first friend I had when I moved to New York. Although, we may have to cut this short. Class starts at 8 and it's already 10."

"Finally! Some of us have a test in the morning!" An annoyed voice said.

 _"Hey Jemma! Hope you have a good sleep!"_ Peter yelled, which made Caitlin laugh, and Jemma groan.

 _"But in all seriousness, you guys get some sleep. I know I have to, considering I have to get ready too, Jameson wants me to head to National City tomorrow. Talk to you later."_ Peter said and ended the conversation.

Caitlin closed her laptop, put it on her dresser. She was about to go to sleep, but Jemma started to talk.

"When are you going to tell them… about your powers?" She asked.

And that would be the special circumstances. Besides being really smart, Caitlin was also a mutant, who's abilities was to have the powers to control cold and ice or Cryokinesis. She can transform and turn into another version of her called 'Frost' or how Frost liked to be called 'Killer Frost'.

She started to develop her powers around her Junior year of High School. She tried to keep it a secret, but her mother soon found out. Caitlin thought she was going to report her to the authorities, but she called an old friend.

Turned out that old friend was a SHIELD Agent. He was high enough to put a good word in. Director Nick Fury heard about her, and visited them. He told them he wouldn't put Caitlin in the database, and the only way he could do that, was by joining SHIELD. He told her and her mother that she didn't have to join right away, but had to finish High School, in order for her to qualify to join the Academy.

Jemma was one of the few who knew, and the both of them were close. So she waited for Caitlin to graduate, and soon joined the Academy with her.

Only a select few of people knew about Caitlin's powers, and she received training with her powers from consultants, who were mainly enhanced individuals who had ties or worked to a degree with SHIELD.

At first her hold was close to non-existant, and Frost had most of the control, and they didn't get along well, but she soon got a power dampening necklace. But, over the years, she and Frost learned to co-exist, respected each other and became friends or roommates in way. Even though they had different personalities, likes and dislikes, which included Frost hating the color pink, even though Caitlin liked it. And she didn't need to have her power dampening necklace anymore.

And she was also working to get her degree in Bio-Engineering as well. She always looked up to her mother, and found being a scientist and Medical Professional to be interesting. She had to thank SHIELD for paying for her expenses.

 _'Yeah, when are you going to tell them? Especially Peter, because I know you had a crush on him since Middle School. And he is pretty hot.'_ Frost teased.

Which was true, Caitlin did have a crush on Peter since Middle School. Sure, Caitlin had boyfriends before, but she would always go back to her feelings for Peter. She kicked herself all the time for not admitting her feelings for him. But, the idea of putting him at risk, still hung, and it made her scared.

 _'Shut up._ ' Caitlin mentally said, with a blush. "I'm still not sure. I don't want to put them in danger." She said to Jemma.

 _'Psssh. I'll just icicle them if they try.'_ Frost quipped.

"Cait's, us joining SHIELD is already putting them in danger, due to the possibility of enemies of SHIELD finding out." Jemma said, but agreed with what her cousin said.

"K, I'll think about it." Caitlin said, still worried.

Jemma looked at her concerned and said," You want me to sleep with you? Just like when we were kids?"

"You sure?"

Jemma smiled and said," I'm the older cousin, and I promised Aunt Carla to look out for you."

Caitlin smiled at her cousin and said," Fine, but please don't drool in my hair. Or else I'll have Frost sick you."

Jemma rolled her eyes, got out of her bed, and Caitlin made some room for her. After getting snuggled in, Caitlin turned off the lights, and they went off to sleep. But Frost decided say something else.

 _"Y'know, if we're still on the topic of crushes. Should we get Jemma or Fitz or the both of them to finally realize they like each other? It's nauseating on how close they are, but still."_ Frost deadpanned.

Caitlin giggled, and Jemma rose a brow, knowing Frost had said something, and it had to do with her.

"Ok, what did she say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 **I still wanted to keep the paring of Caitlin and Peter. I thought about Cross-Dimensional relationship, but I think, considering, Infinite Universes, Infinite possibilities, and people. So Caitlin Frost, younger cousin to the one Jemma Simmons came to mind. And I made her relationship with her Killer Frost alter-ego a little different. And I made Caitlin a future SHIELD agent, and possible Avenger.**

 **And I also decided to keep Bette alive, considering she got a Raw Deal. So in this version, Thawne didn't convince her to try and kill Eiling, but she did it on her own. And you all will probably figure out what's going to happen to her now.**


	7. Talks and Meeting's

**M'gann looks like Naomi Scott, you can remember her from Power Rangers 2017 movie, the Terra Nova TV show and Lemonade Mouth. She will also be Princess Jasmine in the live action Aladdin movie. I will explain how she came to earth in this chapter. Also considering they'll be speaking Martian briefly, them talking will be viewed with ' '.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait, I would've had this out sooner, probably during Spring Break, but I was in San Diego for a couple of days. But, when I had time to write during that time, my computer was acting up. Turns out all I needed to do was hold the on/off button for 15 seconds.**

 **Oh well, I own nothing and onto the story.**

 **1/7/18: I decided to change M'gann's actress to someone else. And that person is Vanessa Morgan, she was actually my second choice for M'gann and now I decided to go with her instead of Naomi Scott.**

* * *

 **Talks and Meetings**

It was already 9 at night when Kara returned to her earth. She decided to fly over to see how Steve was doing, and after confirming he was alright, she went straight back to her apartment. She got into some house clothes, and got straight to cleaning up a little before M'gann arrived.

10 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door, she used her X-Ray vision, and saw Alex and someone else behind the door. She grinned and opened the door.

Next to Alex, was a girl of African descent around sixteen, and was shorter than Alex and her. One noticeable thing was that she had green eyes, with specks of amber in it.

The girl smiled, and then gave Kara a hug and said in a familiar voice," How do I look?"

"M'gann? You look great!" Kara beamed.

As soon as they got inside, and closed the door, M'gann skin changed into green.

"So, what's her cover story?"

"Megan Scott, age 16. Exchange student from Vancouver." Alex said and handed the file to Kara.

"Chronologically, I'm in my 50's. In biological terms, I'm 16."

Kara chuckled and said," Join the club, I'm actually in my 50's myself, chronologically. But I'm 25. But on an important note, are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

Alex shook her head in amusement and said," Well, we have a couple of places on speed-dial, and I vote we go for Pizza."

"I second it!" M'gann said.

Kara giggled at her enthusiasm and said," You already know my answer."

Alex smiled and called it in. As they were waiting, Kara started to think about something, she knew M'gann probably didn't get to earth easily, and had possibly went through a lot.

"Your thinking about asking me how I got to earth?" M'gann quietly asked.

Kara chastised herself; she forgot M'gann could read minds.

Kara looked at Alex, and then at M'gann and said," Sorry, it was just a thought. You don't have to tell us. You can do it when you're ready."

M'gann bit her lip and said," It's alright, I don't mind."

"So, what did happen?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was in hiding, and the White Martians soon found me. They kept me prisoner, and they tried to psychically force their way into my mind, and threatened to kill me, to try and find out where Uncle J'onn was and any traitors were. I held on, and they didn't find out. Unfortunately, a scout, who was sent to Earth find him. I knew then that I had to try and escape.

Recently, there's been in influx of White Martian prisoners. Turns out there's a resistance movement going on. White Martians who believe what the others are doing wrong, and trying to make amends for what they did us Greens. So we all managed to rebel and fight in the Citadel we were all held in. We fought our way to where they kept the Bio-Ships, the closets was mine."

 _Flashback_

 _M'gann and a White Martian, Sokka, ran or flew as fast as they could to M'gann's ship. The prisoners numbers were starting to dwindle, and White Martian reinforcements were heading their way. M'gann saw a guard charge at them, and M'gann telekinetically shot a large crate at him. The guard was thrown back, hit a wall, and landed on the ground unconscious._

 _'Nice shot.' Sokka praised._

 _'Thanks.'_

 _'Do you think you'll escape? You will die slowly and painfully. That is your punishment for aligning yourself with these vermin.' A familiar voice rang through her head._

 _'Sorry Armek, not going to happen. And you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine.' She mentally shot back, and severed their connection._

 _The both of them saw M'gann's ship come into view, and M'gann smiled, but soon turned into shock and fear, when a White Martian landed right in front of them._

 _'Then you leave me no choice, my love.' Armek growled._

 _M'gann held a defensive stance and said to Sokka,' You go, I'll take care of him.'_

 _'No you go, I'll take care of this poser. You have to make it to earth and reunite with J'onn. Tell him we're sorry for what we have done, and are trying to make amends. Go!' Sokka said._

 _Sokka transformed into his White Martian form, shot out at Armek, tackled him, and they began to fight. M'gann, against her better judgment, ran past them, and then into her ship. She then got to the controls and prepped for launch. As soon as it was ready, she immediately took off, when she got to the atmosphere, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and heard a scream in her head._

 _She knew that meant Sokka had died at the hands of Armek. She shut off her mental connection, so Armek or anyone won't pinpoint her location. She then set her ship to head towards earth and then placed her on autopilot._

 _M'gann let everything sink in for second, she wasn't sure if anyone else made it out. And she felt the guilt of not helping Sokka. And for not helping everyone else, she could've stayed to help, and some of them would've made it._

 _She held her legs and started to cry silently._

Present

"After that, you both know the rest." M'gann finished, leaving a few things out, with visible tears falling.

Kara herself felt a couple of tears slide down her face, she looked at Alex, and she was the same. She couldn't really find the words of what M'gann had gone through. But, she knew she need someone to comfort her, and she and Alex were the people to do it now.

Kara hugged M'gann, and Alex did the same. The only sound in the apartment was M'gann's sniffing. It only lasted a couple of minutes, and M'gann's sniffing started to subside.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked.

M'gann smiled slightly and said," Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for making us cry, even though tonight was supposed to be fun."

Alex looked at Kara, and a fond look and said to M'gann," It's fine, I actually have experience with this. I comforted Kara when she first came to earth. And talking about it helped."

"Were you and Kara always this close?"

Kara started to laugh and said," Not always, as we got older, we didn't get along that well. But after an incident, we became close."

"What happened?"

Alex was about to say something, but she heard a knock at the door.

"We'll explain, after Kara gets the pizza." Alex said.

Kara knew Alex wanted to talk to M'gann, so she nodded and went to the door. Just in case, M'gann switched her skin tone, just in case the Delivery person might look inside the apartment.

Alex gave M'gann a sincere look and said," You have nothing to be afraid of, sure the White Martians will come to earth. But, you have Kara, me, J'onn and the DEO by your side. Dealing with hostile alien threats is our specialty. And we'll kick their asses back to Mars. I promise."

M'gann hugged Alex and said," Thanks, that means a lot. And the last part you said, made you sound like a badass."

Kara who had walked back to the table with the pizza, laughed and said," Believe me, we call her that sometimes. And she is a badass."

Alex smirked and said," And don't you two forget it."

The three of them laughed, and spent the rest of the night eating, talking and watching TV.

* * *

The next day, Kara was in the elevator at the apartment SHIELD set up for Steve. Feeling a little more cheerful, or more cheerful than usual. She knew it had to do with the fun night, M'gann, she and Alex had. And it also had to do with what she was planning doing about Barry's friend, Bette.

When she told Alex on what she and Barry had thought about, Alex was on board with it. Unfortunately, the DEO could do anything about it, considering it wasn't alien related. So she called Coulson sometime after she woke up, and asked if she could talk to Fury in person, saying it was urgent.

Phil said he'll see what he could do, and he or Fury will call her when Fury wanted to see her.

The only other issue was, how SHIELD was going to react about how 'The Theory of the Multiverse' was real. Granted she was only going to talk to Fury, but she didn't know what he'll do with the information, and Kara didn't fully trust him. She wasn't naive or anything, she knew someone like him was hard to trust, considering he was the Director of a Spy Agency. Natasha even told her to don't trust everyone. Because in the future, something bad could happen, and it could involve that person in some way.

But, when she had to make her case with Fury, she may have to have Barry or Cisco, or maybe both, to help her out.

She would have to the cross that bridge once it came. Alex had M'gann for the day, she was helping J'onn with integrating M'gann into Earth culture. Even though she had watched and learned earth's customs and everything else by watching TV, didn't mean it will all help.

They were planning on enrolling M'gann into school, which would help her cover story, so they had to teach her some things that would help her a bit.

After dropping M'gann off, she wanted to see if Steve wanted to have breakfast with her. When she got to his floor, she walked to the door, and knocked.

She heard a 'hang on' and the door soon opened. Steve came to the door, and it looked like he was ready for the day, or was ready to go work out somewhere. It was because he wore a tight workout shirt and some workout pants. And Kara's mind wanted to travel into a dark part of her brain, but she stopped herself.

"G-good morning, Steve. How did you sleep, and what's with the getup?" She managed to say.

Steve didn't seem to notice Kara's nervousness and said," I was just about to go for a run. I'll be staying in the city for a bit, might as well get to know the neighborhood. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"M'gann is with Alex and J'onn for the day, and I was wondering, before I go to work, you wanted to have breakfast. There's a nice diner that near Catco. I don't have to work until 11."

Steve seemed nervous for moment and said," You mean… like a date?"

Kara's eyes widened, blushed and said," No, nothing like that. I didn't mean it like that. Just as friends, and we are going to be hanging out a lot."

Kara saw Steve relaxed a bit and said," Ok, sure. Just let me change. Go ahead and sit somewhere."

Kara walked in and sat on the couch, while Steve went into another room, which was probably his bedroom to change.

The apartment only had 4 rooms: the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, and also unless you counted the closet. It had the bare minimum of things an apartment would need, and it really needed a personal touch.

"Y'know, you should really get some furniture and stuff for this place." Kara said.

"Well, just moved in yesterday, Kara. I'll do that soon." Steve said from the other room.

Kara nodded, and then started to think about helping Steve out in that department. She would have to ask Alex, when she had the time help Steve shop for some stuff. She thought about asking Lena, but that would lead to her explaining how she knew Captain America. And she wasn't planning telling her about her being Supergirl anytime soon, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. And she knew full well Lena wasn't like Lex or Lillian, she wanted to distance herself from what her family was most known for. And she was a good person, Kara knew that.

She would have think about that particular issue later.

"I can help with that, maybe we can go shopping for some stuff later on? I can invite Alex."

There was silence for moment, but Steve soon said," I would like that. I like Alex, she is pretty interesting. And she knows how to carry herself. She reminds me…"

"Reminds you of what?" Kara asked.

Steve walked out of the room, and Kara could see the look of grief or longing, but he replaced it with small grin, but she knew he was faking it, and she can still see it in his eyes.

"Nothing… uh, what's the name of the diner?" Steve said as they walked out.

"Well it's a restaurant, slash a diner. I worked there for three years before being hired at Catco. It's called Noonan's."

Steve nodded, then thought of something and said," Wouldn't people recognize me? I mean, I was on the news when I first woke up."

Kara nodded and pulled something out of her purse. She handed him some glasses.

"These might work. They aren't prescription, but they are lead-lined. I use them so I won't be able to see through things."

Steve scrutinized them and said," Wouldn't people see through it?"

"Well, Kal and I wear them, and people don't notice. And we also wear different clothes and change our personalities."

"Not to sound mean or anything Kara. But, I've seen the news and now that I'm looking at you. You look the same, just remove the glasses and people will recognize you." Steve explained.

By that time, they already gone into the elevator, Kara checked for any camera's or microphones that could hear them. There were camera's, but no recording devices.

"Well, Clark has been doing it for years. And he has interviewed Lex Luthor a couple times, and hasn't figured it out. And he's considered a really smart person, for a bad guy." Kara countered.

Steve shrugged and said," Just saying, I hope I didn't bruise Supergirl's ego. Considering she put so much effort in making herself invisible. I gotta say it's pretty bad."

Kara's mouth dropped, hearing the clear sarcasm in his last sentence, and how he said she didn't put much effort into keeping her identity secret. She was about to retort, when she realized something.

"This is payback for what I did yesterday, isn't it?" Kara deadpanned.

Steve gave her a cheeky grin, one Kara felt looked cute on him and he said," Pretty much."

Kara huffed in annoyance, while Steve chuckled.

As they walked, it was only a couple of blocks, and so far no one had recognized Steve. Kara said it was the glasses, while Steve thought it was also the help of the LA Dodgers hat he had bought from a stand. Turned out he was still a Dodgers fan, even though they weren't in Brooklyn anymore.

But that didn't stop women from looking at him and smiling at him, as they walked. And Kara felt a weird feeling when it happened, she didn't know what it was. When they got to Noonan's, Kara hugged the waitress who would serve their table, asked for their drinks and they sat down.

"You know her?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, before I got the job at Catco, Cecily was applying and I helped her out."

"That's nice."

Cecily soon came back, gave them their drinks, and said," So, Kara, you want you're usual?"

"Yep."

"And for you… I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Steve." He said and looked at the menu and then said." I'll take two club sandwiches, ma'am."

"For yourself and Kara?"

"No, for me. If that isn't a problem."

Cecily looked puzzled for moment, but seemed to let it pass, and said," It's no problem. Also, if you need anything, just ask, Steve."

She moved some hair from the side of her face, winked at him and walked off. Steve blinked for a moment, shrugged, and then looked at Kara, who was stifling a laugh.

"What?"

Kara grinned and said," You do know what she was doing, right?"

"Uh, she was being nice?" Steve uncertainly said, wondering if he was missing something.

Kara had to admit, what she read about him being clueless and sometimes shy with women, was true. And she thought it was funny, and kinda cute. And how she read about that, wad due to his file. It had turned out Steve's old girlfriend love interest, Peggy Carter, added that part in for either the fun of it, or

"She was flirting with you. She thinks you're cute." Kara clarified.

Realization dawned on Steve's face and said," Oh, well, I'm flattered. But… I'm not ready to start dating yet."

Kara nodded and said," Ok, so, we need to start a plan with helping you get to know the new world. How much did SHIELD fill you in?"

"Well, the basics. Mainly what happened after the war, and events that happened until the present. They didn't go into detail with technology and other things. But they did give me the basics on this phone or how it's called a Samsung."

Steve pulled out his phone and handed it to Kara. Kara scrolled through it and found all the basics. She went to his address book, and found some SHIELD numbers and also her number as well.

"Well, if you need help figuring this thing out, I can do that. And I think we should start a list of things you should do and check out. We can make a day of it. What do you say?" Kara said, getting excited every second.

Steve grinned, feeling Kara's optimistic nature contagious and said," That could work."

A few minutes later, Cecily came back with their food. And the both of them sat in silence as they ate. Kara still felt something was bugging her, and she knew it had to do with how Steve acted earlier in the morning.

"So, about this morning, I noticed you looked down. And don't say, it's nothing to worry about, because you're talking to someone who may know what you're going through." Kara said, looking at Steve straight in eye and also giving him a sympathetic look.

Steve sighed, he had only known Kara for a short while, and he could tell she doesn't let things go easily. And that she was the kind of person who would listen to whatever someone has to say. And try to come up with a good solution.

Steve himself wasn't sure if he was ready to really talk about it, but he knew he shouldn't hold it in. SHIELD did make him go to a Psychiatrist for a bit until he thought he was mentally ready, but he felt the Doctor helped a little, but not that much.

Steve sighed and said," I still feel like I don't belong in this time. And that I should've stayed in the 40's. Then my life would've been a lot different, I would've helped end the war… and start a life after it. Now I feel like the world has moved on without me, and I'm afraid I won't find my purpose in it. Last time I was awake, I was fighting, and now, what do I have to do?"

Kara wasn't sure how many times she should feel sorry for someone, or feel her heart break when hearing something like that. She looked around the restaurant, and listened in to everyone, and found that no one was listening or had heard what Steve said.

She composed herself and said gave him a sympathetic look and said," Take it from someone who is or was in the same situation I was in. Before Krypton was destroyed, and I was with my mother in her final moments, she told me watch out for Kal and protect him. And I also believe to help him and myself become something more. After I came to earth after being stuck were time stopped, and finding out Kal was all grown up and doing pretty well, I had to adapt and find my purpose.

So far, I found I have two: One is be Kara Danvers and the other to be…. You know who. It usually takes time, and I think you'll find your purpose in this time period."

Steve smiled, feeling better and also felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulder and said," Thanks Kara, I've only known you for a short time, but you're a great person and friend."

 _"OMG he called me his friend!"_ Kara internally cheered and then said aloud," Don't mention it. Now let's finish eating, I have to go to work. Do you want to come?"

"Won't people recognize me? You said you work at a News Organization."

Kara shrugged and said," I'm pretty sure no one would notice. My boss will be the only one who will know. He can keep a secret."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later, the both of them were in the elevator in Catco, and they soon walked out when they got to the right floor. Contrary to what Steve thought, no one seemed to notice him.

Kara looked around and spotted someone.

"Hey Eve!"

Eve, who was placing some papers on desk, looked up smiled and said," Hey Kara, if you're looking for James, he's in his office."

"Thanks."

Before they could go, Eve stopped them and said," Hey, Kara, who's your friend?"

Kara answered for Steve and said," This is my cousin, Steve, he's just visiting, and I wanted to show him where I worked."

"That's cool, if you need anything, I'm situated near the door there." Eve said, looking at Steve up and down, winked and walked off.

Kara giggled while Steve blushed a little bit. The both of them walked into Jimmy's office and two other people were there. One was an older African American who had signs of graying in his goatee and hair and a younger Caucasian male who was close to the same age as Kara.

"Ah, Kara, glad your hear. This is Ben Urich and Peter Parker. There here to interview Supergirl for the Daily Bugle." James said.

* * *

 **If any of you seen Netflix's Daredevil, then Ben Urich will look like Vondie Curtis Hall. And just to clarify, Peter looks like Andrew Garfield.**


	8. The Spider, Kryptonian and Martian

**First things first... Avengers Infinity War. Man, Marvel has outdone themselves, and I can't wait for Part 2 next year. Also, I did a one short for it, and you all check it out.**

 **Now onto the Avengers part of this story, I'm thinking about 1 or 2 more chapters before I head into the movie. And here is the roster I have planned for when I get to the Battle of New York (Although it's subject to change):**

 **Captain America, Iron Man, Supergirl, Spider-Man, Killer Frost or Frost, Superman, Black Widow, Plastique, Hawkeye, Hulk and Thor.**

 **Now, besides the X-Men, I'll probably have the Fantastic Four coming onto a future story later on. I have a basic idea on who they would look like: Reed Richards: Matt Smith, Sue Storm: Not sure yet, Johnny Storm: Zac Efron. Now for Ben Grimm, I'm stuck between The Rock or John Cena, they are both great actors and fit the criteria. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, I forgot to mention something in a previous author's note. Back when I did the introduction of Caitlin Frost, I did something different by Caitlin being able to communicate with Frost in her mind or have a physical** **manifestation** **appear before her. Now that should've been done by the CW, so Caitlin having to deal with her Killer Frost side seem more interesting, not that it wasn't.**

 **What do you guy's think?**

 **There will be talking in a mind link like Young Justice { }.**

 **I wish I did, but I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **The Spider, Kryptonian and Martian**

Kara had heard about both of them, Ben Urich was a well known Investigative Reporter and had down numerous stories that dealt blows against criminals and including some crime families. While for Peter Parker, it was due to him being the first to get pictures of New York's hero besides Iron Man, Spider-Man.

The last part was due to the list of people who could be Avengers. When she was looking at the packet or Ipad that Fury given her, it said that Spider-Man was approached about the topic. Last she heard was that he was on the fence on the matter, and Fury gave him all the time he needed. And because he didn't say yes, his file listed his Secret Identity, 'classified'.

Kara held out her hand and said," Nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you."

Ben shook her hand and said," Same, so Olson said you can get us an interview with Supergirl?"

Kara knew about the interview, she found out from James that he got a call from J. Jonah Jameson that he was sending some people to interview Supergirl. Kara had never met Jameson, but she had seen interviews of him and what Cat had told her about him.

He was a very extreme, vocal person, who was venomously against Superhero's, Mutants and vigilantism. That's why he would denounce and smear everyone from her cousin to the X-men, and also Spider-Man since he first came onto the hero scene a couple of years ago. And also herself when she first became Supergirl, but he had stopped, and she had a feeling Cat had something to do with it.

She also had a feeling everyone at the Bugle didn't feel the same way as he did.

And lucky for her, James said she or James had to get in touch with Supergirl, and not Kara having to physically be there. Which made the ruse work well.

"Yep, so I take it you can take the pictures?" Kara asked the last part to Peter.

Peter grinned and held up his camera and said," Yep, but I think it would be as good as Jimmy Olson's, I mean it's Superman."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, I've seen the pictures, their good." Kara praised.

"Thanks." Peter said.

He then noticed the man who was quiet for most of the conversation. One thing for sure, he looked like the kind of person women would drool over. And he also had muscles that he wished he had. He did have a good physique himself (thank you spider-powers) and had some muscle. But, he seemed familiar somehow, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Right, if you two don't mind, I and my friend here need to talk to James in private for second." Kara said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Kara for a few minutes, and I believe she needs to tell me something as well." James said.

Both Daily Bugle employees nodded and walked out the door, and Peter closed it on the way out.

"So, did that guy with the hat and glasses look familiar to you?" Peter asked.

He had noticed Ben with a look he had when he was thinking, and everyone at the Bugle knew that look.

"Yeah, kid, he did, but I can't put my finger on it."

"All I can say is, that he's dreamy." Eve mumbled, who was working at her desk and heard them talk.

Back inside James looked at Steve, feeling as if he knew him, but didn't know what.

"So, Kara, who is he?" He asked.

Kara and Steve shared a conspiring look. Steve held out his hand and said," Steve Rogers, or how everyone knows me, Captain America."

Kara giggled at the look James had, it was mix of deer-in-the-headlights and complete awe. She had known for a year now, she didn't remember seeing him like that. And it sorta made him look like Winn. And she also happened to notice that James was taller than Steve, but by only a couple of inches.

James shook it and said," Jimmy… James Olson, I- I wow, it's an honor to meet you Captain."

James remembered the call from Winn yesterday, and he wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. But now, meeting Steve Rogers now, he completely believed him now.

Steve grinned and said," Steve is fine. It is nice to see someone of color has gotten a job like this. It really shows how time has changed."

James smirked and said," Thanks, but it's only temporary, until Cat comes back. But this job is fun, a little hard, but fun."

"You did something different?"

"Back when I worked for the Daily Planet, I was a photojournalist, then became an art director when I started working here. Funnily enough, I was a nervous, scrawny kid at first, just like you. That's what my grandfather told me." James the last part with a thoughtful look.

Steve rose a brow and said," Who was your grandfather?"

James leaned on the desk and said," Gabe Jones, he was in the Hollowing Commando's. He talked about you a lot."

Steve smiled and was about to say something, but Kara beat him to it.

"Hang on, how come you never told me or the others about that?"

James looked at Kara and said with a shrug," Well, you never asked or never came up."

"Oh." Kara said. "Well, I better tell them about Supergirl, and also get ready. You don't mind that Steve hang out here for a bit, do you?"

"Not at all, I'm pretty sure we'll be talking stories about my grandfather though."

Steve gave Kara a reassuring look and said," I'll be fine Kara."

Kara nodded and walked out of the room. She found Ben looking at something on his phone, while Peter was striking up a conversation with Eve.

"Mr. Urich, Olson and I got in touch with Supergirl, and she'll be waiting for you on the roof any minute. I have some things to do, so I won't be coming along.

"K, thanks kid, c'mon, Peter, let's go." Ben said and walked off.

Peter gave a two finger salute as a goodbye and walked off as well. Kara looked back in James office and saw the two males nod at her. Kara then walked to the elevators and pressed the down button.

A few minutes later, Kara had gone into an alleyway next to Catco, and she was about to change, when she heard sirens and an explosion. She narrowed her eyes and immediately took off into the sky, while also leaving her stuff in a designated container she and the others thought of. That way, she wouldn't lose any clothes.

A minute ago, up on the roof, Peter and Ben had just made it to the roof or Helipad of Catco, and looked around.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Supergirl should've been here by now, considering she's probably as fast as her cousin." Ben remarked.

Peter, who was sitting on an AC Unit, shrugged and said," Superhero stuff?"

"True, so, I've never really got a chance to talk to you, granted mostly everyone in the Bugle, considering you've only talked to Jameson, Robbie and Betty. And I'm the type of person who wants to know about things."

Peter wasn't sure what that meant, but he had known Ben for years, and knew how dedicated to his work was. He was well respected around the Bugle, due his sense of right and all of his writing. But, he didn't need his Spidey Sense to know something was up.

Before they could go any further, the sound of an explosion in the distance and then siren's were heard. Peter wanted to change into his suit to help, but he believed that would complicate things.

"If you're going to change into your suit, better do it now." Ben said.

Peter head shot up in surprise and said," Wait, what?"

"I've been an Investigative Reporter for most of my life. And the identity of Spider-Man became a investigative hobby. I know the difference between right and wrong and not to judge people. You've been doing a good job, and your secret is safe with me."

Peter would've wanted more of an explanation, but he felt he was running out of time. Peter took out his mask from his pocket, and put on it on his head.

"Uh, thanks. Be back in the few." Peter said and swan dived off the building.

* * *

Kara flew to where the sound of the explosion took place, and immediately saw Police, including Maggie, ushering civilians away from something.

Kara landed right next to her and Maggie looked at her.

"Glad you can show up."

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Kara asked.

A car exploded nearby caused Kara to look the other way, and saw 3 figures coming out from the smoke. The most noticeable was a giant robot that resembled a Rhino, which also had a Soviet Union flag on it's shoulder. Kara used her X-Ray vision and saw someone inside, which turned out to be a Mech suit. The other was wearing some sort of dark yellow and black protective suit with a brown vest and goggles, with the protective suit having faded crossing lines, that would've resembled a quilt. The most noticeable thing was the things on his hands that looked like gauntlets.

The last one was hovering and the suit that he wore resembled a bug, somewhere along the lines of a Beetle. A high tech looking suit.

"Well, look who it is, Superman's kid sister. Looks like our commotion drove her out." Shocker said.

The Rhino Mech's head unlatched and a man's face was shown in the cockpit and said in a Russian accent," Yeah, and taking her on will be fun."

The man in the Beetle like suit nodded.

Kara looked at Maggie and said," Get everyone to safety, I'll handle this."

Maggie nodded and then started to get everyone out of the way.

Kara actually knew who those people were. Shocker, Rhino and Beetle, who were mostly seen in New York City, and fought against Spider-Man.

"So, I've seen you guys on the news. What brings you to National City?"

"Got a job offer that we couldn't refuse. And it just so happens to involve taking you out." Shocker said.

Kara narrowed her eyes and said," That's not going to happen."

Rhino chuckled and said," That's what you think, but thanks to our employers, they gave us some upgrades, alien related."

 _"I'll bet it was Cadmus."_ Kara thought annoyed. "That doesn't mean I won't stop you, and destroy whatever tech you have."

"Beetle." Shocker said and nodded.

Beetle nodded and fired a rocket at Kara. Kara blasted it with heat-vision, and it exploded, except there wasn't a normal explosion. A green cloud rushed towards her, and she started to cough and fell to her knees. She can immediately feel herself starting to get weaker, and the realization of what she was hit with, made her feel scared.

Kryptonite.

"Courtesy from Cadmus. Now, any last words?" Rhino said.

"Yeah, what else do you three have up your sleeves?" A voice said.

Everyone looked up at a lamppost to see a familiar Spider themed hero. Spider-Man waved at the villains, and the three of them felt their blood boil.

"What the hell are you doing here, Spider-Head?!" Shocker exclaimed.

Peter sat down on the lamppost, shrugged and said," What? Can't a guy visit a different city once a while? See the sights, take a break. Also, coming here was a bad move, if you wanted to get your butt kicked by a super powered alien, you should've gone to Metropolis. Superman would've gladly done so. No offense." Peter said the last part to Kara.

"None taken." Kara said, finding his jokes kinda funny.

"Augh! Take this, Spider!" Rhino yelled and fired a Missile.

Peter jumped off the lamppost, and it soon exploded. All three villains charged at him, and Beetle was the first one to get close enough. He tried to punch Peter but he dodged it, and jumped when Beetle fired an energy blast from his wrist.

"Ok, probably one of those upgrades." Peter muttered. "Gotta watch out for their new tricks."

Kara was starting to get better, but she still felt a little woozy. She can faintly hear someone calling her name, and she got her bearings back to realize it was her earpiece.

"Kara? Do you copy?" Alex's concerned voice said.

"Alex? Yeah, I hear you; I'm starting to get better. And I may need some backup."

* * *

Back at the DEO, everyone was watching the monitors with the fight downtown. Alex was monitoring Kara's vitals from Winn's station, and J'onn was monitoring the situation with the other monitors. M'gann was watching as well, and had a plan forming in her head she knew was right, but would also get her in some serious trouble.

"Well she didn't get hit with a big dose of Kryptonite, but it was enough to immobilize her for a bit. What gives, I thought we gave all the Kryptonite to Superman?" Winn said.

"Well Agent Schott, there still more of that stuff out there. And it seems Cadmus found some." J'onn said. "Alright, we need a team to form a perimeter in the area, and do not engage until I say so." J'onn ordered everyone.

"But, what about M'gann?" Winn asked.

J'onn rose an eyebrow and said," What?"

Winn pointed towards the balcony and said," I think I just saw her fly out of the building. Is that bad?"

"What?!"

* * *

Kara watched as Spider-Man dodged and attacked two of the bad guys, while The Rhino was stalking towards her. She was starting to get up, and was going to take a defensive stance, but Rhino backhanded her, and she ended up flying, and crashing into a car.

She groaned in slightly pain and looked up.

A couple of plates opened up on Rhino's shoulders, and then he smugly said," Any last words, Supergirl?"

"Yeah, lay off her, you animal rip-off!" A voice said.

"Huh, what the?!" Rhino exclaimed as he started to levitate in the air.

Kara was confused for a moment, but it soon morphed into horror and shock.

M'gann was levitating in the air, and she had a new outfit on. It was similar to what J'onn had, but had a more feminine look to it. She had her hand out and had a determined look. She then threw her hand out, and Rhino went flying into Beetle.

Peter and Shocker stopped their fighting and looked at what just happened.

"Huh, you don't see that every day." Peter quipped.

"Yeah, what is up with this town?" Shocker said with a shake of his head.

He then fired his gauntlets at him, but Peter dodged them. He then fired some webbing, and it immediately stuck to Shocker's face. Peter then kicked him in the stomach and he immediately fell near Rhino and Beetle. Peter fired a web and swung to where M'gann was helping Kara up.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Kara nodded and said," I'll be fine."

Peter nodded, looked at M'gann and said, "And who might you be? I'm Spider-Man." He finished and held out his hand.

M'gann shook his hand, and thought about what to call herself, and then had an idea.

"I'm Miss Martian. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"What the heck are you doing?! J'onn is going to have a cow!" Kara whispered, seething.

M'gann didn't seem to mind and said," What, I fought on Mars, taking these guys on are going to be a walk in the park!"

Kara sighed, realizing she wasn't going to listen, and they needed all the help they could get.

 _"Uh, Kara."_ Alex concerned voice said over her earpiece.

"Don't worry, Alex. She's here, how's J'onn?" Kara asked the last part with slight fear.

 _"Papa Bear is not happy."_ Winn's voice squeaked.

 _"Tell her I'll have a talk with her when she gets back!"_ J'onn's voice yelled.

Kara bit her lip, and before she could say anything, Peter beat her to it.

"Looks like their done getting up, what's the plan?"

"Well, you've fought them before, how do we?" Kara said.

Peter nodded and thought of a plan.

"I got Shocker, you take on Rhino, and considering… I'm assuming Beetle is the only one that had that substance that made you weak, then Miss M, will take him."

M'gann nodded and then came up with another idea and said," And for incase we need to communicate… I'm going to create a Psychic link. It's something humans aren't used to, but it's not bad."

M'gann's eyes glowed green for a second, and both Kara and Peter felt a slight prick in their heads.

"What are you guys waiting for? Allons-y!" M'gann said and flew at Beetle.

{Did she quote Doctor Who… whoa this is weird.} Peter said with a shake of his head.

{Yeah… c'mon, we'll talk about it later.} Kara thought, and Peter felt the slight unease in her mind.

Beetle started to fire lasers from his wrists, and M'gann dodged them with grace. M'gann than telekinetically levitated a nearby manhole cover and tossed at Beetle, but had to move it so it was facing flat, so she wouldn't end up cutting him in half. Beetle pulled his arm back and out came an energy sword, and sliced it in half.

{Ok… the energy sword is new.} Peter commented.

Peter dodged another attack from Shocker, lucky for the city, Peter was actually in the air when it happened, and he was facing skyward. So far, he found out his Gauntlets were upgraded, and he had to be extra careful.

Peter stuck to a side of a building, and then jumped off, Shocker tried to shoot him again, but he then webbed his arms together. Peter was about to punch him, but Shocker him like a bat while his arms were stuck together. He then managed to get free, and started to fire again in short bursts.

Peter shook his head, and then dodged again. He ran on the side of the building, and fired a couple of more webs at his face. Shocker growled in anger as he tried to get the substance off. Peter was about to go for another punch, but noticed a mailbox behind him. Shocker got the webs off and then shielded himself when more webs came.

He noticed he wasn't hit, and laughed.

"Ha! Nice try insect!"

"Actually, Spiders are part of the Arachnid family, and also, look behind you Shockey."

Shocker raised a brow, and looked behind him. By that time, Peter pulled as hard as he could, and the mailbox came flying towards Shocker.

" Oh no, Mother-" **[1]**

The mailbox him, and he was sent to dreamland.

Kara fired her heat-vision when two more rockets were fired at her. She flew up, just in case they were laced with Kryptonite, but they weren't. Kara then took off towards Rhino, and Rhino himself laughed and then his transformed to make it seem more like the animal he was impersonating. Steam shot out and he charged, while also firing a couple of more rockets, and fired his Machine Guns.

Kara didn't flinch when the bullets hit her (thank you invulnerability), and she was about to fire her Heat Vision when a couple of nearby debris got in the way and the missiles impacted. Kara glanced at M'gann who telekinetically pushed Beetle into a wall. M'gann noticed, winked with a salute, and flew at Beetle.

Kara cocked back her fist, and Rhino got, while transforming and did the same while running. At the last moment, Kara dodged, and landed an uppercut under the Mech's chin. He went flying up, and Kara flew up, and punched him down. Rhino came down and created a small crater.

Kara could hear a groan coming from inside with her super hearing. She then fired her Heat-Vision where the joints met, so he wouldn't get up.

Kara landed, and Peter swung to her, and they both watched M'gann and Beetle fight.

{Huh, she sure does know how to fight.} Peter said.

{Yeah, Mars was at war, Green Martians vs. White Martians}" Kara sadly said.

{Ouch. So, I take it Greens lost?}

Before Kara could answer, she heard a whooshing sound. M'gann pulled up a Telekinetic Shield from a Flamethrower, Beetle started to fire at her. M'gann looked like she was starting to weaken, and Kara thought she saw some white on M'gann. But she didn't have time to think on it.

"You go left, I go right." Kara said aloud.

Peter had a determined look under his mask and said," Got it."

M'gann wasn't sure how long she could shield herself from the fire. And it was also a matter of time before people would start seeing who she really was, and she wasn't planning on that happening anytime soon. But almost a split second later, she wasn't feeling intense heat, but slightly cold?

She opened her eyes to see Kara was front of her, and was using her Super Breath to counteract the heat. Spider-Man himself was behind Beetle, sneaking up on him. He then leaped into the air, and did a spin kick that connected with Beetle's head. That stopped him and was about to attack Spider-Man, but Kara was already near him and punched him into a wall, and then landed on the ground, unconscious.

Kara and Spider-Man walked over to her, and Kara held out her hand.

"Are you alright?" She worriedly asked.

M'gann rubbed her head, got up with the help of her, and said with a grin," I'm fine, fire hurts. So, what's next?"

Kara chuckled and then looked back at Spider-Man, who was now webbing up a now unconscious Beetle. After that all three of them walked over to each other and shook hands.

"Gotta say, I've seen you on the news, you're much cooler in person, although Superman would've been cooler. No offense… again."

Kara felt a slight twinge of jealously, but she buried it and said," It's fine, I'm used it. So, how did you get here to National City?"

Peter got nervous and said," Uh, just visiting."

Man, he hoped that sounded convincing.

Kara raised a brow, and used her X-Ray vision. Normally she wouldn't do that sort of thing unless it was an emergency or the person was a bad guy, but she felt she had to do it. Who she saw made her blink in surprise.

"So, by visiting, you meant on assignment from the Bugle?" Kara said.

M'gann was confused, while Peter mouth dropped under his mask.

"Uh I don't-"

Kara leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Also, to make it fair, my identity is you-know-who from Catco."

Peter blinked and said," Wow, who would've thought two superhero's worked for News Organizations."

"Speaking of News Organizations, I see the Press coming." M'gann said.

"M'gann, I think you should leave."

M'gann shrugged and said a little excitedly," What? People already know about Uncle J'onn. There's nothing wrong about knowing about me, minus my secret identity. And not to mention I'll be on the covers of Newspapers and Social Media!"

Kara found her excitement amusing, but it was dwarfed by the fact that J'onn wanted M'gann to keep a low profile. Oh Rao, she was looking forward to that conversation once they got back to the DEO.

Once the Press arrived, Kara also saw Ben Urich in the crowd, along with a couple of reporters from Catco. All three let them take their pictures and answered some things. But when they asked M'gann, Kara answered for her.

Kara then got an idea and went over to Peter. She lifted his mask a little and kissed his cheek, and pulled it down. When that happened, a whole bunch of camera flashes went off, and Reporters were talking about it. Peter himself was blushing profusely under his mask, while M'gann giggled, and Kara smiled innocently. **[2]**

A couple of unmarked vehicles came and Kara saw Alex and a bunch of DEO Agents get out. Kara smirked a little when Alex walked up to Maggie and a couple of Officers and did the whole 'FBI Agent Alex Danvers' routine. And she could could faintly see Maggie's mouth turn up a little. Kara was still happy about Alex coming out and finding someone who cared for her. And also finding someone who was as cool as Alex.

{I ship them.} Kara thought with amusement.

{Ship who?} Peter asked.

Kara blushed a little and thought {Uh, M'gann?}

{Oh, right sorry!} M'gann thought and stopped the connection.

'Phew, what a relief, now I can have my thoughts to myself." Peter thought.

After Alex was done talking to Maggie, she walked over to them, and held out her hand to Kara.

"Special Agent Danvers from the FBI. We'll take these three off your hands." Alex said, and sent her a quick conspiratorial wink.

"Well 'Special Agent Danvers' there all yours, but, you should probably take a statement from Spider-Man here, considering he's fought them before." Kara said.

"Uh, just to set the record straight, I had no idea they would be here. I was just visiting." Peter pointed out.

Alex nodded and said," We'll take your word for it. Alright, let's get these guys contained!" Alex ordered the last part.

Before any of them could move, an engine like noise was heard, and Beetle shot up. He fired a small projectile from his wrist and then threw a couple of small canisters on the ground. He then shot away into the sky, the canisters let out Tear Gas, and the other projectile he had shot out was a Kryptonite Gas Grenade.

M'gann started to cough and felt tears started to sting her eyes. But she managed to shake it off, and took off into the air, and then used her powers to create a telekinetic bubble to get all the gas. After she did, she threw it up into the sky. She looked down at everyone, they all looked alright, except, she saw Kara holding onto a car, and not looking good.

She got back to the ground and went to check on her. She looked at Alex, and motioned her to help. Alex nodded and she helped Kara by putting her arm over her shoulder like M'gann, and they started to head to the vehicles.

* * *

"Well, looks like those doses you got were small, and not the size of a normal crystal. But I suggest taking it easy." Alex said.

Everyone, including Spider-Man, was at the DEO. After Beetle escaped, and Kara was left slightly immobilized, they got her under some Solar Radiation, and the questioning with Shocker and Rhino went underway. J'onn had to read their minds, due to them keeping quiet. And it turned out that Kara was right about Cadmus. They had contacted them, and got them some upgrades, in order for them to take on Kara. But they didn't know she would have help from Spider-Man and the new Miss Martian. After that, they would either be taken over to the real FBI or SHIELD.

"Alex, I spent some time under the panels, I'll be fine." Kara said and got up.

Alex crossed her arms and gave her a stern look and said," Just take my advice, or do you want to stay and take some tests?"

Kara was about to argue some more, but Steve who was watching the exchange, said," Kara, I think she's right. just because you as if your ready, doesn't mean you shouldn't rest first. People have limits, and they have to take a break, once in awhile.

Peter who was also there, and had his mask off nodded and said," I agree with you on that Cap... can I call you that?"

Peter had met Steve when he first came into the DEO after finding out what happened. Peter basically fanboyed and embarrassed himself a little in front of one of his heroes, by blabbering how cool he was, how he owned all of his comics and other stuff. Steve was a little imitated by that, but he took it in stride, and they were starting to build a friendship.

"It's fine."

Alex had a triumphant look and said," Thank you. See Kara, even your idol and boyfriend believes the same."

Both men in question weren't sure if they should've been embarrassed, confused or both.

Kara gave Alex a dirty look and said," Shut up."

Meanwhile, in J'onn's office, J'onn himself was close to having a stroke.

"What were you thinking?!" J'onn exclaimed.

M'gann who was sitting in a chair opposite to him, who didn't look scared, or intimated, but had a confident look.

"I did what I felt was right, Uncle J'onn."

J'onn pinched the bridge of his nose and said," You just arrived here, and your cover could be blown. And everyone could've seen who you really are. Did they see you?"

M'gann flinched a little and said," They didn't, I tried my hardest not to change. I have Kara to thank for that."

J'onn breathed a sigh of relief and said,"Good, cause I wouldn't know how to explain that. The DEO could only do so much, and I don't want to deal with Fury or possibility some other Government Agency. I can't lose you again."

M'gann got up and went to hug, J'onn. They stayed like that for minute, and M'gann let go and looked him in the eyes.

"Your not, and I was thinking. Kara and you guys welcomed me into a new life, and I wanted thank and help Kara. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I've seen the news, and there are a lot of heroes on Earth. I think there's room for another, and I promise I'll be safe."

J'onn sighed, and went to sit at his desk to think for a moment. After a minute he looked at M'gann and said.

"We'll take things slow, you train with Alex, Kara or me. You'll handle small situations first, and see where you go from there. But, you will have to keep your alibi as Megan Scott. Understand?"

M'gann whooped for joy and said," You have my word! Look out world, here comes Miss Martian!"

* * *

Later on back in New York. It was already night time, and Peter walked into his apartment. After what happened in National City, Ben and himhad to return to the Daily Bugle and give Jamenson their interview of Supergirl. They actually had to sign some forms from the DEO about confidentiality and other things, beforehand. They also had to deal with his usual tirade about Spider-Man, and how he had teamed up with Supergirl and a new 'alien menace'. After that, they were free to go home, and Peter and Ben had a talk about him being Spider-Man, which Peter was now thankful for a new ally and a tiny little weight was off his shoulders.

But being in National City and helping out made him think. He thought about how he could do more and be something more. He knew he couldn't stay in the bubble he had been in since becoming Spider-Man, and he knew he had to make a change.

Peter breathed out and remembered a conversation he with someone a couple of months ago. And how he would think about the offer that was handed to him. He took out his phone and dialed a private number. He heard the phone ring, and then someone picking it up.

 _"Hello?"_ A female voice said.

"Hey, Agent 13? It's me, tell Fury... I'm in."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Personally, I liked this one better than the Spidey/Bat Family team up.

[1] If any of you seen Infinity War, and saw the Post Credit scene, then you'll get it.

[2] I got that idea from a story called 'Meeting Spider-Man' by cornholio4, go and check out the writers stories.

Till next time.


	9. Welcome to Earth 38

**Last chapter and then it's onto Avengers! Just need to bring one more character into this. Now, I'm not sure how fast the chapter for Avengers is going to go. The added strain of more characters is no longer an issue, but I do have a couple of small subplots for this that I have planned. Now for Bette's character, not much is known about her, due to her being in only one episode of Flash, so I have feel I have blank slate to work with.**

 **And once this chapter is done, there will be a time skip of about 1 or 2 months, and then Avengers will happen. Also, when I'm done with this one, I'm going to get started on my Supergirl/Captain America crossover that will branch from this, which may or not follow the events of Supergirl season 2. But I have yet to figure out a title for it.**

 **And also, I unfortunately have Summer school, so I wont' have the time to write as much as I want to. But if it helps me transfer to a State or University, then I have no problem with it. Stupid chem class. (Ignore the last part)**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Earth 38**

Nick Fury let what he just heard be processed inside his head. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, besides the underline bad effects of it if word got out. He himself was pretty much an open minded person, considering a world where aliens, mutants and Super-Soldiers existed, that it has become a common occurrence. An occurrence that was on the lines of both good and bad.

And there was the fact about being able to know things. Considering he was the Director of a Spy Agency, and knowing things saved lives and helped with a lot. It also get you an edge over people, or to get some kind of hold on them. And the thing he was just finding out right now, is something he wished he would've known sooner.

So after a minute to think and processing it, he said.

"So, let me get this straight. These three are from a parallel earth: one's a Speedster, the other one can travel dimensions, and the other one can make things spontaneously combust, just by her touch?"

Kara nodded and said," Pretty much."

Kara had gotten the call from Phil that Fury had the time to talk to Kara. He said Fury would've talked to her sooner, but he had a busy week, and some other issues he needed to deal with. So, she had to meet Fury the next day, and beforehand, she had to jump to Earth 1 and get Barry, Cisco and Bette.

The next day, they went to DC, which when they got there, Cisco commented how he always wanted to visit the nation's capital and visiting it on another Earth was cool. But he had to whisper it, due to them being a SHIELD issued vehicle that was being driven by an Agent.

Once they got to the Triskelion, they were issued guest passes and sent the top floor, where Fury's office was located.

Fury was looking over the progress of Project PEGASUS, which was doing well. And so far today, nothing else happened that warranted his attention. Until he heard a knock at his door, and remembered he had a meeting with Kara Danvers about something.

He said 'come in' and Danvers came in, with 3 other people and sat down in the chairs. He remembered Coulson telling him that Kara would be with 3 other people when they met. Said that they were vital to what she had to say.

And being in Spy mode, he scrutinized the three new arrivals. The one with brown hair and boyish features didn't seem like a threat, but he could in his eyes a sense of confidence and a little bit of pain. But there something else to him that seemed to make the hair on his body go up, something close to like static electricity. The second seemed like he was really intelligent, and judging by the way he looked around his office, he seemed curious, and just like the first male, seemed to give off some sort of vibe. He would have to keep his eye on the both of them.

The final person was the only female in the room, besides Danvers. She held herself like someone with a Military background, and she was surveying the room. Which from experience, he assumed she had looked at all the exit and escape routes in the building since she go there. And judging by her body language, she was nervous, which didn't sit well with him.

He knew he had his Pistol in his coat, and under his desk. He knew he would need either one, just in case.

After Danvers introduced him to the new arrivals, whose names were: Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon and Bette Souci. She started to explain the reason why she was here, and the situation that involved Bette. Once in a while Allen, Ramon or Souci would fill in blanks that would coincide with the information about their Earth, but they didn't reveal a lot.

Which Fury wasn't ok with, because he was the kind of person who wanted all the facts, when it came to stuff. But, he would voice his ever growing objections, and concerns when they were done.

After they were done, his head was swimming with this new information. So, he had just found out that The Theory of the Multiverse was real, and three of the people in the room came from one, who coincidentally, came from the first Earth. Although they weren't sure if it was first Earth, considering there's a possibility of more.

And Danvers herself has traveled to it before, multiple times in fact. And she was asking if Souci herself could now live on this or his earth, due to circumstances.

Fury gave them his best glare, which looked like it worked, due to the one with Hispanic Heritage, Cisco, cowering slightly. While the other three held their ground.

"So, not only do I find out that the theory of multiple earths is real. But someone who I recruited has the audacity to ask me if someone from another earth can switch to here. As if SHIELD is some kind of goddamn immigration service. And is there a reason why you failed to mention this in the slightest?" He said, with anger slowly rising to the level of which his last name was.

Kara bit her lip and said," Well… uh, our Earth or Earth 38 isn't in the sights of people who travel to different Earths. And you never asked? I mean, the DEO knows to some extent, and unless it was a matter of National Security, there was no problem."

Fury nodded, finding her explanation tolerable. Although, he now had to worry about the possibility of people from other Earths invading. As if this world or… damn, terminology.

"Ok, then has there been anyone from another Earth, that has come here?"

Barry stepped forward and said," I did, actually, Kara told me that you guys probably monitored an unknown Speedster last year."

As a matter of fact, they did, he remembered last year that an unknown Speedster had teamed up with Supergirl to take on Leslie Willis, and Siobhan Smythe. Or how they called themselves Livewire and Silver Banshee, after that incident, he disappeared.

When nothing turned up, he even asked Charles Xavier, who they both known each other for years, which was mainly due to his wife, Moira being his S.O and Mentor back when he first started out in the CIA. He said there weren't any new mutants that could move fast, so that was a dead end.

"So, I take it that was you." Fury stated.

"Yeah, but it was only by accident. I was testing something out." Barry said, and didn't say anything, which meant he couldn't reveal anything else.

Fury looked over at Bette now and said," So, why exactly do you want to move here? Weather over there is bad?" He sarcastically quipped.

Bette's expression turned dark and said," A military General on my earth, Wade Eiling found out about my powers, and experimented on me. He wanted to use me as a weapon, but I escaped. After that, I was on the run, and soon returned to Central City to get some files. I ran into him again, but I had help from Barry and his team. I soon made the stupid choice of trying to kill him, due to me believing I won't have a target on my back.

He shot me, but Barry saved me, and after that, I was on the run. I would occasionally visit Team Flash and help them out. It was until Kara told me about the plan she had." She finished and she started to brighten up.

So it was another Banner situation, sometimes he wondered how people like Ross or this Eiling character stayed in the military or in office.

Fury sighed, and rubbed his temples and said," So, there won't be any threats from different dimensions coming here?"

Cisco shrugged and said," No, but unless a criminal who can travel dimensions either by powers or some sort of tech comes here, don't be surprised when a hot chick named Gypsy with the same powers as me, comes here. So unless anything like that happens, then your golden."

"Ok but here's another issue, what if Souci here as another version of herself here? I can't just make her disappear."

Kara was a bit frightened by that, due to not knowing if he was joking or not, but shook it off and said," There isn't actually. I checked the DEO's database. There's no one in the world who looks like Bette."

But what Kara did find was that, there were some alternate versions of people from Earth 1. Last time she was on Earth 1, she asked Oliver and Barry if she could look up people who could have alternate selves on her earth.

They agreed, and she got a list of names.

Turned there wasn't another version of Barry or Oliver living on this Earth, but there was a couple of who did. There was someone named Conner Rhodes who worked for a Hospital in Chicago, who was doppelganger of Oliver's late friend Tommy Merlyn.

And the biggest was Felicity's. When Kara had first met her, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew her from somewhere. It wasn't until she got back to her earth, and saw Winn reading a Tech Magazine that had a picture of Tony Stark and his daughter Felicity Stark on it.

Fury looked at all of them with stern looks, and after thinking about it, he said," What was said here, won't be revealed to anyone. The only people who would know are you four, myself, my second in command and a couple of my top agents. The World Security Council can't find out. Miss Souci, I'll get a new identity ready for you soon, but to take suspicion away, you'll need to join SHIELD and a certain project I'm working on. Don't worry it's not anything bad. And I'll give you a little bit to consider it. Am I clear?"

Bette was trying not to smile, even though she was slightly worried about joining SHIELD, said," Yes sir, crystal."

Cisco held his hand up and said," What's the World Security Council?"

"My superiors who see oversight of SHIELD, they work under the U.N. Now, if there's anything else, then you're all free to go. And Danvers, you, the DEO and me will have a long talk later about anything else that needs my attention. I know Henshaw and I are Directors of different Agency's, which deal with different objectives, but we need to cooperate more on things." He sternly said.

All of them nodded, and soon walked out of the office. When Cisco walked out he let out a breath and sat down on a nearby chair and said.

"Man, that dude is scary. He's basically the spy of all spy's."

Barry rubbed the back of his head and said to Kara," Yeah, you're really brave facing that guy, Kara."

Bette shrugged and said," I faced people like him before, back when I was still in the Military."

When got out of the Triskelion, all four found an alleyway that didn't have any camera, and people wouldn't see anything. So Cisco would be able to Vibe himself, Barry, and Bette back to Earth 1.

Kara grinned and said, "So, how does it feel to be able to live a normal life now?"

Bette smiled and said," I'm just relieved now. I can't thank you enough, Kara."

"I'm happy to help. I'll let you know when SHIELD is done."

Cisco put on his Vibe Glasses and said," Just a heads up, if there's a party, I'm totally in."

"I'm not much of a party person, I'm more of a, go out and get a drink kind of person." Bette said.

"Well, there is a Bar in National City that my friends and I go to. Maybe when you officially move here, you would like to go?"

Bette shrugged and said," Sure, why not."

"Good, I'll see you guys later, I need to head to the DEO." Kara said.

"Hold on, I can Vibe you over there, if you want?" Cisco said.

"That'll work."

Kara held Cisco's shoulder and Cisco took them to the DEO. Barry and Bette were the only ones there, and Bette started to think about something Fury said.

"By the way, Fury is I may have to join some kind of team, do you know what?"

Bette wasn't thrilled that she had to join a Government Agency, and join some kind of team. She had enough trouble with Government related issues back on Earth 1, and she was completely fine with working with Team Flash and Arrow. Even though Oliver could learn to loosen up a little bit.

But, she would have to work with people she didn't know, and didn't how they act.

Barry thought about it for a second and said," Well, Kara told me that Fury recruited her and a couple of others to a team, it's not anything bad. They'll be independent, and they would be called once they're needed."

Bette raised a skeptical brow and said," What's it called?"

"Kara said it was called the Avengers Initiative."

Bette nodded and was about to ask more, but Cisco returned.

"Man, I was at the DEO for a brief second, and I guns drawn on me. Thank you Kara. Alright, let's head back."

Barry and Bette held Cisco's shoulders as he made another breach.

"By the way, did any of you think that Fury looked like Samuel L. Jackson?" Cisco asked.

Barry thought about it for a second, and said," I don't see it. But he sorta reminds me of a female version of Amanda Waller. From what Oliver told and showed me about her."

Both friends continued their debate on the topic while heading back to Earth 1. While Bette sighed in slight annoyance.

A couple of days later, Steve, Bette, and Kara walked into the alien bar, Kara and her friends frequented. She waved at Mon-El, who was bartending, and saw Alex, Maggie, Winn and James sitting at some booths. She knew that J'onn couldn't make it, due to some DEO related issues that didn't require her or Alex's help. While M'gann wasn't allowed in the Bar, due to her age, Martian biology or not, and she would be starting school, which her first day was tomorrow. Apparently M'gann was a quick learner, and both Alex and J'onn cleared her.

Tonight they were welcoming Bette to their Earth. Fury had gotten Bette's new identity cleared up, and she was now allowed to move to Earth 38. Cisco had already dropped her off, and they already got her new identity and everything. Him and the rest of Team Flash would've been there, but they were busy with other things. Which was mainly due to the Speedster Barry was dealing with, Kara volunteered to help out, but Barry declined and told her to have a good a good time. But, Kara was hoping he would ask her for help when he needed it.

Also, Kara wanted to introduce Steve to the alien side of Earth now, and Kara did tell Bette about the Bar, albeit not mentioning the alien part of it. Not until she asked Kara when they got to National City. The both of them were a bit hesitant at first, which Kara understood. So she used her Kara Danvers charm, mostly on Steve, which was her own pout. Steve caved instantly and jokingly told her she played dirty, and Kara laughed.

She looked at Steve and Bette, who were both surveying the scene, not just who was there, but also possible exit points. Which she knew was a habit from when they was in the Army, and Bette's time trying to keep a low profile. But she could see the underline look of nervousness, especially when a couple of alien woman who walked by Steve, winked at him and walked off. She found that funny, and seeing his slightly flustered look was funny as well, but she couldn't shake off some sort of feeling. She cleared her throat, and the both of them looked at her.

"Don't worry, everything's cool. No one is going to bite."

That wasn't entirely true, due to Kara recognizing two aliens from a species she forgot the name of. And one of their customs were to slightly bite someone's hand was their way of greeting someone. But, she wasn't going to tell them that.

Steve nodded, still feeling a little nervous, grinned and said," Ok."

Bette took one last look around and said," Well, I've seen Meta-Humans and other things, aliens shouldn't be too crazy. I'll be fine."

The three of them headed over to the table, and everyone looked as the other three arrived.

"Guys, this Bette, and Steve, you already know everyone here, but this is Alex's girlfriend, Maggie." Kara introduced.

Bette waved and said," Nice to meet you all, Kara has mentioned some of you."

"Ma'am." Steve greeted and held out his hand to Maggie

Maggie gave out an amused snort, shook his hand and said," Nice to meet you, Captain. Also, don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. Maggie or when I'm on duty, Detective Sawyer."

Steve nodded and said," Duly noted." His eyes slightly widened and then said to Kara," She knows?"

Alex answered for Kara and said," Don't worry, she can keep a secret. No one else will know."

Steve sighed a little, he was glad no one had recognized him yet. He would've thought loads of people would've recognized him, after he ended up running around New York after waking up. He had a feeling SHIELD had something to do with it. And he was grateful, he didn't feel up to being crowded by people, thanking him, being in awe, and saying he was hero. He was just doing his job and protecting his country.

When he sat down, he then noticed how Alex gave her looks, or how close they were. He remembered when Kara said girlfriend, he just assumed it was lady talk for close or best friend. Bucky had set him up on double dates, and the women he brought were always close friends. But, Alex and Maggie seemed different, and the cogs in his head were starting to work something up, and he started realize what Kara meant.

"Uh, I'm sorry if this seems personal, but... are you two together?" Steve asked.

Winn and James drank their drinks, both feeling slightly nervous about the situation. Kara was surveying the situation, wanting to see how this played out, and would be ready to stop or help in a moment. Bette looked between Cap and the couple, she realized what Kara meant when she said it, and she had no problems with it. Back on Earth 1, a cousin she was close to was a Lesbian, and the rest of her family. She felt a slight pain in her heart, due to her not being able to see her family, but she knew she could always visit.

Alex seemed surprised, and blushed a little, but kept an unreadable look. While Maggie had the same look.

"You got a problem with that?" Maggie said, with no hint of emotion.

Steve realized he may have gotten a little personal, or had hit a nerve. He wasn't against same-sex relationships, if people of the same gender loved each other, then he had no problem. He didn't really see same-sex couples that much back in the 40's, back then he knew a lot of people frowned upon it, and heard stories of beatings and possible death.

Him and Bucky, mainly Bucky, stopped two guys from beating up a gay man. Steve himself was left with a couple of bruises, and a black eye, but he felt good in helping stop some bullies.

"Uh... n-no I have no problem what so ever... I'm just surprised... I didn't know same-sex couples were a little more open... i-in this time. And I'm not against it. I'm sorry if I upset you both." He tried to explain, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines, or making the situation worse.

And he did read a little about Same-Sex Rights, but he didn't read much into it. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset Kara's sister, and her girlfriend.

Maggie nodded, relaxed and said," It's fine, glad to know."

The tension in the room subsided and Kara breathe a sigh of relief, as did Winn, James, and Bette.

"And if you must know, Cap, I actually came out recently. It was something I didn't realized until recently." Alex said.

Steve nodded and said," That's good, it's best to say what's on your mind, leaving it to yourself would have repercussions in the future."

Alex smiled and said," Thanks, now, we did come here to welcome Bette to Earth 38, so I propose we get some drinks. Mon-El!"

Mon-El did a thumbs up and said," Gotcha, be right there!

Steve smirked and said," I can't get drunk, and neither can Kara."

Bette eyes widened and looked between them and said," Your serious? Are you kidding?"

Mon-El, who came with some drinks, said," Not entirely true, Kara can by drinking alien liquor. I'm pretty sure Steve here can as well."

Winn held up his drink and said," I propose we do it and get them on video."

"Winn!" Kara cried indigently and the group laughed.

* * *

 **And that's it! Next chapter we're going to Avengers.**

 **Also, I hope you caught the references I put in there. This is not going to be a big multi-crossover, I did those references for fun. And the part about Fury and Waller, that's a joke as well, Nick Fury is not a version of Amanda Waller.**

 **Also the Moira I mentioned is Moira MacTaggert, who has been in a couple of X-Men movies.**

 **Next chapter we'll see another familiar face.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. War

**Thank you everyone for your support and your reviews, it really means alot. Now onto Avengers, and next chapter the Avengers will be called in.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **War**

 **Time Skip: 2 months**

In an unspecified area of the Mojave Desert in the United States, a facility was in the middle of being evacuated. People varying from SHIELD and DEO Agents, with a couple of scientists running around, helping load material onto trucks and the trucks that were full of crates or people, took off into the night. Two of them were Agents Phil Coulson, and the other was DEO Agent Lucy Lane, who was the Liaison between the DEO and SHIELD.

They were both waiting a few yards from the landing pad, where a Helicopter was starting to land.

Lucy became the Liaison sometime after the Myriad incident . Due to her Military background, having experience with aliens and having gone on a couple of missions for SHIELD, she was already a level under Coulson, which was Level 7.

Lucy herself wore the uniform she wore when she was temporary the Director of the DEO, while Coulson wore his usual business suit.

"So, how long do you think we have?" Lucy asked.

Phil shrugged and said," Depending on the energy readings, who knows."

The Helicopter finally landed, and hatch opened. Maria Hill came out first, and then Nick Fury.

Fury approached them and said, "How bad is it?"

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Phil said.

Lucy and Phil led them through the facility, more people inside were taking stuff that was needed, and headed outside.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract, four hours ago." Phil said.

"Dr. Selvig nor anyone else was in the room at the time. We even checked the security tapes. No one was there, and wasn't any tampering. Spontaneous advancement." Lucy added.

"What are the energy levels now?"

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"What about readings from space? Did Henshaw say anything?" Fury said.

Lucy shook her head and said," J'onn said they didn't get anything. Alls quiet right now, just the normal traffic."

Fury nodded and added," How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Phil said.

"Do better."

Lucy nodded and was about to Coulson with the evacuation, but Fury stopped her.

"Agent Lane, I want you and Agent Hill to ship out the Phase 2 prototypes."

"Sir, Agent Lane is only Level 7; only 8 or higher are allowed to be near them." Hill pointed out.

Fury looked at her, then at Lucy and said," We need to get everything out as fast as we can. I'm only allowing this once. Until your brought about another level, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Lucy said.

"Alright let's go." Hill said and they both walked off, while ordering couple of Agents to follow them.

Fury then walked further down into the Facility, and went to where the Tesseract was. Dr. Selvig and the few scientists that were left to check the readings and see if there was anything they can do stop anything bad from happening.

As Fury and Selvig talked, they and everyone else in the room were being watch by Clint Barton, or how he was called 'Hawkeye'. The name suited him, due to him having a good eye and deadly accuracy. He hadn't missed a shot yet, and he was the best there was, if he didn't mean to brag.

Currently, he was sitting on a catwalk, which was usual position when watching everything. The scientists down below would joke that it was his nest, and he didn't mind. Overall, he would rather have taken another Op with Natasha than stay here. He listened to the scientists talk for the past couple of months, and the talk still went over his head. But orders where orders, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Complain, he could, but it would only get him so far.

He then thought about what Natasha told him once he got one of the rare chances to talk her and his family during his assignment. Turned out Supergirl herself, was working for SHIELD to some capacity. Natasha told him that Fury had recruited her into the Avengers Initiative, which Clint found odd, considering the WSC put an end to it, but he knew Fury would keep stuff from his bosses, so continuing the project was still going.

Him and Natasha were part of it, and a couple of others.

What most surprised him, was that Natasha had sparred and trained with her. She actually trained with Superman's cousin!

And the fact Supergirl had gained Natasha's trust, which was crazy, considering Natasha only let certain people into her life, and her trust. She must have done something to get that close to Natasha.

He had asked her, but she told him that he would have to meet her to find out. Which was he was pretty excited about. Even though he was jealous, and he was glad she didn't meet Superman yet, or else he would go AWOL and beg her to let him meet him.

He was a fan, although he had a feeling that Superman looked younger than him. Which he found sorta funny.

Lila and Cooper were huge fans of them, and he had bought Lila a Supergirl costume when he had returned home for a couple days, before he was given his current assignment. He knew Laura had a crush on Superman, and he would tease her about it, which would get her blushing, and slight punch on the shoulder, and a laugh.

He got out of his musings when Fury called for him. So he repelled down a rope he used. He walked over to Fury had an unamused look, which Clint humorously thought it was one of his default looks.

They walked and Fury said," I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance," Clint replied.

"Have anyone seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked, pointing at the Tesseract.

"No one has come or gone. Selvig's clean, no contacts, no I.M's. if there is any tampering sir, it isn't at this end."

Fury gave him a questioning look and said," At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Barton elaborated.

He thought of that after hearing the Scientists talk. Sure, most of the stuff they said went over his head, but he could understand some of the stuff. And he had watched Sci-Fi movies before, so he had a basic idea.

As if to prove his point, the Tesseract started to pulsate, and the ground started to shake. Everyone took a step back, and watched the cube spike. It then fired a blast of energy at the far end of the room, and created a barrier of sorts, until a view of what could be described as outer space was shown. The energy then dispersed and shout out across the room, which made everyone shield their eyes

Clint unshielded his eyes, and saw a figure where the energy blast ended. The figure was a man, and blue flames was around him, kneeling and he seemed to be carrying something. And the flames soon disappeared.

Clint had to admit, the guy knew how to make an entrance.

A couple of guards started to walk towards the man, guns trained on him. Clint had his hand near his gun, waiting for something to happen. And in his line of work, something was going to happen.

From what he could gather, the man was tall, lean, and wore some green costume. And the thing he was carrying looked like a Spear or a Scepter, and it had some sort of blue oval diamond.

The man looked up and had an evil smirk, and he started to get up.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury said.

The man looked at Fury, and then the staff. Clint knew this was going to be bad, and he tackled Fury to the ground when the man fired an energy blast from the Scepter. He then started to take out the guards, and Clint got up and fired a couple of shots at the man. The bullets bounced off him harmlessly. He glared at him, and fired another blast, but Clint dodged it, but the blast hit someone behind him.

Once he got up, the man was in front of him, and he tried to take a swing at him, but the man blocked his arm and held it.

"You have heart." He said a cultured, arrogant tone.

The man placed the tip of the spear to Clint's chest, and it started to glow.

The last thing Clint remembered, was darkness consumed his mind.

Fury had watched the whole thing, and kept his emotions in check. And he knew one of his best Agents was under control of him. So the next thing he did was to get the Tesseract, placed it in a briefcase. And started walking away, until he heard a voice.

'Please don't. I still need that." The man said.

He may have sounded calm, but Fury heard the underline threat mixed in.

Fury glanced at him and said," this doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of of course it does, I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burded with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig said from across the room.

Fury fully looked at Loki and said," We have no quarrel with your people." He reasoned.

"An ant had no quarrel with a boot." Loki shot back.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said, with an ounce of his voice hardening, not liking what he was saying.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie, once you accept that, in your heart." Loki said.

He then turned Selvig, and did the same thing he did to Clint. And to a couple of other Agents.

"You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

Fury had noticed how the chamber ceiling was starting to fill with a cloud of energy from the Tesseract, and it was starting to build. He needed to buy more time.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Barton said.

So much for buying time.

"Like the Pharaoh's of old." Fury agreed.

Selvig looked at the reading on one of the computers and said," He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.

Loki let the information sink in, looked at Barton and said," Well then."

Clint whipped out his gun, and shot Fury, and he hit the ground. He then grabbed the case with the Tesseract and leaved with Loki, Selvig and the other personnel Loki had taken over.

Lucy and Hill were in the garage, looking at the last truck driving off with the rest of the Phase 2 items. Lucy was curious to know Phase 2 was, and she knew it wasn't good, from what she had heard from J'onn, it sounded both good and bad.

Another tremor was felt, and she getting pretty anxious.

She heard an elevator dinged, and both her and Hill looked at it open. They saw Clint, and a couple of others walk towards them and heading to a vehicle. Selvig was with them, and some other guy was as well.

He looked out of place, and gave off a wave of some sort that she couldn't place. But, she also didn't see Fury. She assumed she went another way, and probably with Coulson.

"Need these vehicles." Clint said.

"Who's that?" Hill asked, voicing Lucy's suspicions of the man.

"He didn't tell me." Clint said.

The both of them looked suspiciously at them, something was off. Lucy was about to probe further, when she and Hill's radios crackled to life.

Fury's voice came from the other end sounding a bit strained and said," Hill, Lane, do you copy? Barton has turned-"

Both women dodged the shots when Clint started to fire. They began to fire back at him, but he already went to the driver's side of the truck, and soon sped off.

"You alright?" Lucy asked Hill.

Hill nodded and said," Yeah, I assume you are too. We need to catch up with them. I'll drive, while you shoot."

Lucy nodded and they ran to a nearby jeep, and drove off.

Lucy got onto her earpiece and said," Any vehicles ahead, we have Agents under control, they are heading into junction 12, and heading to the nearest exit. Block them. Over."

Hill took a couple of short cuts that would make them be able to get in front of them. They were planning on disabling their vehicle, but she heard of Barton, and how he never missed. If he was a good of a shot as she heard, then they would be in trouble.

Hill went through another tunnel, and they managed to catch up to the jeep. Hill drove faster, until they were in front of the jeep.

"Hang on!" Hill said.

Lucy held onto as Hill pulled the brakes, and did a 360 turn, and they ended up facing Barton's truck. Hill got the vehicles, bumper to bumper. Hill took driving, while Lucy pulled out her Pistol, and starting firing, alone with Barton firing at her.

Barton then sped up, and that forced Hill to swerve a little. He then got ahead, which forced Hill to do another 360. She then hit the gas and sped off after them again.

"Damn, where's Supergirl when you need her?" Lucy muttered.

"I don't think we need her for this."

"Well if it means more girl power, I'm not complaining." Lucy joked.

Hill seemed to snort in amusement, which Lucy was sorta surprised. That was because she always thought Hill was a straight forward attitude, and by the book.

A loud rumbling was heard, and made their truck jump a little from the shocks. The rumbling got stronger and louder. Lucy looked around, and to her horror, the entire ceiling was starting to collapse. It sorta reminded her of Indiana Jones, and then Hill had to starting swerving, due to rocks collapsing all around them.

The jeep then got buried under rocks, and Lucy was knocked unconscious. She didn't know how long she was out, but she started to gain consciousness, and heard someone yelling her name. She opened her eyes, and blinked a little, she could see someone blurry, and then saw it was Maria Hill.

She could barely hear what she was saying, due to her ears ringing, but she soon got her full hearing back.

"Lane… Lucy, can you hear me?"

Lucy groaned and said," Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Dammit."

Hill breathed a sigh of relief and said," Thank God." Hill then heard Fury talking to her over her walkie-talkie, and answered." A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. Agent Lane is going to need Medical Attention. Can you walk?" Hill asked the last part to Lucy.

"Yeah I can."

She got up, and held onto the side of the jeep for support. Hill brought her down, so she could sit, and a basic eye exam by moving her finger to see if Lucy was concussed or not.

"Alright your fine, but we should stay here just incase." Hill said.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue, looking for that briefcase." Fury started to order.

"Roger that." Hill answered.

"This is a Level SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war." Fury's voice ranged through the speaker.

Lucy's eyes widened, and saw Hill's face darken a little. The last words Fury said rung in her mind, and she didn't hear what else was said.

But she now knew something bigger was going to happen.


	11. Dudes, We're Getting the Team Together!

**If any of you watched Phineas and Ferb, then you'll get the reference of the chapter title. And wow, this has to be my longest chapter yet. I advise you to read the first chapter, due to me adding something that would help make a lot more sense with the last part of this chapter.**

 **I also want to say thanks to everyone, and I hope you all like the chapter**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Dudes, we're getting the Team Together!**

Natasha Romanov sat in an abandoned warehouse in Russia, strapped to a chair, while being interrogated. The General she was tasked to get information from, was teller her it, much to her benefit. The plan was originally to try and seduce and get information from the General. But he knew who she was, and that's how she was in the 'predicament' right now.

But to her amusement and her own knowledge, she could easily get out, and whoop everyone's ass's as if it was nothing. One of the perks of being one of the most lethal spies/assassin's in the world.

One of the guards walked over to her, and slapped her hard across the face. She reeled a little, and took a deep breath. It didn't really affect her, she had taken much worse.

 _"This is not how I wanted the evening to go."_ Luchkov said in Russian.

And Natasha knew exactly where he was going with that, but he wasn't her type.

 _"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better,_ " She dryly said in Russian.

 _"Who are you working for? Lermentov yes? Does he think he that we have to go through him to move cargo?"_ Luchkov said and motioned to one his guards.

The guard closet's to Natasha, tipped her chair back a little, so she was over the opening that led three stories down.

 _"I thought General Soholob is in charge of the export business?"_ Natasha said, pretending to sound weak and scared.

 _"Soholob, a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face,"_ Luchov said, trying to imitate her.

 _"You really think I'm pretty?"_ Natasha said, trying to annoy him.

Luchov motioned for his thugs to Natasha. The thug walked over and forcefully grabbed her jaw.

 _"This idiot will get a couple of punches to his face."_ Natasha thought and smirked internally.

" _Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out."_ Luchkov said.

He then walked over to a table that some very lethal looking tools. Natasha knew that was her cue to end this soon. Or else getting manicures would be a little more tougher.

And the fact she was planning on visiting Kara in National City, once she had a few days off, and they could hang out.

"You may want to write it down," Luchov said in English, while grabbing the pliers.

Before he could do anything, one of the goons phones went off, which confused everyone. The goon then answered it and then said to Luchov after a second.

"It's for her."

Luchov grabbed the phone and angrily said," You listen carefully."

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, third floor. We have a F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Phil Coulson threatened in a calm voice on the other end.

Luchkov had a confused, and slightly fearful look, and then put the phone between Natasha's shoulder and head. Natasha got the phone situated and waited for the response.

 _"We need you to come in."_ Coulson said.

"Are you kidding? I'm working." Natasha said, slightly irritated.

 _"This takes precedence."_

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything." Natasha said and glanced at Luchkov.

"I don't give everything," The man in question stuttered.

Natasha gave him a 'really' look, and went back to her conversation with Coulson. Sure she could finish this at anytime, but getting information took time and he would have to wait.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

 _"Natasha. Barton's been compromised."_ Coulson said, getting to the point.

Natasha held her emotions well but there were times when she would let them show. She may have had a shocked face for a split second, but she put on her Black Widow face and knew she needed to finish this.

Clint Barton may be her partner but also her friend. Back before she would join SHIELD, Clint had been assigned to take her out. But he spared her; he saw something in her and offered her job at SHIELD. The rest was pretty much history after that.

But she would do anything to get him back. But now she had to get rid of the anger that was boiling inside of her.

"Let me put you on hold." She said and motioned for Luchkov to take the phone.

As he was about to do that, Natasha kicked his leg and then head butted him. One of the thugs rushes at her but she got up and kick boxes him in the face in succession. She then rolls over the thug after she trips him, and then stomps on the other thugs foot with the peg of the chair and then head butts him and he was knocked out. She then does a flip and lands on the other thug hard and breaks the chair. She sees the other start to get up.

She goes and drop kicks him and falls down with her wrapping her legs around his neck and knocks him out.

She then grabbed Luchkov, wraps his leg around with a hanging chain. She drops him down the open floor and leaves him hanging like a fish on a hook. She then picks up the phone and her heels without skipping a beat.

"Where's Barton now?"

 _"We don't know."_

"But he's alive."

 _"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."_

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." She said dryly.

 _"No, I got Stark. You got the big guy."_

Natasha's eyes widened a bit on who Coulson was referring too.

She had to talk to the Hulk.

"Bozhe moi." She muttered.

* * *

Lucy closed the SUV door, and walked to Kara's apartment building. The past 24 hours were a blur, after the incident, she was taken to the nearest SHIELD base, and treated with the others who were injured. She only had minor cuts and bruises like Hill, and she didn't have a concussion.

After getting all available assets to look for the Cube and Loki, Fury had tasked her, Coulson and a couple of others to notify everyone who was listed as confirmed on the Avengers list. She would hand them packets on what's going on, and then give them 24 hours or less to get their affairs in order, and they get them to the Helicarrier.

She was tasked with getting Kara, Spider-Man and Steve Rogers or Captain America. She remembered the stories her grandfather told back when he was in World War 2, he was saved and served with Captain Rogers as part of the Howling Commando's. That's how her dad joined, and was a reason why she joined the military and JAG.

She was planning on asking Kara to get Steve himself, due to her being able to get their faster. And the fact she had been looking after him for the past couple of months. And now realized she hadn't talked to Kara for a while now too, she guessed she was just too busy.

She got out of the elevator, and walked down the hall, until she found Kara's apartment. It was nighttime, so she didn't have to worry about her patrolling the city for now. She knocked on the door, waited a minute, but nothing happened. She knocked a little harder, and heard a sleepy voice say she'll get it.

The door opened and a teenage girl in her mid teen came to the door.

She woke up a little, smiled and said," Hello, can I help you? Also, I love your hair."

Lucy grinned a little, she seemed to radiate positive energy like Kara. But she was sorta confused why a teenager was here.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kara Danvers, does she still live here?"

"Yep. Kara! Someone's here for you! I'm heading back to bed, sorry." She said and walked off back to one of the rooms.

Kara came out of her room and yawned. She had on a 'Midvale Stallions' t-shirt, and yoga pants on. She looked at Lucy and blinked, looking fully awake.

"Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and said," Hey Kara."

Kara smiled and went to hug her. But she hugged too hard, and Lucy heard some bones creaking or cracking.

"Kara… too hard." She wheezed.

Kara let's go and Lucy took in a breath.

"Sorry." Kara cringed.

Lucy waved her off and said," It's fine, I'm sorry for waking you up at this hour, but, there's a problem."

Kara turned on a light and motioned her sit on a seat at the island of her kitchen. Lucy went to sit, while Kara turned on a light and sat next to her. She then noticed the slight cuts on her face.

Kara gave her a concerned look and said," What happened? I would've gotten informed from J'onn or Alex.

She did hear about something, Alex mentioned that J'onn was stuck in his office for quite a bit, and she heard him yell a couple of times. Kara was tempted to used her super-hearing, but knew it was private conversation.

"It's a SHIELD and DEO related issue. But it's mainly SHIELD. Fury didn't give all the details to the DEO yet."

"You're working for SHIELD now?"

"Not entirely, J'onn suggested me to be the Liaison between the DEO and SHIELD. Before I explain more, who was that at the door?"

"That was M'gann, J'onn's niece."

Lucy rose a brow in confusion, but then realized something.

"She wouldn't be the Miss Martian that's been on the news, is she?"

Kara grinned and said," She is, she arrived on Earth 2 months ago. Turns out J'onn isn't the only Green."

Kara was proud of M'gann. She and everyone else had trained her, and she did a good job with helping out National City with Kara so far. She did had a knack for fighting and protecting people, and public opinion was pretty much in favor for Miss Martian. Another good thing was that there was no White Martian activity. That was both a good thing and bad thing, but the DEO was on alert.

"That's great. But, we have to get right down to business."

"What's it about?"

Lucy handed Kara a folder and a Tablet she was holding. Kara turned it on and then looked at the folder. The folder had a picture of a cube, a couple of documents that had field reports, experiments and other things. Most of them dated back to the Forties. When she looked at the Tablet, she saw profiles, pictures and videos that showed her and other people.

"The cube is called the Tesseract. It was stolen 24 hours ago. Director Fury wants all hands on deck for this. That means he's calling in everyone. And Fury wants you to bring in Captain Rogers into this. It's time he gets out of retirement."

* * *

Bruce Banner sat in the home of one of his patients in India, it had been a year since his last incident and no one has been able to find him. Which was a good thing, but sooner or later, he would have to run again. And he hoped the 'other guy' wouldn't make an appearance anytime soon.

Bruce had gotten used to life on the run and going from place to place. On a good note, throughout his years of traveling, he had witnessed and experienced a lot of cultures. But he still wished to find a cure and be able to live a normal life. He would also think about Betty a couple of times, and thought about what this whole experience would've been like if she had gone with him.

But, he knew that she didn't deserve this kind of life, and deserved a normal life. He hoped she had one right now.

For now though, he needed to stay hidden and help the people in this village.

He heard footsteps coming up the steps near him and saw a little girl.

 _"What are you doing here? Get out! You shouldn't be here!"_ A woman helping Banner said.

 _"I have to see the doctor! It's my father!"_ The girl said.

Bruce went over to the girl and said _," Calm down. What's wrong?"_

The girl stares at something and Bruce turns to see her looking at the other sick patients.

 _"Is he like them?"_

The girl held out all the money she had and Bruce felt sympathy for her. He nodded and they head out and he follows her. They were getting close to the edge of the village. Bruce had a feeling that something was amiss but didn't pay heed to it. He saw a Government vehicle towards them and he turns around, so they won't notice and recognize him.

He wasn't sure if they would, but he couldn't be too careful.

The car passed and he followed the girl into the house. As he walked in, the girl ran and escaped through the window. Bruce was left there mentally cursing, seeing what was going on. Although he had to give credit for whoever was doing this to lead him out of a populated area.

"Should've have gotten paid up front, Banner." He mumbled.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." A voice said.

A woman appeared from behind the curtains and Bruce looked at her. She was attractive but she looked very lethal.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," Bruce said and sat his bag down.

"And what it? Yoga?" Natasha asked with a slight smirk.

Bruce nodded and knew he had to get to business.

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. I assume the whole place is surrounded." He said and looked out the window.

"Just you and me." Natasha said, but Bruce knew she was lying..

"And your little actress buddy. Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did." Natasha said.

Bruce knew there was meaning to that, but knew it wasn't important, "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha evenly said.

She was looking at him for any signs of aggravation. She knew that: one wrong move, and things would get more interesting.

"Are you here to kill me Ms. Romanoff?" Bruce asked. "Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

It wasn't a threat, but more of a stated fact. And even if she could try to shoot or stab him, the other guy would come out . He's been a similar situation with a gun before.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHEILD." Natasha said, getting to the point.

"SHEILD. How'd they find me?"

"We've never lost you doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

Bruce was a little grateful for that. But he knew they didn't do that out of kindness, and knew there was another motive to helping him.

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

Natasha smiled a little and said," I'll persuade you."

Bruce was sorta intrigued on how she was going to do that. It must've been something really important for anyone to come in contact with him, and ask for his help, of all people. Knowing full well what he could become if he ever got angry.

"And what if the other guy says no?" Bruce asked.

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." Natasha explained.

"Well I don't always get what I want." He said as he pushed a makeshift crib.

Natasha knew she had to get right down to business and pulled out her phone and went to the picture of the Tesseract. She didn't know what SHEILD was doing with it but she didn't ask.

"Doctor, we are potentially facing a global catastrophe."

Bruce chuckled a little, thinking she wasn't serious.

"Those I actively try to avoid."

"This." Natasha held up the phone." Is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Natasha slid the phone on the table and Bruce took out his glasses and picked it up. He examined the picture.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" He dryly said.

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

Bruce could tell she was getting annoyed, and he knew he needed to see a reaction on what she would do if he would start to get angry.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" Bruce said as he took off his glasses.

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury." Natasha dodged. "He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

Bruce noticed she was getting closer to the table and she probably had a weapon hidden. He wasn't scared, he obviously knew she had one, but wasn't planning on using it. So it was time to test her reaction.

"No is one is going to put you in a cage-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

In a flash, Natasha whipped and cocked her gun and aimed at Banner. She didn't show it but she was terrified, not wanting to see the Hulk up close.

Bruce leaned in and smirked. He practiced and knew how to control his anger. But now he had to calm everything down before something happened.

"I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do. Why don't we do this the easy way." Bruce said as he held his hands up in a calming position. "Where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Bruce waited for Natasha for a moment and knew she didn't believe him.

"Okay? Natasha." He said.

Nat got out of her defensive stance and slowly lowered her gun. She took a death breath and used the earpiece she was wearing to call off the agents outside.

"Stand down. We're good here."

"Just you and me." Bruce said, not surprised.

* * *

Kara landed in an alleyway nearby a gym she knew Steve would be at. After Lucy had told her everything about what was going on, she told her that a car would pick her, Steve, Peter and Winn. She had asked Lucy if it was ok if Winn could come, due to his know how with computers and helpfulness. Lucy said that could be arranged and called Fury when she left.

Before she left, she got a travel bag and called Winn. He was annoyed at first, but once she explained to him what was happening, he was on board. She had told M'gann, and M'gann was going to stay at J'onn's the next day.

Kara had a feeling Steve would be there, Steve had opened up to her a little more, and told her about the nightmares he would occasionally get. Or when the stress of being in modern times got too much. She remembered the first time she had found him, close to crying.

 _Flashback: 1 month ago_

 _Kara was asleep in her bed when she got the call. She sleepily got her phone and answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"K-Kara." A voice said._

 _Kara recognized the voice; she immediately woke up and said," Steve?"_

 _"Y-yeah… I need you right now." He said, and she could hear his voice cracking._

 _Kara got out of bed and went to get some clothes on and said," Right, I'll be right over, where are you?"_

 _Kara got to the gym a minute after she got her clothes on. She would've worn her Supergirl costume, but believed Steve wanted to talk to Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. She went over to the entrance, and walked inside._

 _What she saw, broke her heart._

 _A couple of punctured punching bags were on the floor, and Steve sat against a pillar, head in hands, and Kara could hear him sniffing a little bit._

 _She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked over to him. No words were said once she sat next to him, and she enveloped him into a hug. He hugged back and he let out a small sob. They stayed like that for a minute, until Steve broke the silence._

 _"I-I'm sorry, you have to see me like this." He muttered._

 _"No, it's ok, you needed someone to be with you. You don't have to apologize." Kara said in a soothing tone._

 _Steve let out a watery laugh and said," I'm supposed to be brave and stoic. The great Captain America is a crying mess."_

 _"Steve look at me." Kara told him._

 _Steve looked at Kara, and Kara looked at him. She wouldn't have lied if she felt like she could get lost in his eyes, but now was not the time._

 _"You're more than just Captain America. You're Steve Rogers, the nicest, bravest and caring person I've ever met. You are your own person, and I know you can pull through this. I've been through what you are going through._

 _I miss everyone from Krypton, and I know you miss everyone, and the possible life you would've lived, and so do I. But, that's in the past, and now we're in the present. You can wallow in depression or you can move forward."_

 _They sat in silence, and Steve took a shaky breath and said," Thanks Kara, I needed that."_

 _Kara smiled and said," Anytime, you want to stay here for now, or do you want to go back to your apartment?"_

 _"Stay here for a bit. Can you stay?"_

 _"As long as you need me to."_

 _Kara did something that she remembered her mother did to her when she was sad. She kissed Steve on top of the head, and laid her head on his shoulder. Steve grinned a little feeling better, and they stayed that way, sitting in silence, reflecting for a while._

Present

After that, they became closer, and Kara also had a new perspective now. Back when she first came to Earth, and the Danvers helped her over her loss of Krypton and getting assimilated into Earth culture.

Kara also went to check the files that had information on Steve's comrades from the war. She was surprised that Lucy's grandfather fought with Steve. And the ones who were alive were Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, which she had found out from James, and Peggy Carter. She had called them to let them know and they were thrilled to know he was alive.

She also told them that he wasn't ready to see or call them yet, and they understood. She did get along with Peggy Carter, and they found themselves talking to each other on the phone every other week. She was living in Washington D.C in a retirement home.

Kara walked into the gym, and saw Steve pounding a punching bag. His punches were fluid and he was hitting the bag dead-center. And also noticed how he was sweating a bit, and his muscles were straining a little, and his shirt was tight enough that she could see some more of his toned body.

Wait, what?

Kara banished the thoughts from her head. They were only friends, and nothing more. Lucky for her, Steve hadn't noticed her. But it was time to make her presence known.

"Shouldn't a man of your age be in bed by now? Early Bird Specials are for another couple of hours, if I believe." Kara teased.

Steve looked at Kara with slightly unamused look and said," Very funny Danvers, I slept for Seventy years, I think I had my fill."

Kara placed the folder Lucy gave her on a table. She went over to the punching bag Steve was done with and hoisted it over her shoulder. But to show off more, she then held it with the palm of her hand and placed it with some others that were in a row.

She wiped off her hands, and looked at Steve. He shook his head in amusement and she heard him say 'Showoff'.

"So, I take it you aren't here to check up or visit?"

Kara bit her lip and said," Unfortunately no. Fury said there's a situation, and he wants everyone. It sounds and looks bad.

She motioned to the folder she brought, and Steve picked it up and looked through it. His eyes slightly narrowed when he saw the Tesseract. Memories of what happened during the war, and his last moments before sleeping for 70 years. He skimmed through it, and found out that Howard had found it when he was trying to look for him.

"The guy who took it is named Loki. He's Asgardian, and I remembered when I was kid, I heard stories of the times Asgard and Krypton were close allies. If you don't want to get into the fight, Fury said it was ok, but he advised that you do come."

Steve didn't give it a second thought and said," When do we leave?"

Kara nodded and said," In the morning, SHIELD wants all of us to be informed before heading out."

Steve nodded and said," Well, if you want you stay at my apartment, I'll take the couch, and you take the bed."

Kara grinned and said," Very gentleman like, Mr. Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes in amusement, but realized something and said," What about your job? I know James will understand, but your other boss won't."

"I called James already, and he can tell Snapper that he sent me on an assignment."

Steve nodded as he turned off the lights, and they walked outside in the cool May air in Brooklyn.

"Y'know, 10 bucks says you'll see something that surprises you." Kara betted.

Steve snorted in amusement and said," Kara, I found out I was asleep for 70 years, found out more people with powers existed, and met aliens. I doubt anything else will surprise me by this point."

"Oh, is the great Steven Grant Rogers backing down from something? That's out of your character, Mr." Kara teased.

Steve half-heartedly glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Steve then proceeded to take out the band or scrunchie that was holding her ponytail in place. When her hair got lose, he threw it over head, and it covered her face, and mess it up.

Kara had a perfect look of shock, and Steve chuckled.

"I'm getting you back for that." Kara mumbled and she fixed her hair.

Steve would've given a retort, but when he looked at her, he started to stare. He normally saw her hair down when she was in her Supergirl persona, but now, he saw it in her civilian attire. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to shine in the light, her glasses and clothes fit well. He had to admit, she looked quite beautiful, and it made his heart jump a little. And he had a feeling in his stomach he couldn't quite explain.

"Steve, are you ok?"

Steve got out of his thoughts, and looked at Kara, who had her hair back in a ponytail, and was giving him a concerned look.

"Oh, uh… sorry, I uh… zoned out." He said.

"Was it another flashback?"

"Yeah." He lied.

He was known to be a bad liar, and Bucky used to tease him on it. But he hoped he was convincing enough to fool Kara. Although, he wasn't lying per say, he did have flashbacks back when he was looking at the picture of the Tesseract.

From the looks of it, Kara believed him, gave him a sympathetic and hugged him. He hugged her back and he had to admit, he always like it when she hugged him. It was firm, loving, and it reminded him of when he was a kid and his ma used to hug him, before she died.

Kara then let's go and gave him a sympathetic smile and said," Remember, if you want to talk about it, I'm available."

"Thanks."

The both of them walked off to Steve's apartment, thinking about what was going to happen. But to neither of their knowledge, they were thinking about each other.

* * *

Peter was in his apartment asleep, he had returned from doing some night patrolling, and was having a dream where he was receiving a Medal for being a hero, and Jameson was presenting it to him. But for some reason, instead of cheers from the crowd, he was hearing knocking.

He finally woke up when someone said his last name. it turned out the knocking was coming from his door, and got up and shuffled to it.

"Alright already. So much for sleep." He muttered and opened the door.

He instantly woke up when he saw who it was at the other end. Agent 13 was standing at the door, with an unamused look, and was wearing business suit. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and looked slightly embarrassed. Peter looked at himself, and finally realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Peter blushed and said," Hey uh… what's up?"

"Something that we need to talk about behind closed doors. And also, get a shirt on, Mr. Parker."

"Uh yeah, come in. I'll be a sec." Peter said, as he sprinted into his room.

A second later, he had pants and a shirt on, he found Agent 13 sitting on in a chair, where his dining table was.

"So, what's this about?" Peter asked as he sat down next to her.

Sharon gave Peter the folder she had, and Peter opened it up.

For the past couple of months after Peter accepted the offer, he had been in contact with SHIELD Agents, and sometimes with Director Fury. But he mainly talked to Agent 13 or by her real name, Sharon Carter.

Basically he was given the rundown of the Avengers Initiative was about, what they would do, and see the list of candidates who were also part of or considered. He was pretty sure he fanboyed when he found out Tony Stark was considered, and that Superman was as well. Unfortunately, that latter didn't seem interested, but they were still keeping him under consideration.

Although, he was surprised when he saw one particular person.

Killer Frost, a Cryokinetic Mutant who he had met a year or two after he became Spider-Man. She took things more to an extreme, due to her willingness to kill, with a sorta of an anti-hero attitude. And she also sorta of a flirt to him, it reminded him Black Cat. And he was thankful that those two hadn't met each other yet. Cause he didn't want to think what that encounter would entail. At first, they didn't get along, but Peter or as Spider-Man talked to her, and they became allies.

He hadn't seen her in a while though, and when he read her file, her identity remained a secret. Which he told Fury about as well, so the only ones who knew of his identity, was him, Fury and Carter. But, he always had the strangest feeling that he knew her somehow, but didn't know who.

When he looked inside the folder, he skimmed through it, and stopped when he found a recent photo.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"That's the Tesseract, object of unknown power that was stolen, recently. Now if you remember from your history classes, HYDRA found this and used it to make weapons during World War 2. After their leader and HYDRA was defeated, we found it in the Atlantic Ocean. And now we're trying to harness it's power."

That was all Sharon could say about the origins of the Tesseract, considering she grew up on the stories her great Aunt and her honorary Uncles from the Howling Commando's told her. She would've spent the night telling Peter about them. But, she had to keep her family line a secret. It would draw out too much attention.

But, she knew Peter didn't figure out that she was Peggy Carter's Grand-Niece, considering most of SHIELD's history was still classified, and when she told him her real name.

And she wasn't too thrilled about SHIELD trying to harness it's power as well, judging by Peter's look when she told him.

"Ok, what happened, and who stole it?"

Sharon moved some of the papers, and produced another photo, which was of Loki.

"This is Loki, and if your wondering, yes, the one from Norse Mythology. His brother, Thor, is an ally of ours. Loki managed to take control of one of our top agents, and a couple of others, including Dr. Selvig."

Peter nodded, thought of something and said," Ok, I would say I'm in, but what would I say about my classes and my job at the Bugle?"

"Well, Director Fury has given everyone 24 hours or less to get their affairs in order. But, I've seen your grades, and I think missing a couple of days of classes won't hurt. And Dr. Conners will understand, considering he has helped SHIELD in the past. And for your job at the Bugle, say you have a family emergency."

"That could work. And I think Jameson could do without some dashing photos of a certain wall crawler for a few days." Peter said.

Sharon shook her head in slight amusement and said," Well, a car will pick you up around 12 tomorrow. See you there."

Sharon got up and left, which left Peter to look at the folder full of material, and knowing he would have to look at it more. He went to looking through it.

"Something tells me things are going to get a lot more interesting." He muttered.

* * *

Caitlin was sleeping soundly in her dorm room, when she heard loud knocking at the door. She didn't pay heed to it and pulled the covers over her head. The knocking became louder, and then a voice was heard.

"Cadet's Frost and Simmons! Open the door!" The voice yelled.

Both girls woke up, and Caitlin got up first and turned on the lights, and opened the door. Imagine her and Jemma's shock when they saw Deputy Director Maria Hill at the other end, with two other Agents.

The both of them got in attention and said," Ma'am!"

Hill looked at Caitlin and said," Cadet Frost, you are needed on the Helicarrier, Director Fury's orders. You'll be briefed while en route."

 _"Ooo, what did you do to warrant the old Pirates attention?"_ Frost said.

"I-I'm sorry m'am, what did I do or what's going on?" Caitlin asked, while also ignoring what Frost said.

Hill didn't bat an eyelash and said," Strictly on a need-to-know basis. But it requires your abilities. You have 10 minutes to get ready and get a travel bag. We'll be waiting outside."

"Yes, ma'am." Caitlin said, got her uniform and walked into the refresher.

"Uh, Deputy Director, do you need my services as well?" Jemma asked.

She was hoping she would say yes, cause Fitz would be so jealous that the Director and the Deputy Director needed her and Caitlin for something that looked important.

"Your services won't be required, Cadet. And what you saw here, is in the parameters of the agreement you signed about your cousin's abilities." Hill swiftly said and walked out of the room, to give them privacy.

Jemma wanted to huff slightly jealously and indignation, but considering she was talking to the person who was the 2nd in command of the Director of SHIELD. She had to let it slide. The door to the refresher opened, and Caitlin walked out.

She wore a full body tactical suit that had blue highlights, a SHIELD emblem on her shoulder. Her belt had a circle that had the same blue color, and five points on the outside.

"Y'know, once we graduate, you should probably customize it more." Jemma said.

Caitlin started to pack a bag and said," True, but let's talk about that once I get back."

"So, do you have any idea what this is about?"

Caitlin shrugged and said," No clue, but it has to do with Frost, then it has to be something big. And if it makes you jealous that I get to go on a mission of sorts, then it's fine." She teased.

Jemma stuck her tongue out at her, and Caitlin giggled. She then slung her bag over her shoulder.

Jemma and her hugged, with Jemma saying," Stay safe, and love you."

Caitlin smiled and said," Always am, love you too."

Caitlin walked out of her room, and found Hill waiting in the hallway. When Hill saw her, she started walking, and Caitlin followed her.

"So, what's this about, ma'am?"

"Something's happened, and Director Fury is calling in everyone, including those of the Avengers Initiative."

Caitlin nodded, she remembered Director Fury talking to her about it 2 years ago. Back then, all she knew was that Tony Stark was in it, sometime after he came out as Iron Man. At first she wasn't interested, considering she wanted to work in SHIELD's Science Division, and wasn't interested in going out into the field and doing what SHIELD was known for.

But after thinking about it, she decided to take up Fury offer.

So far, the only people who she had met who were on the list was: Agent's Romanov and Barton, who she had taken a couple of Self Defense classes with. And the new instructor that helped in controlling powers, who had joined the Academy a couple of months ago, Bette Sans Souci.

"So is Agent Souci joining as well?"

"Yes, you'll meet her on the Quinjet."

* * *

Bette was inside a Quinjet, waiting for Maria Hill and Caitlin Frost, so they could get to their destination.

After Kara helped her and she gotten situated onto Earth 38, Fury had gotten her the job helping enhanced individuals. Those who didn't go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which she found out was a school that helped Mutants or this Earth's version of Meta's.

She had only been on a couple of missions, to see how she operated. She was still distrustful of anything Government related, and found herself looking over her shoulder out of habit. Being on the run and dealing with Eiling made you slightly paranoid.

But, this was an Agency that dealt with espionage, so she didn't put much stock into it.

Tonight she was sleeping until Deputy Director Hill woke her up, and told her to get up and get dressed. She didn't reveal too much, she would once she got a cadet she met with a couple times, then she would.

The cadet, funnily enough, was the Earth 38 version of Caitlin Snow, whose last name was Frost. She actually laughed when she met her, which got a confused look from her. She actually had control over her Killer Frost powers, and was part of the Avengers Initiative as well.

And what she found out about the Avengers Initiative, was a good idea. It felt like a version of Team Flash or Arrow, but would work on a global scale. And she was hoping to meeting the rest of her potential teammates as well.

But, whatever was happening, It had to be something big. She was hearing rumors of a SHIELD base being destroyed.

She yawned, and felt the slight hum of the Quinjet almost making her fall asleep. Man, she would kill for a coffee from Jitters right now.

She heard footsteps and saw Hill and Frost walking up the ramp.

"Agent Souci, nice to see you," Caitlin said and sat next to her.

Bette chuckled and said," Same, but I told you before, call me Bette."

Hill told the pilot to take off, and then looked at the two women and said," We'll be heading to the Helicarrier, you both will be briefed on the situation. We have a couple of hours, so you both should get some rest."

Bette nodded and said," So, how bad is the situation?"

Hill gave her serious look and said," It's very bad."

* * *

Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, worked on a pipe underwater in the Hudson River. After he was done, he placed one of his Arc Reactors in the small opening he made, and it soon lit up. Seeing that his work was done, he rocketed up to the surface, and into the busy New York City Skyline, and on his way to his new building, The Stark Tower.

"Your both good at this end, the rest is up to you and Fel." Tony said into his built in communicator.

 _"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?"_ Pepper Potts said on the other line.

 _"Hang on a second… yep, power to the reactor is flowing through all electrical circuits, routers and everything in the building. Stark Tower could now be self-sustaining. Want us to light the building, daddy?"_ Another voice said.

"Let's assume. Light her up."

Felicity Maria Smoak-Stark tapped a couple of commands on her tablet and the whole room, and then building lit up. She felt a swell of pride in her father for what he was doing. And also a little pride in herself, due to her helping out a little. Thank goodness for the MIT Degree.

Or future MIT Degree, she was going to graduate in a month, which was June.

She had the same smarts as her dad, and tendency to snark at people.

She was the daughter of the late Donna Smoak. Her mother and father met in the 90's, they had a fling and 9 months later, she was born. Donna died of cancer when she was 4, and Felicity was left to be raised by Tony. He spoiled her growing up, and took care of her of the best he could. And so did Pepper, who Felicity viewed as her as a motherly type, and best friend.

Pepper sent her a look of pride and then said to Tony," How does it look?"

"Like Christmas, but with more… me."

"Yep, something isn't an accomplishment, unless Tony Stark's ego is inflated." Felicity quipped, and Pepper snorted in amusement.

" _I heard that young lady."_ Tony said, but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well one thing's for, we gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some Press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." Pepper said.

"I would do it too, but I think I'll babble. I'll do Social Media." Felicity suggested.

"Y'know, you two should enjoy the moment. Sooner or later we'll get calls from other companies. Like L-Corp. Which I will not attempt to talk to." Tony said.

"Y'know, just because Lena Luthor has the last name, doesn't mean she's like her brother or mother. I've actually talked to her, and she's nice." Pepper said.

Before Tony could say anything, JARVIS butted in and said _," Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."_

By that time, Tony had already landed, and his suit was being disassembled on a gauntlet and said," I'm not in. I'm actually out."

 _"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_

Tony paid him no head and said," Close the line JARVIS. Busy."

Pepper and Felicity were looking at the monitors of the reactor and Pepper said," Level's are holding steady… I think."

"Of course they are, my brilliant daughter and I, mainly me, were directly involved." Tony said and kissed Felicity on the head.

"C'mon, Pep, you helped as well. You deserve credit as well." Felicity praised

Pepper gave her a look of gratitude and said," I appreciate it, sweetie, but most of the credit has to go to what is in your father's chest."

"Well, Stark Tower is like your baby. Give yourself… twelve percent of the credit."

Felicity hid a giggle, and shook her head.

Pepper had a raised eyebrow said," Twelve percent?"

She walked over to the bar, while Tony shot a quick mock glare at his daughter, and then tried to reword what he said.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" She said, slightly amused.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oh."

"My private elevator…"

"You mean OUR elevator?"

"… Was teeming with sweating workmen. I'm going to pay for this comment about percentage in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony said, knowing he screwed up.

Felicity patted her father on the back and said," Need to work on talking to women, father. Just to let you know Pep, whatever percentage I have, I'll give half to you." She said the last part to Pepper.

Pepper poured herself and Tony a glass of Champagne and said with a grin," Thank you, and what percentage does she get?"

Tony glared at the both of them but there was slight amusement in his eyes and said," Always hate it when the both of you gang up on me. I'll tell you what, next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

Felicity slightly groaned and said," I still don't like when you talk like that dad. Still have some innocence. JARVIS, enact the same protocol from when dad used to be a bachelor. When I'm in the room with dad and Pepper, make sure to remind him not to say stuff like that in front of me."

 _"Noted, Ms. Stark. But someone is on the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."_ JARVIS said.

 _"Stark, we need to talk._ " Phil Coulson's voice ranged over the loud speaker.

Tony had an idea, picked up the phone and said," You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." He finished, with Pepper and Felicity snorting in amusement.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator door opened, and Phil Coulson was putting his phone away, with a not so amused look.

"Security breach." Tony said, continuing the façade, even though it didn't work.

"That's on you." Tony told Pepper, but she ignored him.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper greeted.

Felicity did a small wave and said," Hey, Agent Coulson, how's Natasha?"

Tony gaped and said," Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent. And you still talk to Rushman?"

Pepper ignored him said to Phil, "Come in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't say." Tony interjected with a fake smile.

Coulson ignored him said while holding out a folder," We need you to look this over. Soon as possible. And Natasha's fine. She's busy, which has to do with what we're about to talk about."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."

Pepper passed her glass to Coulson and took the file and then handed the file to Tony.

"Thank you."

Tony looked at Coulson and said," Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson responded.

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I... I know nothing about." Pepper tried to cover up.

"I only know because I with dad, when he met Fury. Wait... sorry not important." Felicity said.

Tony waved them off and said," The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." He finished with a slight pout.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed, not believing what he listed when he went to his computers.

Pepper nodded and said," That I did know."

"Hard not to." Felicity added,and they fist bumped.

Tony glared at the both of them, while theyignored him.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson explained.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper walked over to him as he placed the files into his databases.

"You know I thought we were having a moment?"

Pepper had crossed arms and was looking at the screen and said, "I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

Pepper ignored him again and said," What is all of this?"

Tony had a shocked look and said," This is, uh."

Tony expands the his arms and the different profiles appeared. It showed Captain America in action during the war. Hulk roaring and attacking the Army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer. Supergirl fighting Livewire and Silver Banshee when she teamed up with Flash. Spider-Man seen fighting criminals and saving lives. And SHIELD profiles of Caitlin and Bette, which also included videos of them using their powers.

"Wow." Felicity said, as she walked over to check it out.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight." Pepper said stunned.

"Tomorrow."

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't? I can always ask Fee here to read it and send me a summary."

"You can do this on your own. And, If you didn't?" Pepper said.

"Yeah?"

Pepper looked at Felicity, who realized what Pepper was going to say, walked back to the couch and plugged her ears. Pepper then whispered something into Tony's ear. Whatever she said made Tony grin and gasp while Phil looked away in embarrassment, even though he didn't hear them but possibly knew the content.

Tony had smirk and said," Square deal. It's the last date."

Pepper kissed him and said," Work hard. C'mon Fel."

Felicity got up from the couch, walked over to give Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Pepper. Felicity wanted to know more about running Stark Industries. Sure she was always with Tony and Pepper, but she knew she would inherit the company in the far future, and had to be prepared. So she had been learning things from Pepper, and had also taken a couple of classes on management back in MIT.

As the three of them left, Tony went back to the stuff he had to look at. He grabbed the hologram form of the Tesseract and looked at it with a worried look.

* * *

I decided to keep Felicity or this version of Felicity. And don't worry, I'll go more into the history and character of Felicity Stark in the future.


	12. Coming Together

**Before you read this, I suggest you read my new story 'Meet the Barton's' which is set after the events of Super-Avengers, which is a one-shot.**

 **wildawg992003: Glad you like it. I'm trying to keep her a mix of her TV self and little bit of Tony's personality as well. I have Forget-to-remember01 for the idea. So I suggest everyone should read her work.**

 **501awesome: Yep, I'm planning on doing Infinity War. It will probably take a while before I do that, but I have a basic idea on how to do it.**

 **mmat: I'm still thinking about if I should include Oliver and Barry when they head to New York. Yeah, Superman will be there, he's an Avenger, but hasn't arrived yet. And I'm not sure about the others as well.**

 **Thanks again for all the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **I wish I owned the content, but I don't**

* * *

 **Coming Together**

"Winn, are you going to be jittery the whole time?" Kara asked amused.

Winn shrugged and said," Well, it's not every day you work for a Government Agency."

Peter rose a brow and said," Don't you work for a Government Agency?"

"Well, this one helps keep the world safe from criminals and other threats."

"The DEO deals with hostile alien threats, which in my opinion, is cooler." Steve said, and looked at Kara, who nodded that he used the word right.

Besides events and technology, Kara had been updating him on slang, styles, Pop Culture, and fads. He's was doing pretty well, and he still used the slang he knew in the 40's, which Kara didn't fault him on. Although she had laughed a couple of times when his eyes popped out, blushed, or when his jaw when slack jawed when he saw something surprising. She didn't show him anything adult oriented, although with how people dress today, mainly women, she was considering that in that category.

Steve had shyly asked, while blushing, if she wore what women did today. Kara had blushed, she wasn't into any of that revealing styles, sure she wore dresses, but she was more into dressing modestly, and so was Alex, well after her party days. But she did wear bathing suits, mainly one piece, not bikini's. Although a dark corner of her mind thought about telling him that, and she had soon shook the thought out of her head.

But overall, Steve's experience of what had happened since the 40's, was good. He still had trouble with technology, but with Winn's help, he was getting there.

Winn sighed and grumbled," Well you just ruined it… sorry Cap." He added the last part.

Steve merely waved him off, while Kara and Peter laughed.

After reviewing their packets, and getting a nights rest. They waited for Peter who would meet up with them, and were then escorted by SHIELD agents to the nearest airfield. They had met up with Winn and waited for their plane or however SHIELD was going to take them to their base.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I felt the same way when I was going to be a part of Project Rebirth."

"No offense Cap, but you got turned into a Super Soldier, fought in WW2, and survived being frozen. I think you take the cake." Peter said.

Before he met up with Kara and Steve, he had to call in to his Professor's and Jameson about the excuse. His Professor's were ok with it, but it was whole different level when it came to J.J.J, that was another story.

He had managed to get a week off, and also the threat of being fired if he missed coming to work by a day.

So he hoped this issue would be solved soon.

Steve chuckled and said," Fair enough."

The sound engines were heard. A SHIELD Quinjet started to make its descent, and soon landed. The ramp lowered and Phil Coulson came out, which gave everyone's cue to pick up their bags, and head over.

"Glad you four can join us. Our estimated arrival to our base will be a couple of hours. Which will give you time to refresh on the situation. Wheels up when their all on board." He said the last part to the pilot.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, Caitlin and Bette were getting tour. They would've gotten it when they arrived, but it was night time and everyone who wasn't on the nightshift was asleep. And Agent Hill had to take care of some stuff, along with Director Fury. This left the both of them to be escorted to their room, which they shared, and would be briefed later the next day.

Caitlin herself was ecstatic and in awe. She heard about the new Helicarriers, and she would've never thought that she would be on one. Considering she was hoping to be a part of SHIELD's science division, and be stationed at one of their labs. While also doing a little Superhero work as Killer Frost on the side.

If she wasn't allowed to tell anyone who wasn't authorized, she would've told Fitz about it. Who would be super jealous and ask her as many questions as he could about it.

Bette was impressed by what SHIELD had to offer, she could see some similarities between SHIELD and ARGUS. But she was more impressed with SHIELD, even though she was still a little bit weary of Government Agencies.

But, after doing a little more research about this earth, she could tell that her Earth and this one are close to being to being the same.

There were some differences, but not a lot of things that would confuse her.

She had also made a couple of new friends, either in SHIELD or when she was back at her home in this Earth's Central City, which was located in California like her Earth's Central City. She was originally from Houston, Texas, but she found that Central City was sorta her second home. So when Kara mentioned that this Earth had a Central City, she decided to make her residence there. Unfortunately, there wasn't any versions of the people she knew that lived there, but she didn't mind.

She was thinking of revealing herself as Plastique later on. The chance of becoming a cities protector was tempting. And one good thing was that there wasn't a Particle Accelerator located there, so she didn't have to worry about multiple Meta-Humans or enhanced running around. **[2]**

She currently lived in an apartment, that was close by to the nearby SHIELD office, and when she wasn't working for SHIELD, she was working as a Security Guard for a bank. It wasn't SHIELD didn't pay well, which they did, but she needed do something else that was close to her skill set.

There was an incident when a Bank Robbery happened and she covertly used her powers.

As it turned out, she was able to make stuff explode just by thinking about it, after training and controlling her abilities back on Earth 1. There were three Robbers with Pistols and Assault Rifles, but she focused on the bullet in all three chambers, and they were immediately thrown back. They were injured but not seriously, and the official police report stated that the guns were defective.

But overall, she was enjoying Earth 38 so far.

"Two halls down, there's the training room/workout room. The only thing you aren't allowed to do is use your powers, unless in a designated area." The Agent who was giving them a tour said.

"I take it there's a story behind the power thing, Agent Quartermain?" Caitlin asked.

Quartermain chuckled and said, "Yeah, I wasn't there and it happened a while back ago. There was this guy who can control the air around him. He was sparring with someone, and he was losing badly. He got so pissed off he ended up making a small tornado. Trashed the entire room, and injured everyone, but not seriously. After that, all SHIELD issued Mobile bases had to have designated zones for enhanced individuals."

Both Caitlin and Bette chuckled at that. For Caitlin she didn't have to worry about that, unless Frost was having a bad day. While for Bette, it all depended on the size of the object, and the largest thing she had ever made explode was an old train, and it was the size of an IED.

 _'Do you think we can freeze some of the punks in the Training Room? Been awhile since we wiped the floor against some opponents.'_ Frost eagerly said.

Caitlin held back from groaning out loud and said,' Maybe later, and no, no seriously injuring anyone."

 _'You're no fun.'_ Frost said, appearing in front of her.

Caitlin squeaked in surprise. Frost chuckled mischievously, while Quartermain and Bette looked at her concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Caitlin waved him off and said," Uh yeah, I zoned out for second, and forgot you were in front of us."

Quartermain nodded, and then held up his finger, which meant to give him a moment, and answered his earpiece.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at Frost. She found out a while back she can make manifestations of herself. Once in a while she would scare her for the fun of it. And Caitlin always had to give an excuse on why she would yelp in fright or looked surprised.

Lucky for her, she told Bette about it, and she laughed at it. They had become good friends, and she was sorta like her big sister. Although there were times when she said stuff that didn't make sense, and she wanted to ask, but Bette didn't say.

"Right, yes sir. Director Fury wants to speak with you two. Not sure what you two did. But I pray that you are alive after your done talking to him." Quartermain said with smirk.

Bette rolled her eyes and said," Shut up."

Quartermain chuckled and said," Conference room is on level 5, one floor up. See you two later." He said and walked off.

The both of them soon walked into the conference room. Fury was the only in there, and had something on computer. Bette couldn't tell what it said, but she had to assume it was important.

"Cadet Frost, Agent Souci." Fury greeted.

Both of them stood at attention, and nodded. Bette took a glance at Caitlin and she looked nervous.

"At ease. As the both of you have already been notified, we are in a middle of a bad situation. And SHIELD has called everyone on the Avengers Initiative. Now the reason why I asked for you two here, is that besides everyone else arriving in an hour, I believe that one of you should know something. Agent Bette, you can tell her. The rest of information is on this computer. I'll be on the bridge." He said, walked past them and left the room.

Caitlin looked confused for a second and looked at Bette. She had an unreadable expression on her face, and she walked over to the console.

 _'I don't know about you, but we may have to Frost Up, just a feeling.'_ Frost said, her voice sounding with mistrust.

Bette sighed and looked at Caitlin and said," It's not anything bad. So Frost doesn't need to come out."

Caitlin nodded, waited a moment and said," She said she still on standby. So, what's this about?"

"Have you ever heard of The Theory of the Multiverse?"

Caitlin rose a brow and said," Yeah, it goes that there are other universes besides our own. It's mainly based upon the choices we make, alternate ones are made in another universe. Basically Infinite Universes, Infinite Possibilities."

She knew about that, due to the fact she would watch Sci-Fi movies with Peter, M.J, and Harry back when they had time to hang out, after Peter had won the coin toss. And Jemma was a big Doctor Who fan, which also included Sci-Fi as well, and the same went with Fitz. So she knew a great deal of stuff that was related to Science Fiction.

Frost herself was ok with it, but she was more into action movies, and also into comedies.

Bette nodded and said," Well, what you know about me… is not true. Some of it is, but some of it had to be changed… because I'm from another earth. Earth 1 to be exact."

Caitlin's mouth hit the ground, trying to comprehend what she just heard. Sure she had heard and seen many things over the years. But, meeting and knowing someone from another Earth or dimension, took the cake.

But, she did feel a little hurt that she didn't tell her that. Did Bette think she couldn't be trusted?

Bette could tell she was a little, so she walked up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said," Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else. It was something that only a selected few knew. And who knows what would've happened if bad guy found out. I'm pretty sure something bad would've happened on my Earth and this Earth."

Caitlin nodded, accepting the logic, although it was something she had no prior real experience to. But she had an open mind, and if one of her teammates and friend was from another earth or Alternate Universe then she had no problem with it.

Frost did a mental shrug, crossed her arms and said, _'I forgive her, Cait's. But, one wrong move and it's an icicle into her body.'_

"Frost said she's forgiven you… in her usual way. And I do to. So what's your Earth like?" Caitlin asked.

Bette breathed a sigh of relief and said," Well, it has some differences then Earth 38, which is this Earth. And the reason why my Earth is called Earth 1, is due to some jargon a friend of my said, something about it being central point where one can travel to other Earths."

Caitlin nodded, she then went to the computer and started to skim what was there. What she found was pretty cool. She would have to read the material later once she had the time.

She then had an idea and said," Wait, is there an alternate version of me?"

Bette chuckled and said," Yeah, her name is Caitlin Snow. She different than you but you both look the same and have some the same characteristics."

Which was true, when Bette first compared her version to Caitlin, to this version of her. She could see they had the same personality and characteristics as each other. But there was a difference; this version of Caitlin wasn't affected by the same things as her version. Except for the Killer Frost part, but Caitlin Frost had control over her abilities and was on friendly terms with her Killer Frost persona.

While Caitlin Snow didn't have any control, but was trying to suppress it, and the necklace she had was helping, but she didn't know how long.

"Is she normal… or is she like me?" Caitlin asked. **[1]**

Bette leaned on the table and said," Yeah, she has Killer Frost powers. But, she doesn't have control like you do now. It's more back when you and Frost weren't on the same page."

 _'Aw the good old days. Back when I was cooler.'_ Frost fondly said.

Caitlin knew she was joking, but she shuttered a little when she thought those days. But now she had to feel sympathy for her other self. She remembered how scared she was, how she felt like a freak, and terrified of what she might do if Killer Frost had taken completely over.

She did hid her emotions well during school, although she suspected her friends knew something was wrong.

But it all worked out in the end.

"Is there anyway, that I can talk to her… or me? I can give her advice and help."

"I think she'll appreciate it. C'mon kid, we can talk more on the way to the deck." Bette said.

She then did a couple of commands on the computer, and then started to walk out of the room.

Caitlin scowled at her as she walked after her, and said," Kid? I'm in my early twenties and you're only a couple of years older."

* * *

Back with everyone else, the ride to the Helicarrier wasn't that long, and they were only 40 minutes away. Kara was checking her phone for work stuff, Peter and Winn were talking to each other in their geek language, which she humorously called it, which Winn found was a good name. While she noticed Steve was looking at a video of the Hulk, when he was fighting at Culver University.

"So, this Doctor Banner, was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked Phil.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first man-made superhero. You have to take into consideration about Mutants. They've been around for a while. Banner thought Gamma Radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

The Hulk roared, and destroyed a jeep in the video.

"You were in New York at the time, did you happen to try and stop him?" Winn asked Peter.

Peter shook his head and said," No, I was Aunt May's when he was fighting the Abomination in Harlem. I'm pretty sure she would've suspected something if I went out and then saw Spider-Man fight him. That and the fact I wanted to protect her, just in case he tried to attack Queens."

"Huh. Hey, Kara, why wasn't Superman fighting him?"

"He was dealing with another scheme by Lex Luthor." Kara said, while saying his name a little icily.

Steve could tell the mentioning of his name would put Kara in a sour mood, so he changed the subject.

"So I take it really didn't go his way, did it?" Steve asked.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Phil said.

Steve had a look of confusion, not knowing who that was.

"He's a really smart guy, like the modern version of Albert Einstein." Winn explained.

Steve nodded, thanking him.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Phil said.

Kara rose a brow and inwardly groaned.

"Oh, boy." She thought.

Steve not knowing that Coulson was a huge fan of Captain America, smiled at the compliment.

"I sorta met you… I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Kara bit her lip, so she wouldn't laugh. While Peter and Winn gave him an odd look or confusion on what he said. Steve on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable, and he put the tablet down.

Coulson realized the way he said it, sounded odd and corrected himself," I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a… just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Were we that bad, when we first met him?" Winn whispered.

Peter winced and said," Well, we did try to ask him questions, and told him we owned some of his memorabilia."

Winn winced as well and said," Oh, right."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh… we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson continued.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?" Steve questioned.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Coulson sincerely said.

He then got up to talk to the pilots, and Steve leaned in to Kara and whispered.

"You were right about him being a fan."

Steve's breath sent a slight tingle in Kara but she shook that off and said apologetically," He's just excited to meet you. Not every day you meet your heroes."

"Wait, we hang out with Cap, doesn't that count?" Winn pointed out.

* * *

Soon the Quinjet started to land on the Helicarrier. When it landed the ramp lowered and everyone walked out. Kara saw a familiar face, which was Natasha Romanov.

"This is Agent Romanov, for those of you who don't know. We have two more Agents who will be joining us, soon." Coulson said.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted.

Peter waved and said," Hey."

Winn was the only one who nodded dumbly.

Kara held back a snort. She wouldn't lie that Natasha was beautiful, and she knew that as well., and she knew how to use that to her advantage. She had told her a couple of stories from her missions she was allowed to talk about. A couple had to do with using her looks to lure her targets and kill them.

And Kara could see why she was called the Black Widow.

"Hi." Natasha greeted.

Coulson led them away, while Kara heard something about telling Peter about his cover story. She went over to Natasha and gave her a hug, who accepted it. Kara then let's go and gave her a sympathetic look. When she had first seen her when disembarking, she saw the underline look of worry, and stress. But she had kept an impassive look. She knew why, she had read what had happened.

"I heard about Clint, I'm sorry."

Kara hadn't met Clint Barton yet, but from the way Natasha talked about him, he seemed like a good guy. But she also read he was under mind control, so they had to tread carefully and get him out of it.

Natasha nodded and said," Thanks, but I'll be able to relax, once we get him back."

Natasha had asked Fury about calling in Agent Bobbi Morse, who trained under Clint, who was her S.O. She was also his sister-in-law, and Natasha had asked if she could be stationed at Clint's farm with his family, just in case something happened. Fury agreed, and let Bobbi be notified, and she answered back, saying she would be there as soon as she could.

"Trust me, we will. Also, I'm probably sure that you noticed, but I think Winn may have a crush on you." Kara said with smirk.

Natasha grinned and said," Well, that's nice Danvers. But, I'm not interested in him. We should probably catch up with the others."

Kara casually shrugged and said," You can give him a chance."

Natasha raised a brow at her, while Kara tried to look innocent.

When they found the others, they were already being introduced to Dr. Bruce Banner. And Kara found it amusing how Peter was slightly geeking out.

"Dr. Banner, hi. I'm Kara Danvers, but you may also have read about my other persona." Kara politely said and held out her hand.

Bruce grinned, shook her hand, and said," Right, you and your cousin are doing a good job."

"Thanks and I hope Winn and Peter aren't making you feel uncomfortable." Kara said and looked at the two in question, who were looking away.

Bruce merely shook his head and said," It's alright actually. It's good to see people interested in science, they are the next generation."

Before Kara could respond, a voice was heard.

"Peter?" A familiar voice said in shock.

Peter and everyone else looked to see Caitlin and Bette. Caitlin had a look of shock that also mirrored Peter's.

"Caitlin?"

Steve looked confused and said," I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

Caitlin rose a brow and crossed her arms. Peter slightly gulped, she was beginning to have that look that always scared him and Harry, when he did something bad. It was even scarier when Aunt May joined in or had done it herself. And also, one of the few times M.J was mad and was going to give him a stern talking too.

Caitlin was someone who rarely got mad, but she was scary when she was. And for some reason, every time that happened, he always felt the room got colder, but he always felt he was imagining things.

"Yeah we do, can I talk to you for a moment?" Caitlin said and dragged him to a nearby Quinjet, which was parked.

Winn looked at Peter with pity and said," It's not a good idea to piss off a girl. I feel sorry for him."

Steve nodded, and fondly said," Well, try one actually shooting at you."

"That's something that warrants an explanation." Bette said.

After Caitlin had dragged Peter she looked at him with a glare. Peter tried not to shrink, but he could tell that besides, slight anger, he can also see the underline look of fear.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Peter wouldn't lie that he wasn't that surprised to see Caitlin there, she was SHIELD, and he actually thought there would be a slight chance of seeing her there. His main reason for her being there was to get some experience before she graduated from the Academy. He was worried that she would be. Yeah, he does have the cover story Agent 13 had given him, but, she would get suspicious about how Peter Parker and Spider-Man were there, but not in the same room.

Which meant only one thing.

He had to tell her he was Spider-Man.

* * *

 **[1] That's actually a Forrest Gump reference. Man, that was a great movie.**

 **[2] Bette's actress Kelly Frye is from Houston, Texas so I decided to make it where she was born. And also the part about a version of Central City being on Earth-38 is real. It was mentioned during the first Supergirl/Flash crossover when Barry was looking up people and places he knew back on Earth-1.**

 **Next chapter they will search and fight Loki.** **And yes, Caitlin Frost and Caitlin Snow will meet, but not in this story.**

 **Agent Quartermain isn't an OC, he's a SHIELD Agent in the comics, and was also featured in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero's cartoon.**

 **Till next time.**


	13. Search and Fight

**Onto finding and Fighting Loki. I actually thought of combining the fights against Loki and Thor, but I decided against it. Mainly due to the fact I wouldn't be able to use my clever name for Thor's introductory chapter. I need to feed my ego. Heh, heh.**

 **I also saw the season finale of Supergirl, and it was great. And it gave me some ideas for the future.**

 **501awesome: That's actually a good idea, and the suit will be a mix of Spidey's Amazing Spider-Man suit and Homecoming. I said earlier he was wearing the Toby Miguire suit right now. And Civil War is far away and I'm planning on doing it differently, besides the obvious. Yes I'm doing Winter Soldier and Infinity War in the future, Ragnarok, I'll think on that. And an Iron Man 4 I don't know, but I am working on a story that details Felicity Stark's life, leading up to the events of Super-Avengers.**

 **rmarcano321: Huh, you may have a point there.**

 **mmat: This Universe is just starting out, possibility I guess.**

 **Also, after some thinking, I'm not going to bring the guys from Earth 1 to fight alongside the Avengers during the big fight. Considering the roster:**

 **2 Super-powered Aliens, a Billionaire and Air-Force Colonel with a super-powered suits, a super-soldier, two master assassin's, the God of Thunder, a Gamma monster, and a couple of enhanced individuals, who include someone with Cryokenisis and someone who can make things explode.**

 **Sorry to disappoint.**

 **More Supercap moments in here, and a little Spideyfrost in it too. There will be more of the latter once I start on my Spider-Man story.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Search and Fight**

Peter didn't think he that couldn't trust Caitlin, on the contrary, he trusted her completely. He could always count on her, back when they were growing up, besides Aunt May, he would ask her for help on stuff. He did do the same with M.J and Harry, but he found himself talking to Caitlin more. And they would always worked together with school work, mainly for science, they were science nerds after all.

Harry was as well, but he would always stay average. While for M.J, she was more into reading and acting.

It was just he was scared someone would find out, and use her against him. The same went with everyone else he knew. Although, the some who were heroes and had powers, they could take care of themselves.

And Caitlin was going to be a SHIELD Agent, she wasn't going to be out in the field, but she told him she had to take mandatory self-defense classes.

And also, Caitlin was the first person he wanted to tell first, when he got his powers. She would've been able to help him understand. But he decided against it.

But now, he would have to tell her, and if it ever came to the others, then he would have to brace himself.

He sighed and said seriously," Caitlin, what I am about to tell you is something you need to keep a secret."

Caitlin wasn't sure what that meant. She rarely seen Peter acting this serious, he was more laid back, cracking jokes type of person, but he knew when to take things seriously.

Peter looked around, and saw no one was looking, except for Kara and the others, he knew they were trying to give them privacy, but he could see them glance.

He put the duffle bag he brought on the ground. He then unzipped it, and pointed inside. Caitlin rose a brow and looked inside, what she saw, sorta confused her.

There was a Spider-Man shirt, and she could see a mask. She didn't find it too odd, considering there was Spider-Man merchandise in New York, also including Halloween costumes. But, this one seemed different.

It only took her another couple of seconds to realize what those were, and what Peter was trying to tell her.

"Y-you're… him?" She said a little shakily.

Peter nodded and said," Yeah, I'm Spider-Man. Look Caitlin, I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, due to him reeling from his cheek feeling a whole lot of pain. He then realized he was slapped, and looked at Caitlin.

She had a look of sadness, hurt, and slight betrayal. And she looked about ready to cry.

"We'll talk about this later." She mumbled and walked off.

She walked past the others, and the only person who followed her, was Bette.

Peter had that coming, and sighed. He picked up his bag, and walked back to the group.

"Are you going to be ok son?" Steve asked.

Peter shrugged and said," It's best to let her cool down for a bit. I'm not really sure how to proceed with all of this."

"Well, you'll have more time to apologize to your girlfriend, once we get inside." Natasha said.

Peter blushed a little and was about to say something, when the sound of a huge motor was heard, and ship started to move.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

Bruce scoffed and dryly said," Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

Everyone started to notice personnel strapping stuff to the ground, and putting on masks, that were used for high altitudes.

"Actually, I think we're going up." Kara said, and peered over the side.

"Oh, this is so cool." Winn excitedly said.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Bruce disagreed.

* * *

Caitlin had already walked inside, and had to support herself when the Helicarrier was starting to go into flight. She had only experienced it going back into ship mode, back when her and Bette arrived last night.

She was pretty much in awe of it, and thought it was the coolest thing. She was half expecting it to transform into a giant robot. And she was sorta embarrassed when she had actually asked Quartermain if it could. He laughed at her and it was the answer she had gotten.

After it had gotten into the air, she was going to move again, but she felt a hand on shoulder. She looked to see it was Bette, who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"You alright?"

Caitlin gave her a 'really' look, and said," I just found out my best friend is Spider-Man, and he's been keeping it a secret since we were in High School."

Bette held her hands up in surrender and said," Hey, I'm just checking. And I'm pretty sure Peter had a good reason for not telling you."

'You seem pretty quiet.' Caitlin said to Frost.

'Meh, not my problem, it's yours. And you are a hypocrite.' Frost snidely said.

Caitlin raised a brow; Frost rarely got mad at her or mocked that way. It was only when she did something wrong. She tried to think, but she couldn't think of why.

That was until it hit her.

"Oh my God." She muttered.

"What?" Bette asked confused.

"I'm an idiot. I went off on Peter for not telling me. And I've been keeping the secret that I'm Killer Frost."

'You don't say.' Frost muttered.

Bette nodded and said," Yeah, that sounds about right. You can tell him once we are in the briefing room, or when you feel like it. C'mon."

"Alright. By the way, you seem to act like a big sister to me, why is that?"

"I have a younger brother and sister, twins. They're both 21. And also Earth 1 Caitlin and I were or are good friends." Bette said.

"Oh. I always wished I had siblings. But Jemma, Peter, Harry and M.J are like them." Caitlin said.

Everyone soon made it to the briefing room, or the command center of the ship. As everyone walked in, Caitlin held Peter's shoulder, once she saw him. He looked at her, and he was half suspecting she would cause him more harm.

Caitlin sighed and said," I'm sorry, I know you had a reason for not telling me. I also have something to tell you as well. But, we have to do this later. K?"

Peter grinned, and it made her heart jump a little, she always found his smiles pretty cute... dangit Caitlin! Not the time!

"Sure thing, Cait's. Let's hope it doesn't involve more physical harm."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and they walked inside.

There was a walkway in the middle, and SHIELD Agents were working on monitors. Fury, Hill and Lucy were on the walkway, while Hill and Lucy were looking at some of the monitors.

"Reconfiguration to Flight Mode is now complete. All systems are a go." Lucy said.

"We're at lock, sir." Maria said to Fury.

Fury nodded and said," Good. Let's vanish."

Agents then typed in commands, and some monitors showed the under belly of the Helicarrier. Reflective Panels opened up and camouflaged it.

Winn looked stunned at everything and said," This is awesome. Why doesn't the DEO have stuff like this?"

"We're an off the books Government Agency. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves, Winn." Lucy said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Kara said surprised.

"It's a DEO matter as well, Danvers. A couple of their Agents were killed, along with ours." Fury said and walked over to Banner, and held out his hand. "And Doctor, thank you for coming."

Bruce shook his hand and said," Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying here?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury said and looked Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"And also DEO issued Satellites as well. They can detect any signature, Loki won't have much places to hide." Lucy added.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said.

"She's right, we're going to have to narrow the field." Banner said.

Winn snapped his fingers, getting an idea and said," We can also create an algorithm based the data you have Loki. And the type of energy readings the Tesseract emits."

"We have to use Optical Spectrometers to find the Gamma Radiation. Do you guys have any?" Peter added.

"Not on this boat, but I'm sure I could get some of those on the shopping list." Fury replied.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the room, and calibrate them for Gamma Rays. Peter, Winn and I will make rough Tracking Algorithm. Hopefully we can rule out a few places." Banner said.

"I never thought we would have ever work with one of the best scientists out there." Winn whispered.

"Yeah, it's unreal." Peter.

"Still the same nerd back in school." Caitlin teased, while Peter gave her a mock glare.

Fury seemed to ignore them and said," Agent Romanov, would you escort them to the laboratory, please?"

Natasha got from where she was crouching and started to walk towards the door and said," You're gonna love it boys, We got all the toys."

As soon as they left, Fury said," This will take some time, so I suggest you all hang back, and also get your bags into your rooms."

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of hours later, when Kara was looking at Catco. stuff on her laptop, she was sitting in her room that was provided, when her door opened. She looked up and blinked, a little surprised. Steve was at the door, and he wore what she could only describe as the most patriotic piece of clothing she had ever seen. She had to wonder how much input Phil had on making the suit. And then she realized she was staring at Captain America now. She had only seen him wear his Captain America suit in pictures and the Newsreels.

But in a small part of her mind, which she hoped wouldn't bother her, felt he looked rather attractive in it. Not to say Steve Rogers wasn't attractive, he was, he was very...

She then realized she was staring too long, when Steve cleared his throat and Kara blinked.

"Kara, are you ok?"

Kara hoped she wasn't blushing and said," Y-yeah, I was just surprised. The suit your wearing is nice. You look handsome, and cute in it."

Why did she say that?!

Steve blushed a little from the compliment and said," T-thanks... I thought it was a little flashy, but I'm starting to like it. But, the reason why I'm here, is because we found Loki, and we're heading out."

Kara got up, nodded and said," R-right got it. I'll be out in a moment."

Steve nodded and closed the door.

Kara groaned a little, feeling confused.

She didn't like Steve... but did she?

The small group walked over to a couple of Quinjet's. Turned out Loki was in Germany, and he wasn't hiding very well. But this was their chance to get them and they were taking it. Peter was pretty nervous, sure he had been in the hero business for quite some time, but he never faced something that had to do with the world ending or Gods.

Even when he had worked with the X-Men. Although they had before back in the 80's, from what Scott Summers told him. An ancient Egyptian God tried to make the world into his image.

He was already sitting in his seat, and beforehand was having a fanboy moment internally, when he had saw Steve in his new Captain America uniform. He knew his suit was bright and sorta flashy, but seeing Steve looking like the living embodiment of the U.S Flag, took the cake.

Agent Coulson wasn't kidding by needing a little old fashioned.

But he did find it amusing when he caught Kara stealing glances at Cap. He was part of the betting pool back in National City. And he had money down for 'Some sort of crisis or battle' for when they confess on how they feel or do something related to it.

He looked at the entrance again, and had a confused look under his mask. Caitlin walked in, wearing the same uniform she was wearing from before. It looked pretty neat, and the blue highlights it had, made it more cooler.

Caitlin saw him and looked surprised. She then walked over, and sat next to him.

"So, the suit looks good. Wow, this is going take some time getting used to." She said.

Peter took off his mask and said with a smirk," Thanks, although, you should never wash this with other clothes. It tends to dye the others. I may look good in red and blue, but that would be too much."

Caitlin giggled and said," I'll keep that in mind. So, does anyone else know?"

Caitlin would've asked more questions earlier, but she knew he would be busy with helping and talking to Dr. Banner and his friend, who she found out his name was Winn. And she didn't want to bother them.

"Well, the X-Men do, and one of my coworkers from the Bugle. Everyone who's going to be an Avenger already knows. And that's it. And well you. Wait, is Jemma here, and did you tell her?" Peter said.

Caitlin already knew about the X-Men knowing about Spider-Man. When she would visit them, some of the students told her about him. And none of them knew who he was, she thought they were keeping his identity a secret or didn't know. Although she had the feeling all the senior X-Men knew.

"No she isn't. And I wouldn't tell her, I would let you tell her."

"K, so, why are you coming along as well?" Peter asked.

' _Tell him Caitlin, it's not that hard. Or else I'll come out right now.'_ Frost said.

 _'I'll tell him at the right moment. You know you like to make an entrance.'_ Caitlin said, and she could see the mental shrug in agreement Frost did, knowing that was true.

"I'll tell you soon." She said.

"Ok…" Peter said, wondering what she meant.

By that time, everyone else was in the Quinjet. Kara wasn't going to fly, saying she would go out and head over there fast, if something happened. And a few more minutes later, they were off.

* * *

Loki walked towards the entrance of a museum that was holding a gala of sorts, for whatever snobbish mortal that had donated money to the museum. The same museum that had what the portal device needed. All they needed was Iridium, which was also in a safe that was guarded, and needed someone's facial recognition to open it.

Barton and the other Agents he had under his control would take care of the guards, while Loki went to look for the man who was going to 'allow' them to use his Retina Scan to open the safe.

Meanwhile, the team's Quinjet was flying towards Germany,

Back at the museum, guards were situated in their positions. One was surveying the area when he heard a sound. He looked below and saw a fellow guard go down after he was hit by an arrow. He raised his gun but an arrow went into his chest, and crumbled to the ground.

Clint lowered his bow, and went to the next objective.

He, along with a small team made it to a locked door that lead inside. Clint pulled out an eye scanner instrument and waited for Loki.

Loki was on the second floor of the museum. Finding his target, he was also taking a look at the party that was going on. It wasn't as lavishing or interesting as the parties that were held in Asgard, and the music could use a lot of work. Although he could care less about most of the parties Asgard held, due to most of the parties that were held, were to praise whatever stupid feat his oaf of a brother had done.

He spotted his target, and descended down the stairs to where the head doctor was. He flipped his cane, which was staff the other end. A guard noticed and was about to stop him, but Loki clubbed him and he fell to the ground. Everyone had shocked expressions, and Loki walked up to the doctor and pushed him towards a marble table and flipped him onto it.

Loki ignored the cries of surprise and shock from the man in question or the other Migardian's. He pulled out the device that would scan his eye, which would be painful, which Loki didn't care. He plunged it into the man's eye. The man started to twist in pain as everyone screamed and started run out of the building.

After that, Loki got the message from Barton saying he had the Iridium. Loki left the doctor on the tablet, and started walking towards the entrance, the next part of the plan was about to commence. As he walked out, his armor and helmet materialized around him and replaced the suit he was wearing. Which was sort of a blessing, because the suit was nice, but wasn't up to his standards.

People were still running away. And the police started to arrive but he soon blasted the cars with his scepter, which were flipped over and no one came out.

"Kneel before me." Loki commanded.

No one listened, Loki used his magic to make manifestations of himself before a group and soon did with others as they surrounded them.

"I said. KNEEL!" He yelled.

Everyone soon became quiet and did as he said. Loki smirked, held out his arms out, and walked through the crowd.

 _"They are truly pathetic."_ He thought smugly.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki then noticed a man rose up. He looked him dead in the eye.

"Not to men like you." He said.

Loki chuckled, slightly amused and said," There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The man responded.

Loki smile shrunk a little, the comment irked him, but he knew of a way to make the man pay for what he said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki raised the scepter and fired at the man. He would've been killed, but Captain America arrived and blocked the blast with his shield. The blast ricocheted off the shield and knocked Loki to the ground.

When the team had made it close enough, they had saw what was about to happen. Kara was the one who had gotten the idea to carry Steve and get him down there. Kara could tell he was a bit nervous, but he had nodded at her idea. And it worked.

"Nice job." Steve complimented.

"Thanks." Kara grinned, then looked at Loki.

To be honest; he didn't seem all that threatening. He was skinny but still had muscle, the scepter he had didn't look that threatening as well, but looks can be deceiving. His helmet was sorta an eyesore; it looked like he was trying to pull off a reindeer look with those antlers or horns on the helmet.

She would've found it funny if it wasn't for the fact he was bad, and the fate of the world was at stake.

Back on Krypton, she had heard stories of Asgard and its people. She had never met one, but some of the stories had to do with the alliance both planets had, and about the Kings son, Thor. And she admitted she had a tiny crush on him when she was a kid.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said.

Loki stood up and said," The soldier. A man out of time. And also one of the last Kryptonian's, I must say, I am glad your people and planet perished, they always seemed to think they were higher than everyone else."

Kara gritted her teeth, and made a fist in anger. No one should speak down about Krypton. She was half ready to beat him senseless, but she knew he was trying to goad her.

"Tough talk, but, you're the one out of time." She said and pointed a finger at Quinjets.

A Machine Gun came out from under and it was trained at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha ordered through a loud speaker.

Loki ignored her and fired two shots at the Quinjet and it maneuvered out of the way. The civilians all started run but the both blasts hit a building. And the debris was going to hit some people.

Back in the Quinjet, Peter saw this and ran to the back of the Jet and opened the hatch. Caitlin got up, and made it to the ramp before he did.

"Hang back Cait's, I got this."

Caitlin smirked at him, her eyes had turned blue and said," I got this as well, Spider."

Her voice sounded kinda echoey and then her hair turned white and her features seemed to turn pale white as well.

Peter looked shocked, while Killer Frost smirked and said," Close your mouth or else your dinner will go in, Parker."

She then jumped out and created an ice walkway and started to surf on it, she then got to a couple of people grabbed them, and pulled them out of the way. Peter had already gotten out of his shock, and had already swung out and grabbed a couple of more people away from the falling debris's.

After getting them to safety, Peter looked at Killer Frost, with a shocked look under his mask.

 _'I say that was making an entrance.'_ Caitlin said.

"So, this is what Caitlin was talking about." Peter said, still a little stunned.

So the big secret was Caitlin was Killer Frost, jeez as if his day couldn't get crazier.

Killer Frost pouted and said," What, your not happy to see me, Spider?"

"Uh, no… uh, it's cool to see you again."

"Aw, you used you a freezing joke. Cute." Frost said.

 _'Will you stop flirting with him, please.'_ Caitlin said, a little annoyed.

 _'Is someone jealous?'_ Frost teased.

Peter looked over at the fight, and said," Uh, let's go help Cap and Supergirl."

Earlier, the civilians had already started to flee as Cap engaged Loki by throwing his shield at him. It hit him and Steve punched him when he was stunned. Loki then tried to attack him with his Scepter but he blocked it with his shield. Loki then hit him when he had an opening, and Steve slid back. He then tried to throw his shield at him again, but Loki swatted it away.

Steve charged at him, and then had to dodge a couple of times when Loki tried to hit him with his Scepter. He then tried to hit Loki, but soon swatted him away. Cap was on the ground, and Loki stood over him, and pointed the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel." Loki said.

Supergirl took that as a cue to attack. She ran and punched Loki and he flew into a wall. She then held out her hand and Cap got up.

"Sorry antler head, not today." She said.

"Thanks." Cap said.

"Anytime."

"You guys need help?" Peter said as he and Killer Frost got to them.

Supergirl was about to say something else but she heard a sound. She turned around and immediately shielded them. A blast from Loki's scepter hit her in the back. The both of them got out of the way while Kara went flying and landed hard on the ground, in a daze.

Cap saw this and growled in anger. Loki had gotten up and looked at Cap with a smug look.

Steve ran towards him and engaged.

No one hurts his girl.

He then thought he needed to address that thought once everything was over.

Frost went to check on Kara, and Peter helped Cap. Peter himself had fought a lot of people, ranging from super-powered villains, regular or enhanced criminals and mutants. Not once against someone who was considered a God.

Steve was a person who wouldn't let anger get in his way. It had almost happened when Bucky had died, but Peggy had helped him out of it, and beating up HYDRA soldiers helped him vent some of his anger. So he directed his anger at Loki, without getting cocky.

Peter fired a web at Loki's face, and as he was trying to get it off, he then went to try and punch him.

Natasha and Bette watched the fight from the Quinjet. Loki was putting up a fight but the others were handling him.

"Things are getting sporty down there." Bette said.

"Yeah, this guy's all over the place." She said.

She then noticed the comm unit was being hacked. She would've been concerned, if it wasn't for the sound of AC/DC's song 'Shoot to Thrill' came over the speakers.

"Is that AC/DC?" Bette said, and was slightly happy, considering it was one of her favorite bands.

Natasha smirked, knowing who was coming.

 _"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"_ Tony Stark's voice came over comms.

Yep, Iron Man was here.

Everyone looked up to see Iron Man fly towards them. Cap got out of the way when Tony fired a blast at Loki and he hit the ground. He then pulled out every piece of weaponry the suit had and aimed it at Loki. Behind him, Supergirl's eyes started to turn blue, Killer Frost had her hands up, and a slight mist was coming up.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man challenged.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who thought that.' Kara thought.

Loki put his hands up and surrendered as his armor materialized away.

"Good move." Iron Man said, the weapons retracted back into the armor.

"Mr. Stark." Cap greeted.

"Captain, and company." Iron Man said.

Supergirl powered down her heat vision and sighed.


	14. Thunderstruck

**Both of these chapter were pretty straight forward, so that's why I had both of them out so quickly. And besides the obvious, the chapter will be a little different than what I originally did before.**

 **rmarcano321: I never really read the comics, so I wouldn't know about that story. But yeah, Caitlin and Peter would've been hypocrites if either one of them would gotten mad or argued about not telling each other about their alter-ego's. Yeah, the old man had probably been around, so he would've seen and witnessed a lot of things.**

 **Also, Peter and Caitlin won't be getting together in this story, but they will in my Spider-Man story that I'm planning on setting during Season 3 of The Flash. Probably before the episode 'Untouchable' and sometime after 'Dead or Alive' considering I've already mentioned Gypsy and Barry seeing Iris die in the future.**

 **So thanks again for fav, following and reviewing. Hope to see more.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Thunderstruck**

A few minutes after Tony Stark arrived, the small group arrested Loki, and they were already back in the Quinjet, heading back to the Helicarrier. From what Kara could tell from her vision, they were over a forest, still in Europe.

She was sitting down, and was laying her head on a panel. She took a glance at Loki, who was chained up at the end of the cabin. She still felt a little annoyed and angered at him with his remarks.

Lucky for his health, Steve had coaxed her into calming down. And she was grateful for that.

But, she still felt uneasy around him, even though he was cuffed. She knew Asgardian's were tough, but for all she knew, Loki was probably one of the few weakest.

But, the blast from his Scepter did sting a little, and it made her stunned for brief moment, so she didn't need sun lamps. Steve sat next to her, Peter and Caitlin sat next to each other on the other side, with Bette next to them.

Earlier after the fight, Caitlin had changed back to her old self, and Peter started questioning her on what had just happened. Caitlin nervously said she would explain everything once they got back on the Helicarrier. She was feeling guilty for not telling him sooner still, but at least a weight was lifted off of her shoulders now.

But she could still feel the tension a little.

Natasha sat in the co-pilots seat, talking to Fury. While Tony stood, talking a little bit to Steve, and she could tell he was trying to annoy him a little.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked her.

Kara looked at Natasha, who was done talking to Fury. She had her eyes on the sky, but Kara knew she was slightly worried.

"Just fine." She simply said.

"You sure?" Caitlin asked, she was studying to become a Doctor and she had to ask.

Kara sighed, feeling as if she was talking to Alex when she was worried about her and said," Yes."

"Meh, don't hold it against them, kid. There just making sure. Also, I happen to like you better than your cousin. Underdog stories are better." Tony said.

Kara wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult, but said," Uh, thanks."

Steve gave Kara one more glance, she nodded with a grin, to let him know she was alright. He nodded and looked at Tony.

"I don't like this."

"What? Reindeer Games giving up so easily?" Tony said.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve explained.

"Yeah, that's true." Peter said.

When he had engaged him, he had backhanded him after he landed a punch, and he had gotten the webbing off of him. It was like when The Rhino had done it.

And also he knew when things were easy or hard. He's had been Spider-Man since he was in High School. And he had his fair share of situations like that.

"Hey guys, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this right now. Considering he could hear us." Bette said.

"She is right, I can hear you." Loki said.

"Can it, Rock of Ages." Tony said, and Loki glared at him.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony continued talking to Steve.

Steve looked confused and looked at Kara.

"It's a form of exercising." She said.

"What Girl of Steel said. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said nonchalantly.

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask. he was an avid fan of the technological brilliance of Stark and his company, and found it funny how competitive Oscorp got, even with Harry the CEO now. But he was fully aware of his personality, and what he did or used to do on a normal basis.

"So, what are you doing here? There wasn't anything about you coming." Bette said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said in a bored tone. " But, I have read about all of you here. And the name Plastique, doesn't work… how about Boom Boom."

Bette raised a brow and said," Yeah, not going to happen."

Tony shrugged and then looked at Peter and said," Y'know I've been seeing you on the news for years. Good work."

"Thanks." Peter said, trying not to sound too excited by the compliment.

"By the way, I have been working on something that you might-"

A loud rumbling was heard from outside. It sounded like thunder and bright a bright flash bathed the cabin. Some thunder and lightning was heard outside, and the jet shook a little.

"Did the weather say anything about a thunderstorm?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so." Natasha said.

Kara then looked at Loki, who had a visibly fearful look. She found that odd, considering he usually had a calm demeanor, since coming into contact with him.

"What's the matter? You scared of a little lightening?" Cap asked, noticing him as well.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied.

Before anyone could ask, a loud thud was heard, and it came from the roof, and it sounded heavy.

"Uh, what was that?" Bette asked.

Kara got up and Tony placed his mask back on his face. Kara listened closely, strangely enough, she could hear another heartbeat, but it wasn't coming from anyone in the jet.

"Let's find out, shall we." Tony said, as he was going to open the hatch.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

Tony ignored him and opened the hatch. When it fully opened, a big, muscular figure came in on the ramp. The man pushed Tony aside when he walked up to him, which made him fall against Steve. He then grabbed Loki, and took him outside.

"Who or what was that?" Bette asked.

'Why do I have the feeling I should've stayed on Earth 1. This one seems more crazier.' She thought.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called from the front.

"Think that guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said and was ready to jump out of the jet.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap said.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Tony said and jumped out.

By that time everyone in the cabin was already on their feet.

"I can see why you like him." Caitlin said.

"Mainly the genius." Peter said.

Steve was already starting to get a parachute on him, and Kara had noticed.

"Are you seriously going after them?" Kara said in a disbelieving tone.

Steve looked at Kara and said," Stark's right, we need to get Loki."

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha said.

Steve was already at the edge of the ramp and said," There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said and jumped out.

"Oh boy. You guys stay here and guard Loki once we find him. I'm going in. Before they destroy the forest." Kara said.

"You want us to come with you?" Bette asked.

"I'll be fine." Kara said and flew out.

Peter raised his hand a little and said," Yeah, I'm not planning on jumping out of a perfectly good plane. So I'll wait."

Bette snorted in amusement and said," Kid, I was EOD, and there are still things I wouldn't do, skydiving is one."

* * *

Thor meanwhile, was soon near a mountainside and threw Loki on a ledge. Loki started laugh as soon as he landed. While Thor, wasn't amused.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor said.

"I missed you too." Loki said, between laughing.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Thor said.

Loki started to get up and said," Oh, you should thank me. with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Loki taunted.

Thor dropped Mjolnir and picked up Loki. Thor was mad, but he didn't want to hurt his brother further.

"I thought you dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father…"

Loki held up a finger to silence him and said," Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor lets go of Loki and he walks away from Thor.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor reasoned.

Loki turned around, slightly angry but calm and said," I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

Thor gave him a disbelieving look and said," So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed and said," And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, some have powers they wish to understand, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes." Loki said, as if it was obvious.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Thor said

Loki shoved Thor angrily to the side. He then walks back up to the ledge and turned around.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! Others and myself have seen the light, and the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki shouted.

Thor grasped Loki's shoulders and said," Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor begged.

Loki looked at him smugly and said "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor summoned Mjolnir as Loki was talking and then pointed it at Loki.

"You listen well, brother. I…"

Thor didn't get a chance to finish, due to Iron Man knocking him off the mountain and tackling him mid-flight.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cap landed nearby and unstrapped the parachute. He heard a whooshing sound and looked up to see Kara hovering down.

"Thought you needed help." She said.

Steve gave her a grateful look and said," You're the best Kara."

Kara blushed slightly and was about to say something, when a large blast was seen and heard from a distance.

"I take it that's where their fighting." Kara said.

"Seems like it." Cap said.

"Right, I'll meet you guys there." Kara said with a smirk and took off.

Cap was expecting her to give him a lift; he sighed and ran off where the fighting is.

After that, Kara zoomed through the tree line and saw Thor starting to crush Iron Mans hand boosters. Kara pulled back her arm and punched Thor in the side. He then crashes into a side of a boulder.

Tony checked his hands, looked at Kara and said," I had that covered."

"Don't blame me when your arms are crushed." She said.

She looked at Thor as he got up. For a split second he looked surprised to see her but became cross.

"Look, whatever beef you had with Loki, this can all be settled-"

Thor held Mjolnir at her and said," Ma'am, this does not concern you. You do not know what you are dealing with."

"Tried talking, Goldilocks doesn't want to." Tony quipped.

Kara was about to chastise him for angering him further. But, Thor tossed the hammer at Tony and was sent a couple of feet. Kara was shocked for a moment but had time to block by crossing her arms when Thor tried to punch her. The force of it made her skid back a little.

Kara had to admit it hurt a little. She then head butted him (which also hurt a little) and then did an uppercut that connected with his chin, when she had a big enough opening to do so. He went flying up into the air and Kara flew up and punched him in the gut. Thor then flew into a couple of trees and Kara hovered down to see he created a crater.

Kara shook her hand, whatever he was made up, could've caused her hand to break.

Kara would've went to check on him, if it wasn't for something hitting her in the back, which caused her to yelp in surprise and rocket her back down to earth, into a couple of trees in a heap, and let out a moan. Thor got up, he wiped the side of his face and Mjolnir was caught in his hand. He looked amused, as if he was enjoying this.

Kara then got back up, Thor held his hammer threateningly. Kara knew this would drag on, and she could tell by this man's clothes, he was an Asgardian as well. So, she hoped what she was about to do would work.

Kara held up her hands and said," Hey, we don't want any trouble, we just need Loki, he has something that we desperately need. How about we stop this, and we go back to the Helicarrier, and talk about it. K?"

"Are you from Krypton?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, Kara Zor-El. And you are?" Kara asked, she held out her hand.

Thor stopped looking hostile and said," Krypton was destroyed. There weren't any survivors."

Kara felt a pain in her heart and said," A couple of us did. My cousin and I did. And a couple of others, but they were sorta on the bad side."

Thor nodded, shook her hand and said," Very well, Kara Zor-El. I will join you. Out of respect to the friendship our people had in the past."

"Seriously? That's all it took?"

Tony then landed next to Kara, his suit sparked a bit.

"Where were you?" Kara asked.

"What, systems needed to be rebooted. Pointbreak packs a wallop. I'll give him that."

Kara nodded, knowing that was fair. She then heard footsteps, and looked to see Steve standing on a log.

"No need to fret Steve, I managed to get them to stop." Kara said with one of her famous grins.

Steve chuckled a little, Kara had managed to defuse the situation, which he didn't find it surprising. He had found out Kara would only use violence when necessary, and this time, she had managed to do it.

It was one of the reasons why he liked her.

* * *

 **The reason why I didn't do a bigger fight, is because Kara would've tried to talk to Thor before things got crazier, and if that didn't work, then you'll know what will happen next. Don't worry, more will come.**


	15. Figuring Thing's Out

**Thanks for all of the support! Comic Con is already in full swing and a lot of great trailers and announcements have come out so far. Including for Young Justice Outsiders and the return of Star Wars The Clone Wars! Man I'm excited!**

 **Also, I'm thinking of adding another DC character sometime in the future. How would you all feel if I brought Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl into the Avengers Roster? Not the Arrowverse version, but the Justice League/Unlimited version. She's one of my favorite characters from the show, and I think she would fit great.**

 **Right, I own none of the content, wish I did... but oh well.**

* * *

 **Figuring Thing's Out**

After the fight with Thor, and getting Loki back, they had made up for lost time, and continued back to the Helicarrier. Kara had ended up sleeping for the rest of the ride back. She was slightly tired, which may have to do with the time zone difference.

She soon felt a tapping on her shoulder, and she groggily opened her eyes. She felt like she was leaning on something or someone, and looked up to the baby blue eyes, and handsome face of Steve Rogers. And she realized she had been using him as a pillow. And she was holding something.

She realized she was holding onto Steve's arm and hand as well.

She let's go and got off him. She glanced at everyone in the cabin. Everyone, minus Natasha and Co-pilot, were pretending not to notice. But, she could see various forms of amusement, but, Loki was giving her a curious look, which made her feel uneasy.

She felt her face go hot and stuttered," Steve… I-I'm sorry… I-I-"

Steve didn't seemed to mind, but she thought she a tinge of pink and said," No it's fine, Kara. You seemed tired, and needed some rest. Also, we'll be landing in a minute."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, the small snoring sounds, and the look of calmness on your face, when you sleep. It could put kitten and puppy videos to shame, kid. Wish I recorded that." Tony smugly said.

Kara groaned and felt her blush intensify. She remembered when she first came to Earth, and slept and talked with Alex. She was still getting used to Earth, and was having nightmares about Krypton back then. Clark and his friend Chloe helped when they could, but she still had them. But she had gotten fewer of them back when she was living with the Danvers.

And Alex told her that she looked quite peaceful, and cute.

While for Steve, he had stayed over at her place a couple of times, nothing happened, she stayed on the couch, while he took her bed, after she insisted that it was ok that he could take her bed. And she had to admit it was funny and cute when he blushed and stuttered when she had offered him to stay over.

Unfortunately for her, M'gann told Alex and the others. And would tease them on it, but not a lot. Natasha wasn't that bad, but did tease her a bit.

She looked outside the window, and noticed it was still nighttime, but she was wide awake now, and ready for what would come next.

When the jet landed, she got up, stretched, and waited for the ramp to lower down. When it did, a whole squad of heavily armed SHIELD Agents was the greeting party for Loki. Phil and Lucy were up front. Coulson then gave the Agents some orders, and they took Loki with them.

Lucy waited for Kara and walked along with her.

"So I take it he wasn't that hard to bring in?"

"A little, although we nearly lost him, due to someone interfering."

"Who's was it?"

"Thor." Kara said, and pointed at him.

Lucy looked at where she was pointing. She saw he was talking to Coulson, and she sized him up. She had to admit, he was attractive, well built, and had a rugged look. Just like what the reports showed during the New Mexico incident.

"Huh, I saw the reports from New Mexico. He is pretty hot."

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, but I think I heard something about him being in a relationship with Doctor Foster."

Lucy nodded and said," C'mon, we should get to the main room. There will be briefing on this. And by the way, I didn't ask earlier. Who's watching out for National City? I know the DEO would only deal with alien problems."

"Oh, right. That would be Mon-El, I'm pretty sure you read the report on him, M'gann and I guess a vigilante named Guardian." Kara said, keeping James alter-ego a secret.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said," Don't worry, I know its James. But thanks for trying."

Kara didn't a double take and said," You know?"

"He told me. I wasn't thrilled with the idea. But it's his life."

Kara nodded and mumbled," And something else he failed to mention."

* * *

Later, everyone was watching from different monitors of Fury's interrogation of Loki. The only ones, who weren't in their costumes at the table, were Kara and Peter. She sat next to Steve, while Winn sat next to her, and waited for something to happen.

They all watched as Loki was put in a cell, which was held by Hydraulic Rigs. Fury walked up to the control panel of the cell, and then gave Loki his signature cold, neutral look.

 _"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass."_

He then pressed a button, which opened up a hatch underneath the cell. The sound of the wind was heard, and it led outside. Loki peered down as much as he could, and he didn't look slightly worried.

 _"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap! You get how this works?!"_ Fury said and closed the hatch.

He pointed at Loki. _"Ant."_ And then pointed at the panel. _"Boot."_

Kara wondered what that meant; she could tell there was something more to that. She was slightly worried on how Loki was grinning, and didn't seem the least bit worried by the possibility of plummeting to the ground if he did something.

She looked up to see Thor had a neutral look, but his eyes showed he was conflicted. The others had similar looks of trying to figure out what was going.

She then looked back at the screen when Loki continued to speak.

Loki smirked and said, _" It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

 _"Built for something a lot stronger than you."_ Fury retorted.

 _"Oh I heard._ " Loki said and looked at the camera that was feeding video and audio to the others. _"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."_

Kara was slightly angry at Loki that he insinuated that Bruce wasn't a person anymore, but some sort of monster or animal. She looked over at Bruce, who was standing at the back of the room, and he looked nervous.

He looked over at her, and Kara gave him a reassuring look. He slightly grinned, and nodded, taking the support.

 _'Guy sure knows who make someone feel good.'_ Frost sarcastically said, who was sitting next to Caitlin and Peter.

Caitlin mentally nodded, not liking what Loki was saying.

 _"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"_

Fury walked closer to the glass, his look was starting to look like his last name.

 _"How desperate am I? you threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talked about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me, and others, very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

Loki didn't look the least bit concerned and said in mocking tone _," Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? a warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."_

Fury smirked a little and walked away, while sarcastically saying _," Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."_

Fury left and Loki looked back at the camera, have the same calm look, and the video feed cut off. Everyone in the room was silent for moment, letting everything sink in.

The ice was broken when Bruce sarcastically said," He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Winn snorted in slight amusement and said," Yeah, he sounds like someone you want to have at a party."

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said and looked at Thor. "Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

An army from space. The only times Kara had fought an army of aliens was when she helped Barry and the others fight the Dominators back on Earth 1. And to some lesser extent, Astra and Non's followers. The other aliens she had fought, were ones who were causing trouble and the DEO had to deal with them.

She wasn't really sure how this Earth would deal with the possibility of a full on alien invasion.

"Just a normal day for us at the DEO." Winn said, but shrunk a little when she and she assumed Lucy glared at him.

Although she did agree with him a little.

"An army? From space? Kara, have you ever heard of them?" Steve asked.

Kara nodded and said," From what I heard, they're cybernetically enhanced warriors. They work for some Intergalactic warlord. I don't remember who."

"I remember when it was just Meta's and regular criminals who caused problems on Earth 1." Bette thought.

"So he's building another portal. That's why he needed Dr. Selvig." Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an as Astrophysicists. He has helped the DEO and SHIELD on numerous occasions." Lucy said.

"He's a friend." Thor said, concerned.

"K, so how is he going to build it?" Bette asked.

"How good are you with technical talk?" Winn asked.

"Decent." She said.

She still found it amusing how similar he and Cisco were.

"Basically by using the cubes energy, it can open or make a closeable tear in reality. Which would be able to go to another place." Winn explained.

"And considering that an army is involved. It's safe to assume it can create ones that are able to open up in a different part of the Universe, like a different galaxy or Solar System." Peter added.

Steve, who listened to what they said, said," Well we also need to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Don't throw caution out of the wind. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Method to someone's madness'?" Bette said. "Loki could or doesn't have plan. I defused bombs for a living back in the Army. You had to be on your toes when you faced off against the Afghans who planted them." She explained.

Thor who didn't know what she was talking about, but got the message of what they said, but said in a stern voice," Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

Kara had to admire Thor for defending his brother. She had been sorta in the same boat with her and Astra. Sure she couldn't defend some of the things she had done. But, they were family, and they stuck together. Although in Thor and Loki's case, Loki was a bit different. And she was planning on carefully telling Thor about the issue with his statement when Natasha beat her to it.

"He killed eighty people in two days." She bluntly said.

Thor winced a little and said, "He's adopted."

Kara then started to understand why Loki was involved in the matter at hand.

Caitlin, who had been silent for most of the conversation said, "So back on topic, no offense, to you Thor. Why did he need Iridium?"

She expected Peter or the other guy to say something, but someone beat them to it.

"It's a stabilizing agent."

Everyone turned to see Tony walk into the room with Phil. Winn had a deer in the headlights look, and Caitlin smirked. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell Fitz about this, but she knew he would be extremely jealous about her meeting one of his idols.

"It means the portal won't collapse in on itself. Like it did at SHIELD." Tony continued

He then walked past Thor, patted his shoulder and said," And no hard feelings Point Break. You got a mean swing." He said and Thor looked confused.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He continued.

Tony then proceeded to act like he was in charge and stood where Fury normally did.

"That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Everyone looked to see the Agent in question, who in fact was playing the game. He then switched it to something else.

"I think he's more carefree than you?" Caitlin said to Peter.

"That's only because he has the money for that." Peter dryly said, and she snorted in amusement.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"Since when did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics?" Hill said with crossed arms.

"Last night." Tony deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure myself and the other smart people read it. Which I assume are those two." He said and pointed at Peter and Winn.

"Y-yeah, anything technical based. I can do." Winn said.

"Science just comes to me." Peter said with a shrug.

Tony nodded in approval and said," Good, then do you know what kind of power source does he need?"

"Well, in order to break through the Coulomb Barrier, he had to heat it up at 120 million Kelvins. That's why they needed the Iridium, it's non-corrosive, and it won't melt and implode like last time." Winn said.

"Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling Effect." Peter pointed out.

"But, if he could, then he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said, after being quiet, so he could think.

"Finally! People who speak English!" Tony said and walked over to the three.

Steve looked around and said," Is that what just happened?" Steve wondered.

Kara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered," Scientists work in their own way and language. It's best to let them do their thing."

Caitlin herself had to agree, considering she was friends with Leopold 'Leo' Fitz and Jemma Simmons, even though Jemma was her cousin, but that wasn't important at the moment. They didn't get the nickname Fitzsimmons by not being smart. She was smart as well, but she wasn't like them when they got in their zone. But luckily for her, she and Jemma had their own zone when it came to their smarts.

They didn't have a nickname, but she didn't mind.

Although, they weren't smart when it came to their feelings. She was tempted to finally push them, and Frost had done so as well.

 _'Ugh, reminds me of when you, Fitz and Jem are together.'_ Frost said.

For Bette, she wondered what would happen if she got them and the genius's from Earth 1 together. Now that would be a sight to see.

Tony shook hands the three and said to Bruce," It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on Anti-Electron Collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a hug fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce looked uncomfortable for a moment, simply shrugged and said," Thanks. I would also like my two assistants Peter Parker and Winslow Schott."

"I-I gotta say, Mr. Stark, it's an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan. But you can call me Winn." Winn said, and shook his hand.

"Yeah, same." Peter said.

"Pleasure's all mine, Pete . Dr. Conners and Professor Xavier said good things about you. And I read your file, Mr. Schott, I'm impressed." Tony said.

"Wait, how do you know the Professor?" Peter asked.

"I happen to fund some of their toys at the School. You thought Wheels paid for all of it?"

"Wait, really?"

Before they could say anything else, Fury had returned from Loki's cell.

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Parker and Mr. Schott are only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join them.

Steve chose that time to say something and said," Let's start with that magic stick of his. It may be magical or alien related, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that. But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkey's? I do not understand." Thor said, a little confused.

Kara had to keep herself from laughing when Steve lit up like a kid and exclaimed," I do! I understood that reference."

Kara noticed Tony rolled his eyes at him, while everyone else gave him mixed looks.

Tony then looked at Bruce and said," Shall we play, gentlemen?"

Bruce smiled and said," Right this way."

The four of them walked out of the room, to go back to the lab. Everyone else went off to do other things.

Kara looked at Steve and said," You wanna get something to eat?"

Steve grinned and said," Sure."


	16. Finding Out the Truth

**I felt like I didn't update my stories enough this summer. But I did have summer school for about a month and was spending time with family who were visiting.**

 **Also here are a few things on the Marvel and DC front.**

 **Turns out Ramonda and Shuri survived the Snap, due to Angela Bassettt who plays Ramonda confirming it.**

 **How would you guys feel about Caitlin Jenner being a** **villain in a future Marvel movie? I know how random that sounds, but I read an article about her being interested in a role. It sounds like an interesting idea, and it would be a good step for Marvel.**

 **Ruby Rose has been casted for Batwoman for the next Arrowverse crossover. Unfortunately, people have been** **harassing** **her about how they don't fit their vision of her, and she had to delete her Twitter. Which is just stupid, there isn't any photos or clips of her in action. I mean, just give her chance and wait for the crossover to come out. A lot of people keep doing this, and it's just stupid.**

 **Also, I'm sorta stuck, back when I mentioned that I was thinking of bringing Hawkgirl into this. I also wanted her to look like someone. I was thinking either Katrina Law or do the classic Justice League/Unlimited version of her. If I do the latter, then I wouldn't mind doing a** **doppelganger sort of thing and have her looked like Natasha Romanov. I mean, in the cartoon, she was a part of the** **Espionage** **side of the Thanagarian military, and she did have beauty and was a fierce fighter and loyal to her friends.** **And it would be funny to imagine what those two meeting would be like.**

 **What do you guys think?**

* * *

 **Finding Out the Truth**

Caitlin walked to the labs with bag full of food, she had just gotten back from eating with Bette, Kara and Steve. She would've gone to the labs sooner to talk to Peter. Considering both had huge secrets that they just revealed to each other. But she was really hungry, and after she was done, she got some food for Peter and the others.

Due to the fact she thought they would be working non-stop.

She knew Peter would work himself into sleeping. He had done that a couple of times during late night study sessions, and to be honest, she had done that herself a couple of times. Jemma and Fitz as well. She didn't know about Winn, who was a friend of Kara, but she had a feeling he was sorta the same.

And she knew for a fact Stark and Banner would do the same, so that's why she got some stuff after she was done eating. She was going into the medical field, so it was her duty to help people with staying healthy.

She had a feeling Dr. Banner didn't need any help with his health, considering he looked pretty well for a man who was on the run.

Maybe it had to do with the Hulk?

Although he looked sorta frazzled and nervous, which was understandable, he had to look over his shoulder all the time. She was happy that SHIELD kept an eye on him, even though it was mostly to ask him for help as quickly as possible.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but look outside through one of the windows. It was nighttime but she knew it was close to morning, and she was wide awake. She did sleep on the Quinjet ride back. She had a feeling everyone else, except for Thor, and possibly Agent Romanov to look after Loki, to see if he tried anything.

To be honest, just like when she thought about Captain Rogers, she was excited to work with them. It's not every day that you can tell someone that you worked with a literal God, a famous war hero, and some aliens. Caitlin herself wasn't too thrilled about going out and fighting. That was more of Frost's thing, but if it involved helping people, then she had no issues.

As soon as she made it to the lab, she found the four of them already hard at work. She knocked on a wall to get their attention.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said.

Peter looked at her smiled and said," No your good, Cait's. What's in your hand?"

Caitlin walked over to the table, and placed the bag on it.

"Food, I'm pretty sure you guys will be working hard."

Winn looked inside, took a sandwich and said," Thanks, I was getting hungry anyway. Working on all of this is fun and all, but it's tiring. Good thing I took a small nap when you guys went off to Germany."

Peter nodded, looked at the readings and said," Well the Gamma readings are good, but nothing on the cube."

"Yep, although, shifting through all of these equations and algorithms are going to take some time." Winn said.

Bruce was scanning Loki's scepter with a Radiation Detector and said," Well, here's some good news. The Gamma Readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."

"How about we bypass their mainframe and direct the reroute to the Homer Cluster?" Peter suggested.

"That's sounds good. With that, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said, and then looked at Caitlin, who was leaning on a wall. "Sorry Frosty, hope these things aren't going over your head."

'Did he seriously call us that? Can I send an icicle below his legs? Just to scare him.' Frost said.

'No.' Caitlin said. "No it's fine, I'm in the Sci-Tech Division of the Academy. I may be into medical and science, but you wouldn't believe how much technical talk I hear. Some of it still goes over my head, but I think I can hold a conversation."

"Hmm, no wonder why Pete here likes and talks about you so much." Tony said.

Caitlin looked at Peter, who was slightly blushing and said," Well, I was just bragging about your smarts, and your powers. He, Bruce and Winn are some of the only people I can talk to about your powers."

Caitlin would've been mad at him for revealing her secret, but she realized that she had to tell her future teammates about her identity anyway. And there was the fact that her picture and some of her using her powers in the her bio for the Avengers Initiative.

But all she did was slightly blush and said," Thanks, and it's an honor to meet you Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, I have a couple of friends who would die to meet you."

"Well, Frosty, you can call me Tony, because I feel like my father when someone calls me Mr. Stark. And I read your file, if you're referring to your cousin, Jemma Simmons, then I wish I would've met her sooner. Someone that young with two PhDs deserves to work at Stark Industries, too bad old Eye Patch and his SHIELD cronies got to her first."

"Well, SHIELD does get the best. I was also referring to Leopold Fitz."

"Yep, wanted him too." Tony said. "People like that are hard to find, especially with a sense of humor."

"Hey, as long as the bad guys keep on acting stupid. I'll be there with my best quips." Peter said with a grin.

"You know. You guys should really come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D, you'd love it, it's Candy Land. You can even invite your cousin and friend." Tony said.

Winn whipped his head, and it almost looked like he almost got whiplash and said with a slightly high voice," Wait, seriously?"

Peter's brain was processing what he just heard. Tony Stark was inviting him to visit one of his labs. But not just any lab, his personal lab in his new building!

 _'Don't geek out, don't geek out._ ' Peter internally said.

"I think Jem and Fitz would like that." Caitlin said, just imagining their reactions.

"Thanks. But the last time I was in New York, I…kind of broke… Harlem." Bruce said.

Caitlin gave him a sympathetic look and said," Well if you didn't, then a lot more people would've been hurt or worse. You saved the day."

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment." Tony reassured, and shocked Bruce with a small electrical probe, and Bruce yelped a little in pain.

Winn let out a small squeak or hoped was a small squeak of fear. Peter whipped his head around, to see Bruce rubbing his side… and did it get slightly cold in here?

The occupants in the room looked to see Caitlin or Killer Frost having her hands up, with a slight mist forming from her hands.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on here?" Steve said as he walked in with Kara.

Bette would've been with them, but Agent Romanov had called her, due to her needing her for a few minutes.

"Life's flashing." Winn said with a hand to his heart.

"Jury's out. You really have a lid on it. What's the secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo Drums? Huge bag of Weed?" Tony said, not paying him any mind.

"Sheesh, I thought I was reckless sometimes." Frost said.

"Hey uh, Frost, I think we're good here… are you ok Dr. Banner?" Kara slowly asked.

Frost rolled her eyes and said," Fine, I'll be here if you people need me."

Caitlin went back into control and blushed a little bit," Uh sorry."

Tony looked impressed and said, "It's fine, that was sorta cool, Frosty."

Bruce stopped rubbing his side and said," All's fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

Steve looked at Tony and said," Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said, and then realized what he said. "No offense, Doc."

"No it's alright." Bruce quickly replied. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle… pointy things."

Tony seemed to relax more and said, "You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut-"

"But we need to focus on the problem. Not to create more problems… sorry Doctor Banner." Kara apologized.

"None taken."

Tony went to check something on a monitor and said," You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve said.

"Captain Rogers, he's the head of the world's top spy agency in the world. I mean everyone in SHIELD probably has or is hiding something." Caitlin pointed out.

"She has a point." Peter said.

"True, but you two should know that's he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Everyone looked Bruce, and he said," Uhhh… I just want to finish my work here, and-"

"Doctor." Steve said.

"'A warm light around the world', Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"We all heard it." Steve said.

Bruce pointed at Tony and said," Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"Stark Tower? The big ugly…" Steve stopped mid-sentence, due to the owner of the building was standing near him, and he was giving him a look. "Building in New York?"

"You really need to work on social conversation." Kara whispered to Steve, who merely glanced at her, unamused, while she gave him small grin.

Caitlin had a look of realization and said," He's right. The tower is powered by one your Arc Reactors. I remember Fitz telling me that it could run itself for a year, right?"

Tony shrugged and said, "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring you in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked. "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place? Or the DEO?"

"Uh, the DEO isn't working fully with SHIELD. They are there for anything space or alien related. It's like what NASA was doing, but mainly with space." Winn explained.

"Good point, I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"What?" Both Caitlin and Peter said.

"You're doing what?" Caitlin said, still not believing what she was hearing.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide, Blueberry, anyone?"

"Do you know how many protocols and laws you broke? SHIELD could or will throw you into jail!" Caitlin said.

"My father co-founded SHIELD, I think I'm safe. I did once hack the Pentagon on a dare, and no one found out it was me."

Caitlin would've said more, but she caught herself thinking if that was true or not. Yes it was true Howard Stark co-founded SHIELD. But she wasn't sure if Tony was exempt from being arrested by SHIELD if he ever did anything. She now wondered if this was why Tony's personality was so carefree.

"Huh, really?" Peter said.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve sternly told them. While ignoring the remarks and the food.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who mean's to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"He has a point, we have to stay on our toes." Kara agreed.

"Following is not really my style." Tony said without a care.

"And your all about style, aren't you?" Steve said.

'Why do I have a feeling we should not be here?' Caitlin said to Frost.

'I'm staying, this is getting good.' She responded.

Kara and unknown to her, Peter and Caitlin had a feeling there was something more to this small argument. Then again, it was something between someone who wanted to get the job done, and someone who had trouble following other people, and getting something done their own way.

"Of the people in this room, who is, A.) Wearing a spangly outfit that his girlfriend may or may not be drooling over. B.) Not of use?"

Peter and Winn looked at each other, thinking about the same thing.

There had to be some sort of law against saying that. Right?

Both Steve and Kara went slightly red when they heard the last part. Although they were both annoyed by the last thing he said.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend… I don't' like him that way." Kara said, a little nervously.

Trying to defuse the situation, Bruce said," Steve, Kara, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

Steve seemed to think about it for a second and then said," Just find the cube."

He left the room, while Kara stayed for a moment.

She gave Tony a look and then said to the others," I'll go to talk to him. Just keep doing what you guys were doing." She said and walked out.

"Huh, Ms. Grant and other people said about you weren't wrong about your bluntness." Winn said.

"Was that really necessary though?" Peter said to Tony.

"Yeah, I mean, that probably hurt his feelings." Caitlin said.

"Well people need to get used to hearing the truth. I may be rude, but I don't do it all the time. But if that's the guy my dad never shut up about. I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Bruce walked over to another computer screen and said," Well, the guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Tony responded.

"Well Kara works for the media and so do I. But my boss knows how to go extreme. Jameson would probably have it say: 'Lunatic with Reindeer Antlers tries and fails to take over the world. Taken down by costumed menace's Spider-Man was probably the ring leader.'" Peter joked.

"If Miss Grant was still working with Catco, I think her headline would be more nice and including James's." Winn said.

"I'll buy those issues." Bruce said with a grin.

Caitlin started to laugh a second later, and everyone was looking at her. She then went down to giggling and said," I just realized, you've been giving pictures of yourself to Jameson all this time. Imagine the look on his face if he finds out."

Peter chuckled at the mental image and said," Yeah, makes one heck of a picture."

"Well Jonah and I have a history. I don't even pay attention to what he says about me nowadays. I'm pretty sure he was yelling ever since he could talk. But, you'll probably be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony told the last part to Bruce.

Bruce was surprised, and caught off guard by the comment. He then went back to his work, but he seemed a little off.

Peter himself thought back to his interactions with Bruce or how he spoke. He always spoke carefully and calmly, and he didn't want to talk about his over half, which was understandable, but the Hulk was still there, and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Ah, you see. I don't have a suit of armor. I'm exposed… like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

Tony stepped away from his monitor, and walked over to Bruce. He lightly tapped his chest and said," I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart. This stops it. This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"He's right, everyone, no matter who says they don't, have their demons, Dr. Banner. We can all learn to control and fix them." Caitlin said.

"But you guys know how to."

"It's a learning process." Peter said.

"Yeah, I mean, no one's perfect. Superman and Supergirl have their own." Winn said.

"It's different, you have suit to regulate that reactor, you got powers of a spider, and know how to use them. And you have snow powers." Bruce said, and went back to his work.

Tony reached over and moved the screen away from him. Which forced Bruce to look at the group.

"Hey, I read and I'm sure the others here read about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying the Hulk… the other guy… saved my life?" Bruce said a little sarcastically, but the others could see he was thinking about it.

"Dr. Banner you think it's curse, but, in a way, the Hulk gave you a second chance. Sure you wondering why, but you'll just have to wait and see. I mean, you and me are the same. I thought my powers were a curse, but I learned to live and use them. Professor Xavier always told us that our powers are gifts, not a curse. And we should use them for good. So you just have to think about your relationship with the Hulk, and how you should use his powers." Caitlin explained.

Caitlin let what she said, sink in and she knew it was working.

Tony nodded and said, "And the reason for why, well you just have to find out."

"You may not enjoy it." Bruce said.

Peter smiled a little and said," There is a chance you will."

* * *

Kara and Steve walked down the halls, and stopped when Kara started to talk.

"It's best not to let him get to you. I mean, when I talk to Peggy, she has told me about Tony. Considering she is his Godmother."

Steve raised a brow. He had always wondered what she and Peggy would talk about. Granted, he was sorta surprised when he found out Kara and Peggy had started talking to each other after Kara called the surviving Commando's and Peggy to let them know he was alive.

And how fast they became friends, he didn't find anything wrong with it. But he had told Kara he felt he was weak by not calling her sooner. And in true Kara Danvers fashion, she had told him otherwise, and that he just needed time.

Even though a small part of him wanted to find out what they were talking about. But he wasn't a snoop or anything, and respected people's privacy. He had even asked Kara once, but she laughed, and said it was just girl talk.

Which sounded sorta bad. Due to what Bucky told him about girls to each other behind men's backs. It could either bad or good, but he didn't really believe it.

Steve cleared his throat and said," What else have you two talked about?"

Kara smirked and said," If you worried that she's been telling your deep dark secrets, then your fine. Nothing too embarrassing."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he had a grin on his face. He was sorta relieved, he and Kara had a teasing friendship, and he was happy Kara didn't have any more ammunition to use against him. And if she did, then he would have to ask Alex, and she had plenty of stories to tell.

But, he felt like this conversation was leading them astray from the task at hand.

"So, do you want to look around? Stark actually got me thinking. You don't have to."

Kara mulled it over for a minute and said," I'm in. I do have a particular set of skills and powers that are needed for this type of thing. I'm your girl… wait, that last part-"

Steve chuckled and said," I get it, and that reference I understood. Liam Neeson is a good actor."

"Good, and that was sorta cute how you lit up back when that Wizard of Oz reference was said."

Steve slightly blushed and said," Spur of the moment. C'mon, let's go."

They found themselves walking around the ship, when Steve had asked Kara if this was the DEO, then where would they hide information that they wanted to keep secret. Kara had thought about it and that left them with the storage/archives area of the Helicarrier.

It wasn't that hard to find, there were signs pointing to where it was, and they avoided the Agents, there weren't that many in that part of the Helicarrier, that walked by, mainly due to Kara's abilities. Once they found the first door to storage, they found it was locked.

"Hang on, I got it." Kara said.

She found the handle pulled it the way it was meant to be open with relative ease. Steve looked around, to make sure no one was coming.

"Ladies first." Steve said.

Kara grinned and walked inside.

The both of them looked around. The storage area looked like a big warehouse, with metal crates with SHIELD logos stacked into the isles.

"Well, we got a lot of ground to cover." Kara said.

"Can you see anything in them?" Steve asked.

Kara used her X-Ray vision for moment and looked around.

"Nothing, their all lead-lined. And so are the two storage rooms. Which makes sense, a lot of classified and invaluable information."

Steve nodded and said," Right, I'll check the left side, while you check the right side."

"Got it. Do you need help getting up?"

Steve shook his head, smirked and said," I got it."

Steve took a couple of steps back, and sprinted. he then jumped, due to the Serum in him, he jumped higher, and grabbed onto the railing. He pulled himself up with ease, and stood up when he got onto the walkway. He took a bow, and Kara rolled her eyes in amusement, and clapped.

"Still the showman, but you don't look like a monkey." She said.

"Thanks, I thought I did pretty decent job during the Tours." Steve said, and he started his search.

Kara went to look around. Once in a while, she took glances at Steve, when she saw him or with her X-Ray vision to check on him. Once in a while, she look and saw a good view of his backside. Her thoughts went back to what she had told Alex, and regretted later, that she was actually tempted to use her X-Ray vision to look under his clothes.

Alex had mischievously told her that it was ok for her mind to be dirty sometimes. And she ended up blushing, while she laughed.

Rao, her feelings for Steve, and where they were really needed to make sense soon.

She was done looking at some documents that were about the 80's when she heard Steve call for her.

"Kara, you need to see this."

Kara didn't like that tone of voice. His tone was serious, which was understandable, but it was in his Captain America voice.

Kara was close enough that she jogged over to him. He was on ground level and he was looking at an opened container. When she got there, and looked inside, she gasped.

The box contained a collection of weapons that Steve was quite familiar with.

HYDRA weapons.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter and then onto defending the Helicarrier.**

 **After reading through some of the chapters, I think I might do a small one shots thing that involves deleted or extended scenes. This is due to a couple of things I wanted to write, but didn't feel it was good enough to be in the story itself, or would've dragged on a chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	17. Thing's Go Boom

**rmarcano321: Well Nick Fury did say that Howard did find SHIELD in Iron Man 2. And yeah, good old Professor X.** **Thanks, but I'm starting to think about someone else now.**

 **mmat: Yes to Superman, a different version of Batman may be in this Earth while the others I might have on Earth 1.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience. Also thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Good news for the Arrowverse crossover. They found the actress who will play Lois Lane, which is Elizabeth Tulloch. When I first saw her picture, I thought she was Abigail Spencer for a second. Unfortunately, I don't know much about her and the way she acts. It's like when they casted Jodie Whittaker to play The Doctor on Doctor Who, but then I started watching Broadchurch (which is pretty good, I recommend it) and she was pretty good.**

 **And on the Marvel side, there are some photos for Captain Marvel now, and she looks badass in her suit. And a younger two eyed Nick Fury was cool as well.**

 **Insults and revelations is the plot of this chapter, so sit back, relax and read.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Thing's Go Boom**

After a good minute, Kara looked at Steve, and he didn't look happy. She rarely saw him get mad, but he was now.

"Did you know about this?" He accused.

Kara's draw dropped, at what he said. Did he really just accuse her?

"I had no idea." She denied.

Steve still didn't looked convinced and said," I do I know if your lying or not? For all I know, Fury told you to get close to me, and try to convince me to join SHIELD and be ok with what they do. And the time we spent together is all a lie." He spat.

Kara was sure her heart broke, and she could feel tears start to threaten to come out.

"I promise you, I had no idea. And yes, Fury or Coulson asked me to help you. But there wasn't an ulterior motive to it. And Steve, you know me, do you think I would do or be a part of anything like this?"

Steve had a moment to realize as she was talking to him. And he immediately started to feel guilty for what he said. This was Kara Danvers, she knew right from wrong, and she was nicest person he had ever met. He should've known better, and no he almost made her cry.

Steve sighed and hugged her, and she did the same.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, Kara. I was just shocked, and God, I know you wouldn't support any of this. Can you forgive me?"

Kara nodded, wiped a tear and said," Yeah, I just need moment, c'mon let's go see what Fury has to say about this."

* * *

Bette was testing out a new Rifle that would help her. She was inside the designated room where people with powers were allowed to use them, within reason. Her spot was used for explosives, so there wouldn't be an issue.

As it turns out, the technicians at SHEILD had come up with energy absorbing rifle. She didn't know the person who made it, but she heard it was thought of by a couple of Cadet in the Academy, which one of them was someone by the name of Leopold Fitz.

She remembered Caitlin talking to her about a friend of her cousins by the name of Fitz, who was training to be an engineer for SHIELD in Sci-Tech. So she had to guess it was the same Fitz who built it.

What the weapon did, was that it siphoned some of her power's energy, and created a small ball of concentrated energy. When she fired, it shoots out, and when it hits something, it explodes. There was also a projectile mode. Which was like a Grenade Launcher in a sense, in which she can add a clip of specialized ammo that would siphon the energy as well, and she can fire it as well.

That way, when she used her powers, there would be less room for mistakes and unnecessary damage.

She was surprised Cisco or anyone else on Earth 1 didn't come up with that. But she had to grin when she thought what his face would be like once he found out. And immediately want to meet them all, especially Fitz.

No doubt they would spew scientific and technology based questions and say stuff she wouldn't begin to understand. She may have been in EOD and had to know some mechanical knowledge, but it was limited.

Nerds being nerds.

"Souci!" A voice said.

Bette turned around to see Agent Romanov at the entrance of where she was firing. She could just see an ounce of worry behind her stoic look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Loki's going to unleash the Hulk; we have to get to Banner, c'mon."

 _'Unleash… oh shit!'_ She thought, as she slung the Rifle over her shoulder and ran after her.

"How the hell can he do that? He's in a cell?" Bette said, hoping she was sounding calm.

"We can think about that later, now we have to stop a Gamma Enraged Monster from tearing apart the ship."

Bette nodded and thought, _'Things seemed so much simpler back on Earth 1."_

* * *

Back in the lab, the others had finished setting up the system for the scanners, so they allowed it to work by itself for a bit.

"So, how much do you like _Frozen_? Pretty sure _Let It Go_ is a hit for you." Tony quipped.

Caitlin had explained how she got her powers and, what she did about them that led her to SHIELD. Peter would add his few cents in when it came to something that involved him. And when she was talking, she would take glances at Dr. Banner, who looked to have been in thought about what she said.

For Peter himself, he was pretty in shock of what Caitlin had said. He still couldn't believe that others and himself didn't notice any of what was going on with Caitlin. Sure she had acted weird sometimes, but she always brushed it off and came up with an excuse. He, M.J and Harry were all suspicious, but they had never went to talk to her about it seriously. He was just glad she had gotten control of her powers and both her and Frost were buddies now.

Now, for Caitlin, she felt like she was going to have a headache. Due to the fact that _Frozen_ wasn't her favorite movie, yes she was a fan of _Disney_ , but when the people who knew about your powers played that song as a joke, it got pretty tiring and annoying.

She practically made Fitz piss his pants when she went full Frost on him. And then threatened to freeze him solid.

Caitlin's eyes turned blue and Frost said, "No, and don't me stick an icicle up your ass." She said and Caitlin took control again.

Tony didn't seemed faze, but Caitlin could see a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. But he merely shrugged and said," Eh, your loss."

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist the idea of playing the song later. He knew the outcome would be bad, but it would be so worth it at the end.

"I take it your not a fan of _Disney_ then?" Winn asked.

"Oh, no, I love it, it's just _Frozen_ that I've grown to get annoyed at."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The occupants in the room heard a noise, and turned to Tony, whose screen was beeping. All four of them went to check the console, while Caitlin got closer but didn't want to crowd the others.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, looks like JARVIS's decryption program found something. And it's big enough that Fury doesn't want anyone to see." Tony said as he looked over the new information.

"K, I don't know what all the numbers are about, but I'm not the only one noticing the words 'Phase 2', right?" Winn said.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

Everyone looked up to see Nick Fury entering the lab, looking annoyed, but a little more than usual.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony quipped as if nothing was happening.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce explained.

Fury looked over at Caitlin and said," Status on all of this, Cadet?"

Caitlin stood up straighter and said," From what I've seen, I know they'll get the Tesseract, Director. They've doing their jobs."

"So, what's Phase 2, Director Fury?" Peter asked, as he looked at the screen again.

"Peter." Caitlin whispered, which mean to keep quiet.

Fury raised a brow a Caitlin, but she had the same questioning look as the others. Before he could come up, which everyone assumed was going to be a vague answer, a loud clanging sound broke his train of thought.

Everyone turned their heads to see Kara and Steve, who both looked ticked off, but Steve looked the most pissed off.

The object on the table was a large object, and it looked like a gun.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons! Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve said.

"Wait, what?" Winn said with a jaw dropping slightly.

"Come again?" Caitlin and Peter said at once.

"Rogers." Fury said as he walked over to him and Kara. "We gathered everything realted to the Tesseract, this does not mean-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony interrupted, as he turned his screen around for everyone to see.

Winn looked at a file that Tony had opened, and he felt his mouth go dry when he saw schematics for a Tesseract powered Missile or some other kind of Missile. He started to remember how J'onn had been acting for the past couple of months.

He seemed to have been annoyed with something, and him, Kara and Alex had guessed it had something to do with Project PEGASUS, but they knew they weren't allowed to know what it was about, so they didn't question him on it, but they had their suspicions. He then looked at Kara, and he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve continued.

Peter could feel his anger boil, he was the kinda person who rarely got angry, and that only happened when someone would push his buttons too much, but this got him angry. He glared at Fury, but then he glared at Caitlin, who looked sorta surprised.

"Do you know about this?"

Caitlin eyes widened, and then she narrowed her eyes at him and said," I didn't, also, something like this is way above me, I'm not even a full-fledged SHIELD member yet. And even if I did, I wouldn't be a part of any of this, Parker."

Peter flinched a little, but he still looked mad, and was about to say something to Fury when Winn beat him too it.

"Ok, hold on. The reason you asked me to come, and possibly the other smart people in the room. Is to help you build weapons?" Winn said, with a slight edge to his voice.

Kara was slightly taken aback by Winn's voice, she couldn't remember the last time he sounded that angry. She guessed the last time was when his father broke out of prison, and he had to help catch him.

Before Fury, or anyone else could respond, the door slid open again. Natasha, Bette, and Thor walked in, with Bette having a some kind of Rifle slung over her shoulder.

Bruce had been silent for most of the conversation, as he looked at the files, and then looked at Natasha with a mad look.

"Did you know about this?" He accused.

Kara looked at Natasha with a hurt expression, and she hoped that she didn't. She knew Natasha had secrets, and respected that she didn't want to talk about them unless she wanted to. But this seemed like something that she should've told her sooner if she did. She wasn't sure if she could trust Natasha right now.

And then she thought about Lucy. She was possibly high enough to know, like J'onn, she knew Alex didn't know anything, due to her knowing when something would bother her. Lucy's father was the kind of person who would get the job done, no matter what, and would possibly support something like this. She knew Lucy wasn't anything like him, and wouldn't support any of this. She would have to ask her, once everything settled down.

Natasha briefly looked at Kara and said to Banner," You wanna think about removing yourself from the environment, Doctor?"

Bruce scoffed and said," I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed. And I take it you will use force, if I don't?" He said as he eyed Bette's gun.

Bette un-slung the Rifle placed it on a nearby table and said in a calm voice," I wasn't planning or thinking about it, Doctor. I was practicing with it when Romanov asked me to come with her. You have nothing to worry about."

Bette thanked herself that she knew how to talk calm. She had to do it a whole bunch of times when she was defusing bombs, and talking to her squadmates when defusing one. The only problem this time, was that the bomb was a person who could change into something that could tear apart the ship.

"Sure." Bruce said, not believing her one bit.

Bette raised a brow, she was actually being truthful, she didn't want to cause something bad to happen. But she knew from experience what kind of mindset Banner was in, when it came to trusting people when you've been on the run for a long time.

She didn't know the specifics of what was going on, but she had the feeling it had to do with the old gun that was near

"Natasha, did you know?" Kara asked Natasha, with a slight hurt and edge tone.

Natasha then looked at Kara, she still had her neutral look, but there was slight surprise there as well. She'd never seen Kara angry; the blonde was always cheerful.

"Actually, it's only for the eyes of Agents of Level 8 or higher, kid. So you and Romanov can have girl talk about this later." Tony said, which got him raised eyes from the females in the room.

Kara wasn't going to focus on the last part, she was relieved that Natasha nor Lucy knew about it.

"Look, I'm not going to leave, just because I get a little twitchy." Bruce calmly said, but his posture said otherwise. "Now, I want to know why SHIELD has been building weapons of Mass Destruction."

'Sometimes I wonder if I should've stayed on Earth 1." Bette dryly thought.

Everyone looked at Fury expectantly, waiting for answer. Fury knew that he had to come clean, and he pointed his finger at two people.

"Because of them." He said, pointing at Kara and Thor.

"Me?" Kara and Thor said in shocked tones, both taken by surprise at the accusations.

"We all know we aren't along in this world, common knowledge nowadays. But we have to realize that not all life from the stars are friendly. Especially about what happened last year. When a small town in New Mexico was leveled. And National City became the hotbed for alien attacks, almost like Metropolis. We can handle threats that are of this earth, like Mutants, but we are outgunned for obvious reasons. The DEO may be ones who handle aliens, but they can't handle it all."

Peter remembered hearing about something happening in New Mexico and when Kara first started out last year. Who would've thought Thor had something do with it. And before he found out about the DEO, he always thought the aliens Kara or Superman fought went to some Government Blacksite like Area 51 or something.

"My people only want peace with your planet." Thor insisted.

"So what you're saying that me arriving on Earth or when Superman first started to help people, made you think we were a threat?" Kara said, feeling hurt.

"I'm not blaming you or your cousin, Danvers. In fact you both are what people look up to. But, other aliens who don't share your values, could be threats. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled." Fury explained.

Kara had experience with control, considering what could've happened with Myriad last year. And it wasn't pretty. But she could see the validity in his statement, he and other people were scared, so they needed something help them. Although newer weapons meant to take on aliens and who knows what wasn't the answer.

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked, accusingly.

"Oh come on. I heard crap like this all the damn time. I'm a mutant, but I haven't come out as one. But I've heard a whole lot of speeches and seen on the news about how mutants should be handled and controlled. Most of us didn't ask for this, and we don't want to hurt anyone. And I know how some people, like a certain Senator, would love to personally throw us all in jail." Caitlin spat.

Peter was surprised by what Caitlin had just said. Yeah, he knew she was passionate about things. But this was a different level about Mutants. It made sense, considering she was one, and he didn't know if she was discriminated against or not. Which made his blood boil, and he fought the urge to hurt the people who may have hurt his best friends feelings.

"Same, on my Earth, Meta-Humans are treated the same as Mutants. Most just want to be left alone, while also hoping to help people. Control is something nobody wants." Bette added.

She would've kept quiet about another Earth thing. But she knew that everyone knew about now, so she was safe to say it. Unless it was to other people who didn't know, that was different.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor said.

Kara could hear the defensiveness in his voice. Considering Thor was the Prince of Asgard, and Fury basically accused and insulted him, wasn't going to bode well. And she was hoping this situation would defuse soon.

"It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor continued.

"A higher form?" Steve questioned, and Kara could hear the worried tone in his voice. She couldn't blame him, World War 2 was chaotic and showed what countries had up their sleeves to the point of insanity. And he spent 70 plus years on ice, and he woke up to a world that has advanced a lot.

Peter wasn't sure that meant, but it sounded foreboding for something. He definitely didn't want to find out what it meant.

"Ok, that doesn't sound good at all." Winn muttered.

Fury tried to defend his actions by saying, "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-"

"A Nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down. Also, I don't think this is the vision that Howard and Aunt Peg had in mind when they first started SHIELD." Tony said.

"They didn't know anything like this would happen. And remind again how Howard Stark made his fortune that you now control?" Fury asked rhetorically.

Steve glared at Fury and said," I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony interrupted.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve said as he took a step closer to him.

Thor snorted with a roll of his eyes about the exchange and said," I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me. Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury retorted.

"Do you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor said.

Bette looked at Thor with a glare and said," Hey, we humans aren't a bunch of lowlife idiots, goldilocks, we have potential."

Bette would've thought twice and not smart mouth the Prince of a place that was of Mythology, but she was too pissed off to care.

That seemed to set everyone off, and they all started to argue, and shout accusations at each other. The only people who wasn't was Kara, and she could feel her annoyance boil up.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as much as she could muster, without making it too loud.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Kara massaged her head, finally happy for a little quiet, it so didn't help that she had enhanced hearing.

"Sorry, but everyone was getting sorta out of hand. We need to think things through. Yes, what SHIELD is doing is bad, but it's a valid fear-"

"Lady Kara, with all due respect. This man speaks of control, yet he courts chaos." Thor said.

"It's his M.O, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time bomb." Bruce spoke.

Bette slightly flinched; she remembered back when she had gotten shot by Eiling and healed up. Her version of Caitlin, and also Cisco, had told her that if she had died, she would end up as a living bomb on a timer and explode. She had nightmares about that but none for a while. But it still freaked her out, and was one of the reasons why she wanted to control her powers.

"You need to step away, Doctor." Fury said as he took a step towards him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said, as he placed his hand on Steve shoulder casually.

Everyone in the room gave him a look, and Kara was about to say why, but Steve beat her to it.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said as he smacked Starks arm off, and Tony stumbled a little.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you make me." Stark retorted.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve dared him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He listed as if he done it before a dozen times.

'Well, can't argue with that.' Kara thought, as she saw Natasha shrug and Thor smirking.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down a on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony simply said, as if what Steve said meant nothing.

Steve smirked and said," Always a way out. You know, you might not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"Oh, a hero? Like you?" Tony said looking serious for once. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything 'special' about you came out of a bottle."

Kara who had enough walked up and looked him straight in the eye, it was a good thing he had an inch off of her, or else it would be less intimating if she had to look up to give him a piece of her mind.

"Look, I get how you and Steve are trying to assess each other's ego's and who's the most manly, but that doesn't give you the damn right to insult him like that, Stark."

"Yeah, this is between me and your boyfriend Danvers, so butt out." Tony said.

Kara gritted her teeth, and she knew the others weren't happy with what he said to her. She

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Winn said, fixing him a glare.

Looking up to him or not, no one disrespected the person who he was proud to call a friend and family.

Steve's eyes had hardened after hearing what Tony said, he was thankful for Winn defending her, but he was still pissed off," Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

"Oh, I would so be happy if I can get in on the action, Cap." Caitlin said with a slight smirk.

'Heh, this is some quality entertainment.' Frost said, amusement clear in her voice.

The situation wasn't helped further when Thor chuckled and said," You people are so petty… and tiny."

Peter raised a brow at him and said," What's with you degrading and making fun of us? Just because you're Asgardian, doesn't make you perfect, Goldilocks."

Peter knew picking a fight with him would end badly, but he was too mad about the whole situation to care.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce remarked sarcastically with a bitter laugh.

"Agent Romanov and Agent Souci. Would escort Doctor Banner out of this?" Fury requested, trying to sound calm but was frustrated with everything."

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

Kara wasn't sure what he meant by that at first, but then realized that the room Loki was locked up in was the room that would've been used for the Hulk.

Fury tried to calm him, by saying," The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know. I tried."

The last word that was said made everyone look at the scientist. Sure he seemed jumpy, and somewhat saddened, and other things. Which was all due to the Hulk. But none of them pegged him to be suicidal.

Bruce looked at the pitying looks and said," I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me into this freak show and put everyone at risk!"

He then looked at Natasha and continued in a agitated tone," You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Kara looked down to where his hand was going, and took a slightly defensive stance. She noticed how the ones with weapons, had their hands inching towards them. Winn had moved closer to her, and she knew she had to defuse the situation before it was too late.

Kara held out her hand and said in calm voice," Dr. Banner, I know you've been through a lot and this situation isn't helping. But please, put down the Scepter."

Bruce blinked and looked at his hand, which was holding the Scepter. He had a bewildered look, not knowing how he was holding it without noticing.

There was a few tense second of silence, but it was broken Tony's monitor started to beep. Peter was closets and went to check on it, and found the Tesseract to be somewhere in the Eastern United States.

"We got it." He said.

Bruce silently placed the Scepter down on the table and said," Sorry kids. Looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all." He said and went to the console to see the results.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Winn breathed.

"Same." Bette said, as she thought about how her life had gotten so crazy.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get their faster… well, without being a super powered alien." Tony said.

Caitlin interjected by saying, "Hang on, maybe we should all-"

"The Tesseract belongs to Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor pronounced.

Bette looked at Thor and said," I'm starting to find you annoying as hell. And we have to do this together, no matter how some of us bicker like a bunch of 4 year olds."

"She's right, nobody's going alone." Steve agreed.

"You and Boom-Boom gonna stop me?" Tony shot back.

Bette fixed her glare at Tony, she had met a lot of annoying people, but Stark took the cake and said," Stop calling me that!"

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve told him.

Kara and Peter were planning on stopping them, but they both heard or felt something wrong, respectively. Peter's spider-sense was going off like a bell, and it was directed outside somewhere. Kara meanwhile, heard a small beeping sound coming from outside, like a timer or something, and at the same time, both of their eyes widened and the both yelled.

"GET DOWN!"

As soon as they said it, that was when the explosion hit.


	18. Battle in The Sky

**First off... today the man who started it all with Marvel, Stan Lee has passed away. May he Rest in Peace and remember him for all that he's done over the years, and the people he had or has inspired. Without him, Marvel wouldn't have existed and the world would've been a different place.**

 **May God keep you safe up there in Heaven Stan.**

 **To him and everyone else... Excelsior.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Battle in The Sky**

Kara wasn't affected by the explosion, but she was pushed back a bit as she was protecting Winn from the blast. She let's go of him and looked at him.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly.

Winn looked fine, except for the slightly ruffled look and said," Fine, just fine."

"Caitlin? Caitlin! Where's Caitlin?" Peter asked.

From his viewpoint, he didn't have the time to shield her when the blast hit. He only had time to duck, and get a couple of cuts from the broken glass. He was glad his ears had stopped ringing, and he didn't care about anything else that had to do with his well being right now. He couldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

Bette was near him, she had gotten her bearings back, and said," I think she's where Romanov went, they'll be fine. Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What happened?"

"An explosion of some kind." Kara said.

Fury, who was still in the room, said to his comm," Hill, Lane? Status!"

 _"Number three engine is down. We lose more engine, we won't be fine after that."_ Hill responded.

 _"We got a whole hull breach, and possible confirmation of us being boarded. No ID on what they look like yet."_ Lucy added.

"Supergirl, you have to lift this bird if the worse happens. Stark will help by fixing the rotor. Also the rest of you defend this bird. Also Schott and Souci, you come with me." Fury said as he walked out of the room, while giving out more orders.

"I'll be fine, Kara. Just go and help out." Winn said as he and Bette ran out of the room.

"Put on the suit." Steve said Tony, not to fight him, but to help out with everything. Tony nodded and ran out of the room.

"The rest of you, let's-"

A loud strange noise was heard. The sound then turned into an inhuman growl. The rest of the occupants in the room were confused for a moment, but then realized in horror what it was.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Caitlin groaned in pain as she blinked back into consciousness. She was only out for moment, but that didn't stop her head from pounding, and a slight ache. The doctor in her knew she didn't have a concussion, but the slight ache start to hurt more, and she had to grit her teeth a bit.

"Caitlin, are you… oh crap." Natasha said.

Caitlin looked to where she was looking at, and winced. A piece of pipe was sticking out of her leg, and her seeing it caused the pain to hurt even more.

"Ok, this hurts." She winced.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, knowing she would have the medical knowledge.

Before she could say anything, the both of them heard someone moaning and groaning. The both of them looked to see that Bruce was a few feet away from him. Banner looked like he was in pain, or was trying to hold something in. The doctor in Caitlin thought he was hurt, and needed help. But she could see a small tint of green on his skin, and she realized what was happening.

Caitlin hissed and said, "Pull it out, my powers will instantly heal it. We also have to keep Dr. Banner calm."

Natasha nodded, and Caitlin could see the visible look of fear on her face, which was surprising, because she had never seen her afraid. Natasha then held onto the piece of pipe and said," Bruce stay with us. Stay calm."

She then pulled it out, and Caitlin held back a scream. She could feel her powers healing it but it would take a minute.

"Dr. Banner, you gotta fight. This just what Loki wants." Caitlin said in a calm voice, but she had to hold back a groan.

"Are you hurt?"

Both women see two maintenance crew members, coming towards them. Natasha motioned them to go away, and they seemed to get the message and ran off.

'Cait's, we gotta hurry, I don't want to be here once he goes green.' Frost said, and Caitlin heard slight fear in her voice, which was rare.

Caitlin looked at Bruce and said in a calm voice, "Dr. Banner, you can do it! We swear on our lives, we'll get you out of this. You just need to-"

"YOUR LIFE?!"

The angry growl came from Banner, but it wasn't him, his voice was normally calm and mellow, but this was the Hulk taking over.

 _'Ok, I think your leg is good, go!'_ Frost ordered.

"Help me up. Frost, it's time to come out." Caitlin said.

As Caitlin transformed and Natasha helped her up, they watched as Banner transformed. Bruce let out another agonizing groan, and his body began to swell and grow larger. His skin started to grow more green, and Caitlin felt like she was in a monster movie, when the person transformed into the monster in the movie. But this wasn't a movie, this was real life. Bruce had grown larger, probably close to the size of a medium Lamp post. He stumbled while moaning and growling, and his clothes started to rip.

"Banner… please stay calm." Frost said.

Bruce suddenly looked towards them, and they both saw the face of fear and sadness. It seemed to say 'help me' and 'I'm sorry'.

Both women started to move away, Frost had her arm up, and some mist was coming from her hand. They then started to run, but both turned around to see something that was terrifying.

Bruce Banner was gone, and The Incredible Hulk was in his place.

Frost was the kind of person who didn't get scared easily, she would never admit it, but she feared for Caitlin's safety all the time, they've become like sisters. But now, she was scared of what they were seeing.

The Hulk let loose a bloodcurdling, thunderous roar that seemed to resonate throughout the ship. He then charged at them

Frost held out her hands and let loose a torrent of ice and snow. The Hulk was stopped momentarily as he tried to see his opponent.

"C'mon Widow we gotta move!" Frost said.

The both of them ran, while the Hulk roared at them again and ran after them.

They managed to make it up a couple of flights of stairs, while the Hulk tore them to get to them. Frost then blasted ice to create a wall to momentarily stop him. After that, they found themselves creeping along some pipes, trying to not make a sound. This was like a game of cat and mouse, with them being the mice, and the Hulk as the cat.

 _'Now I know how people feel in horror movies.'_ Caitlin whispered in fear.

 _'Why are you whispering, he can't hear you.'_ Frost thought.

 _'Well I'm scared alright!'_ She mentally yelled and Frost winced a little.

When they both turned the corner, the Hulk was near them and roared. Natasha shot a pipe to make steam hit him, while Frost froze the steam coming out to create a barrier. And they took off running again as fast as they could, while Hulk ripped, tearing and trashed everything in his path to get to them.

In Frost's mind, Caitlin felt like this was the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. She had a crush on Harrison Ford, but she felt like she was now put off of anything Indiana Jones related.

But then, the sound of things breaking and loud thunderous footsteps stopped. But it was replaced with annoyed grunts or rage. The both of them had stopped and turned around, too some sort of substance on Hulk's face.

Peter landed in front of them, and fired a couple of more webs into the Hulk's face, which made him angrier.

"You guys go! I got this!" He said.

After getting his bearings after the explosion, he had pretty much sprinted to his room, where he had stored his suit, and ran as fast as he could to find Caitlin and Romanov after changing. He really had to come come up with a way to store it better, or find a way to put it on faster. Kara, was going to join him, but she had to take care of the rogue Quinjet that brought Loki's people, but she did pinpoint where the other two women were. Thor was his backup, but he had to check on Loki first, before helping deal with Banner.

So for now, he was on his own.

Frost and Caitlin were a little shaken up, but Frost was lucid enough to say," No, you and I got this. Romanov, you go and help out. Spider and I got this."

Natasha, who was still slightly shake up, nodded and ran in a direction. By that time, Hulk had already gotten the webbing off of him, and he let out of an enraged growl at Peter and Frost.

"Yikes, I can smell the bad breath from here." Peter quipped.

Frost glared at him, but had a mischievous glint in her eyes and said," Not the best time for jokes. You handsome devil."

 _'WHAT?!'_ Caitlin mentally yelled.

Peter would've commented on that last part. It sorta reminded him of when he would team up or fight Black Cat. But the Hulk chose to charge at them like a bull. And Peter had the suspicion the red of his suit made him angrier.

He fired a web, swung away, and swung back to kick Hulk in the back of the head. Peter then expertly did a somersault and fired a couple of more webs at his feet. Getting the message, Frost sprinted, while her hands froze and created ice type of gloves, with added small spikes on the ends. She then punched him a couple of times, and when he tried to swipe at her, she jumped out of the way, and fired another ice blast into his face.

Before the spider and ice themed heroes could do anything else, the Hulk managed to back-hand them into a wall. Peter felt his head ring, and also slight pain. He always thought that over the years of fighting bad people from different walks of life, his body would be use to certain types of pain, but he was wrong. He had the feeling Frost was the same, but he was glad himself and Frost had Accelerated Healing Factor's.

Unfortunately, they were both immobilized or stunned by what Hulk did, and he was about to smash them into submission.

 _'Out of all the things that could've done me in over the years, never thought I would be taken out by a Scientist that could turn into a green rage monster.'_ Peter mused, and he raised a brow when someone took his hand.

He looked to see Frost or Caitlin looking terrified, and had transformed back to normal. And he could see tears starting to form. He held her hand firmly, letting her know it was going to be alright, and she gave him a watery smile.

The next thing that happened was that a blur of red and blue, that was not him, tackled Hulk. The both of them ended up in another room, and Peter realized that was Kara.

He breathed sigh of relief and got up, but Caitlin stopped him, and he looked down.

"You're seriously not thinking of going back out there? He nearly killed us." Caitlin weakly said.

Peter, against his better judgment, took off his mask, and looked Caitlin in the eye, and he held her hand.

"Look, I know all of this is freaking you out, and I'm freaking out as well. We're fighting a giant green monster, while we're in the air, in a damaged Helicarrier that is being attacked. But you gotta keep it together, Cait's." He said.

"I don't know if I could." She said.

"I get it, I totally get it. God, when I first got my powers, all I did was show off, not caring about anything. But when Uncle Ben died, I got my act together, and I swore I would this protect the innocent. Never would I have thought that I would be facing up against anything like this.

But I pulled through, I stayed strong, and I believe we'll get out of this. Cause that's the responsible thing to do. 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility'. I won't fault you about staying here, ok. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to help an alien fight a giant green monster."

Caitlin raised a brow and said, "That last part is something you wouldn't think of saying, right?"

Peter placed his mask back on and said," Well, things stopped making sense ever since I gotten bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider." He said and ran off to help Kara.

* * *

Earlier, Bette had ran into the bridge with Winn behind her, and Fury in front. She surveyed the scene, and the entire bridge was in disarray, and it was a stark contrast to the air of calm that she had saw earlier.

"I'm just going to hide under a computer, or something." Winn gulped.

"Yeah, Kara will kill me if something happens to you. Go ahead and take cover behind Lucy." Bette ordered.

"We need a full evac on the lower hanger bay." Fury said.

"Why?" Bette asked.

"Supergirl, Thor, Spider-Man, and Killer Frost are fighting Banner." Fury simply said.

Bette cursed under her breath. And she was about to say something else, but she heard a clattering sound. And looked down to see a grenade.

"GRENADE!" Hill yelled.

 _Flashback_

 _Bette was in Afghanistan, she had just finished defusing a bomb, and was going to speak her Commanding Officer. Her partner, Corporal Jonathan 'Johnny' Taylor, was walking with her._

 _"So, how many bombs have we defused and or detonated today." He asked._

 _Bette shrugged and said," I don't know. I take it five today. While a total of 12 this week. What's the company record?"_

 _Johnny shrugged, smirked and said," Don't know, but I think we're going to beat Bravo Squad's record soon."_

 _"Y'know, making this a competition isn't a good thing right? We could screw up by rushing or something."_

 _Johnny rolled his eyes and said," Hey, I'm just trying to make this tour fun. We got a two more months until we head back to the states."_

 _Bette was going to say something else, but a shot rang out. And one of the nearby soldiers yelled man down, and all hell broke loose. Bette and Johnny ran for cover, and she was thankful she had already taken off her Bomb Disposal suit, or else she would've slower. The Taliban had started to fire from the rooftops and from a couple of roads, but the rest of the Army unit held their ground._

 _"Well, things just became fun now."_

 _"Not what I had in mind."_

 _Bette got from the barrier, and scanned for some targets. She picked off a militant, and then heard a sound. She looked to her left, and her blood ran cold when she saw a Grenade._

 _"GRENADE!" She yelled._

 _She and Johnny ran out towards the Humvee's as fast as they could. But she wasn't fast enough, and she found herself being thrown into the air._

Bette got out her flashback when Hill tackled her, and the tumbled to another level of the bridge.

"You ok?" Hill asked.

"Yeah." She said with a groan.

"Get up, we gotta fight." Hill said, and fired a couple of rounds down the hall.

Bette got up, and powered up her Rifle. She pressed the button that would only allow it to shoot regular ammo, and waited for some targets.

Winn had dealt with many things over the years: his father being sent to prison, dealing with how appalled he was for the reason, his best friend telling him she's Supergirl, helping her deal with aliens, start working for the Agency she worked for, that dealt with aliens.

And Winn was happy for how he was living his life; with his friends he considered family.

But, right now, he was considering going back to working as a Programmer back at CatCo. Or decline coming onto another Helicarrier in the future. And he was certain that being in the bridge of the ship was going to be safe. But, he should've realized, considering all those movies he watched where the characters board a ship and had to take the bridge. And that scenario was happening right now.

Winn was currently taking cover behind a monitor, while Lucy protected them as she fired her pistol. So far, what he heard was the engines were in bad shape, hostiles were everywhere, and The Hulk was loose. His eyes widened in realization, and soon took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

Winn didn't answer and when he heard the person on the other end, he sighed in relief.

"James?! It's Winn! No time to explain, but we need some serious help here! I need you to get someone!... Hold on, Lucy where are we exactly?!"

James Olson, who was at CatCo, nodded and wrote down the information on a piece of paper as quick as he could. After getting it, he practically smashed the buttons on his phone, and felt like an eternity for the person to pickup.

As soon as it did he said," Clark, yeah now is not the time to catch up. We have a serious situation."

Clark, who was just getting off work, due to having a short day, nodded and hung-up, he was about to head into an alleyway, when someone cleared their throat. He looked to see Lois, who gave him her signature look of a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

Clark realized that they had a date. He started to get nervous, sure he couldn't get hurt, not that Lois would hurt him. But, besides his mother, Lois was a scary woman if she was mad or crossed, and the both of them could scare him with a certain tone of voice.

"Uh... you see, I-"

Lois placed a finger on his lips and said with smile," Go and be a hero farmboy. It's alright. If Kara is there, tell her I said hi."

Clark smiled and said," You're the best."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, gave her his briefcase and ran into an alleyway. He ripped open his shirt to reveal the symbol of the House of El. He took off the rest of his clothes to reveal he had his Superman suit on. Clark looked up, bent his knees and took off into the air.

Lois looked on as Superman flew into the sky, with a lot of people shouting and pointing their fingers where Superman was.

"Go get'em." She whispered.

* * *

 **Super, Spider-Man and Thor Vs. The Hulk is next. Let's see how this version of the fight goes, shall we. Hehe.**

 **Also did you see where I got the idea of the pep talk Peter gave Caitlin?**

 **Also for Superman and Lois their face-claims are Tyler Hoechlin and Elizabeth Tulloch, respectively.**


	19. Battle in The Sky 2

**Second half of the Helicarrier battle, and then onto a filler, and the big New York fight. This story is now dedicated to Stan Lee. May you Rest In Peace sir. Excelsior!**

 **Also good news, two more people have been confirmed to survive Thano's snap. Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis have been confirmed due to a comic book releasing soon. While for Jane Foster, I remember reading an article a while back that gave a list of some people who had survived or not. Jane was listed as unknown or spoilers. Which means there are plans for Natalie Portman's Jane Foster in the future. Perhaps the arrival of female Thor. ;)**

 **Thanks again for all the support! It means a lot.**

* * *

 **Battle in the Sky 2**

Kara had made it in the knick of time, or else Peter and Caitlin would've killed or seriously injured by the Hulk. So they both ended up in a storage area or a Hanger Bay. The nearby personnel who had just witnessed this, got out of the area, which was good. She got up, and held a defensive stance, as soon as the Hulk charged at her.

Kara had to admit, he was a lot scarier in person, but she had faced off against worse. He then tried to swing at her, but she dodged and punched him. Hulk then tried again, but she dodged and punched him in the stomach, and then in the face. Hulk then tried to bring his fist down on her, intending to smash her head. But Kara her hand to stop him, she grunted, and she felt herself go into the floor a little bit. She then used her heat vision on his chest, he grunted in pain, and he then held his chest.

That gave Kara enough room to give him a hard left hook, and Hulk stumbled a bit back, which gave them enough room. Kara always tried to keep damage around National City to a minimum or none at all when she was fighting anyone who had powers, or were aliens that were more durable and close to the same power level as her. Sure a few streets or buildings were partially destroyed, but nothing major. Like Clark was to Metropolis, she was the protector of National City, and wasn't planning on using said city as her own personal playground anytime soon. Except unless you count the time she was affected by Maxwell Lorde's Red Kryptonite, and was planning on making National City bow down to her. And then the fight she and J'onn had before she was cured.

So she had to wait for Thor, who she hoped the both of them would stop Hulk quickly. Or try to talk him into stopping, and calming down.

Kara tried the latter by holding out her hands and said in calm soothing voice," Dr. Banner, I know your in there. And you know that none of us are your enemies. Let's just calm down and think this through. Ok?"

Hulk didn't give it a thought, and his answer was to throw a huge container at her. She was about to do something, she heard a thwip sound, and saw the container get immobilized between two steel pillars an odd substance.

Peter landed next to Kara and said," Thought you needed help. And I brought a friend."

Kara was about to ask who, when she heard a loud noise like something making contact with someone, or something. She turned her head to see Thor had used the container, slammed Hulk into a wall, but he got his bearings quickly, and attacked Thor.

"You think you can handle him?" Kara asked.

Peter shrugged and said," He sorta seems like the Rhino, except he isn't mechanical."

"That and four against one is quite unfair, but should get the job done." Frost said as she ran up to them.

Peter beamed under his mask and said," I take it my pep talk worked?"

Frost nodded and said with a smirk," Yeah, she and I were hesitant, but I guess your lame pep talk worked."

Frost glanced right next to her, and a manifestation of Caitlin stood nearby, and nodded.

Frost then smiled mischievously and said, "Caitlin had a love struck look when you looked her in the eyes."

 _'I did not!'_ Caitlin yelled, with a blush.

Kara could see Peter blushing under his mask, and she made a note to tease them, after they deal with what was going on right now.

"Alright enough flirting lovebirds, we gotta help Thor. I'll go left, you two go right."

They had made it in time, due to Hulk backhanding Thor into some containers. Kara used her Heat Vision, but the Hulk was smart enough to use his arm to block it, which gave Peter the time to use his webs to hurl a crate at him, and Frost froze it for good measure. It hit him, which left Hulk momentarily stunned, which allowed Peter to land a kick in his leg, used a web to swing away before Hulk smashed him. Frost used an ice walkway to go around him, and then freeze his feet to the ground.

Kara then flew at him, and was about to land a punch Hulk snatched her arm, and threw her hard into a steel pillar and threw her into some containers.

"Hey! Jolly Green Giant! Didn't your mother tell you not to hit a lady?" Peter quipped, as he fired a web into Hulk's face.

Thor, who was getting his bearings, got up, and wiped his mouth, and saw a little blood on his hand. He grinned, finding this challenging, and fun. He held out his hand, and the sound of something coming was heard. Mjolnir then flew into Thor's hand, and he took off with a running start.

"Man of Spider's, and Girl of Ice, watch out!" Thor ordered.

The both of them saw what he was going to do, and got out of the way. Thor swung the Hammer as Hulk tried to punch them. it made contact, and the blow threw Hulk into a jet, and they both skidded a small distance. That seemed to get Hulk even more mad, and he tore off a piece of a wing, and hurled it at Thor. Thor slid and ducked, while Peter used it as a stepping stone to launch himself at the behemoth, while Frost used an ice slide.

Peter winced when he had looked behind, to see the wing had sliced the roof off a jeep. He had seen worse.

Frost sent a cloud of mist, then Peter sent a quick upwards kick. And finally, Thor threw his hammer, which Hulk tried to catch, but sent him across the room, onto the ground. He tried to get up with the hammer, but he was stuck. Frost was going to send more ice at him, but he backhanded her, and she ended up flying into Thor, and the both of them hit the ground.

Peter would've joined them, but he was saved by someone, and found he was being held by Kara, bridal style. She placed him down.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Peter asked.

Kara waved him off and said," I had me stunned for a bit, I'll be fine. C'mon, he's trapped, let's get him."

Hulk managed to wiggle his hand out from under Mjolnir, and was to charge at Thor and Killer Frost, but he was hit by a force from the side, and hit a pillar. Kara felt some of her anger leave her, and then she noticed Thor's hammer. She look up to see Thor was getting up, and helping Caitlin get up as well.

"Thor, catch!" Kara yelled

"I'll give it to him, you take care of Hulk." Peter said.

Thor had looked up to see Kara effortlessly picked up Mjolnir, and was left even more dumbstruck when he saw her hand it to Peter, and he used a web to swing over to him, and handed it to him.

"Special Spider delivery. Now, let's try to stop Banner." Peter said, and went to help Kara.

Frost looked at Thor and said," Hey blondie, you alright?"

"Aye… I'm alright. Let's help our comrades, shall we."

Caitlin gave a mental shrug, a little lost as Frost, but it probably wasn't important. Both Frost and Thor charged at Hulk.

A minute later, Frost created an Ice Wall before Hulk could smash her. Thor had just been thrown into a wall again. Kara had her arms around Hulk's neck, while Peter fired a couple of more webs, and also was punching him. Kara then noticed something when they were near a window. A jet had just arrived and was hovering in front of it, and she could see the Machine Gun on it start to turn.

"Oh Rao, MOVE!"

She and the others jumped out of the way, as soon as the jet started to fire. The bullets just like if Supergirl or Superman were to be hit by them, bounced harmlessly off the Hulk. That made him angrier, he roared, and then charged and jumped out the window and landed on the plane. He proceeded to tear it apart. The pilot tried to eject, but the Hulk grabbed the pilots seat and threw him into the air.

The jet then exploded after taking a lot of damage, and propelled Hulk to some unknown location. And for some reason, Peter had the funny thought about the running gag in Pokemon he saw when he watched it.

Unfortunately the pilot wasn't able to activate his parachute. Kara was just about to fly after him, but

"You guys stay here, I'll-"

Kara was about to fly out, but blue and red blur got the pilot. No one knew who did it, but Kara knew, and smiled. A man then landed in the room, and looked at everyone.

"Superman!" Kara cried and hugged her cousin.

Clark hugged her back, then lets her go and said," So, Winn and James said you need help?"

Kara bit her lip and said," Yeah, with the situation going on right now. Pretty much. Also, this is Thor and Killer Frost, she's a friend of Peter's. And you already know Peter."

"Hi." Clark said.

Thor nodded his head respectively, while Killer Frost, or who was now changed back to Caitlin, was gaping. Peter smirked under his mask, Caitlin and M.J were fans of Superman, and he was surprised she wasn't squealing in excitement.

"H-hi." She squeaked.

Peter waved and said," Hey Supes."

"Hey Spidey. So what's happening?"

Kara was about to answer when the ship jerked and started to tip on its side a little.

 _"Supergirl! Barton got inside the Engine Mainframe. You need to hold this bird, or elses we'll free fall. Stark and Rogers are still working on the other rotor."_ Fury said through her comms.

Kara nodded and said to Clark," I take it you heard that?"

"Yeah, you don't happen to have another earpiece right?"

Caitlin dug into a pouch in her suit, took out a communicator and handed it to him, and said," Here, just turn it on, and you'll be able to talk to us."

"Thanks. This seems almost like when we saved the shuttle." Clark said.

Kara thought about it for a second and said," Huh, your right."

Both cousins took off outside, and that left Peter, Caitlin and Thor.

Peter looked Caitlin and smirked under his mask and said," I thought you were going to fangirl for a second."

Caitlin blushed, wiped a stray hair from her face, and said," I have self control Parker."

'Sure you do, but I gotta say, Superman is way hotter in person." Frost commented.

Thor, who didn't know what fangirl meant, smiled and said to the two," Well you two fought valiantly. You both have my respect."

Thor patted the both of them on the back, but it little too hard. Due to the both of them wincing in pain, and rubbing their sore backs.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Kara and Clark both flew outside and went under the Helicarrier, they were told to go to opposite ends of the ship, and hold it until Tony got the jumpstart ready. They both got to their designated areas and started to hold the ship in place. Even though two other rotors were working, the ship was still falling and it was heavy.

But she had lifted heavy things before but she had to watch out, because there is a limit to what her strength can hold.

Kara pressed her earpiece and said, "Tony? How it going over there?"

 _"Not the best time. I'm starting give this sucker a jumpstart. Cap is taking his damn time, old age must be setting in."_ Tony mumbled the last part.

 _"Well, you try doing your job while getting shot at."_ Steve retorted, and the sound of gunshots was heard.

 _"I have, and it's not fun... maybe I should get Kevlar for my suit."_ Peter thought aloud.

 _"Believe me, it works, and maybe you should get a different suit, that isn't made of Spandex."_ Bette said.

 _"I actually have a solution for that, I'll tell you all later once we're done."_ Tony said with a grunt.

There was sigh with Caitlin saying," This is serious, hang on you two, Spider-Man and I are closeby, we'll help."

"Quite a group Fury thought of." Clark said, from his end.

Which sounded like he was next to her, thanks to their super hearing.

Kara shrugged, or attempted to do it and said," Well, it's a long story that I'll explain later. But on the bright side, my charm finally got you here."

Clark snorted in amusement said," I was still thinking about it, and you know no one can resist your pouting."

Kara laughed, even though the situation they were in was bad, it was nice to have some humor. Kara then saw something big fall from under the ship, and remembered that it was Loki's prison… or the Hulks, starting to free fall, she had guessed Loki tried to escape and the clamps were released. Kara herself wasn't a fan of Fury's way of dealing with him, but she couldn't do anything about it.

But, she used her X-Ray vision to look inside and a someone with a bigger frame, not the skinny one of Loki, and that was when she realized, it was Thor.

"Kal! Take my place I'll be right back!" Kara said and flew downwards, then creating a Sonic Boom, before Clark could say anything.

Clark groaned and held his end and said," Well, you wanted to help people. And this is what you signed up for Kal-El."

Kara focused on the containment vessel and she knew she had a limited time before it crashed into the earth, and possibly kill or seriously injure Thor. She had just had to judge it right so she would go through both panels. As soon as she got close enough, she improved her speed, and held out her fist which shattered the bulletproof glass, grabbed Thor, and destroyed the other. She then flew upwards as fast as she could, but the trajectory was off and then soon found themselves rolling and hitting the ground.

And Kara blacked out, from all the fighting she had done, and rescuing Thor.

Thor shook his head as he got up, he tried to remember how he gotten on the ground. And then it all came back to him. He had just witnessed Loki stab Coulson, then Loki released the cage and he was sent plummeting to the ground. Supergirl came and saved him… wait, were was.

Thor looked around, and spotted Supergirl, or Kara, lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to her and check her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt a pulse. He had only known her for a couple of hours, but he could see she was a genuinely nice person, a good warrior, who fought for people who couldn't. The fact that she saved him without even a second thought, proved she was selfless. These may be the reasons she was she was worthy of Mjolnir., and he had to figure out how Spider-Man or Peter was worthy as well, but it had to be a good reason. It scared him to know that someone else was worthy, but he had to accept it and had a feeling Kara would do well if the time came.

And the fact she was Kryptonian was nice. He remembered how Krypton and Asgard had a good relationship, and were proud warriors when their military was called into service. He also remembered hearing about all of them going back to Krypton, and then was saddened to hear when it was destroyed. Both people from Krypton and Daxam had perished, but he was glad that one or possibly more had survived.

Thor summoned Mjolnir, placed Kara over his shoulders and took off back to the Helicarrier. As soon as he got there, he handed her to a nearby Medic. By then everything was winding down, and Loki's had already escaped and left the ship. After he took her to the Medic, he went to find the others to relay the news about Coulson, if they hadn't already heard about his unfortunate death.

* * *

Back at the DEO in National City, Alex was in the training room, practicing with a punching bag. Since Kara had left, nothing major had happened so far. Nothing of the likes of bad aliens or CADMUS, but it had been normal criminal activity. M'gann, Mon-El and Guardian have been taking care of that. And Maggie had told her nothing else was happening. So that left the DEO to monitor everything, and she was missing Winn with the way he handled the communications, even though it had only been a day since he, Kara, and Steve had left.

Alex smirked at that, she was just waiting for either Kara or Steve to make a move to ask either one out on a date or kiss. She had her bet placed on Kara, and everyone had made sure not to let Kara or Steve know about the bets.

But for some reason, she the feeling something was going on, which had to do with what Kara was doing. But she couldn't place it if it was bad or good. The last transmission they had gotten from SHIELD was when they said they found and captured Loki. Alex still couldn't believe the people in Norse Mythology were real, and they were aliens. And for all she knew, all the religions around the world were based on aliens visiting.

She got out of her musings when the alarms started to go off, and she had to sprint to the main area of the DEO. Everyone was working in controlled chaos, and J'onn was barking out orders.

"What happened?" She asked.

"SHIELD Helicarrier was attacked. They got it under control, but they need supplies. And... Supergirl was injured, they said their sun lamp was damaged, and they need ours. I'm sending you and a team over there." J'onn said.

Oh God.

Alex tried to put on a brave face, but from the look J'onn was giving her, she suspected she wasn't hiding it well. She had been through this with Kara numerous times already, and she didn't think she could get used to all of this.

J'onn gave her a sincere look and said," It's going to be ok, she's been through worse."

Alex nodded, she knew her sister had been through a lot of rough spots, but that doesn't mean she would stop worrying for her.

 _'Everything's going to be alright.'_ She thought as she got her equipment.


	20. Calm before the Storm

**Happy New Year everyone! This is my first update for the new year, and I hope you all are having a good time so far, and had a great New Years Eve.**

 **Right, next chapter is going to be the start of the invasion, and I might have that up this or next week, it all depends. I have two weeks before the next semester starts for me, and I got get ready for it.**

 **Also, for those of you have been keeping up with Marvel articles, then you'll realize some very interesting and eye opening information regarding Loki. And I gotta say, it's really interesting.**

 **All rights go to their original owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Calm Before the Storm**

Kara started to regain consciousness. For some reason, she felt slightly warm, and something familiar was building up inside of her, and was making her stronger. For some reason, she couldn't remember how she ended up like this. She remembered she had finished fighting Hulk with the others, Superman arrived, and then she had saved Thor. All the while the Helicarrier was under attack…

Kara instantly sprung up and was about to fly or run out to help, if there was still a battle going on, but a pair of hands stopped her.

"Kara, it's ok. Stay calm." A familiar voice said.

Kara was surprised to see Alex and said," Alex? What happened, wait, are we at the DEO?"

"No, you're still on the Helicarrier. We got a call from Fury, saying they needed some help after getting attacked. This Included getting our Sun Lamp, due to their Sun Lamp getting damaged. And if you're wondering where we are, we're in a private room that's used for unruly patients, so we can have some privacy." Alex explained.

Kara nodded and said," How long was I out, and how did you guys get here?"

"About an hour, and remember when you and Mon-El went to Maaldoria, and used that Teleporter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the Government confiscated it, and reversed engineered it. Their being distributed slowly, and it just so happens we had just gotten one, and so had SHIELD, who had placed it on the Helicarrier. It was also the first time we used it, just to answer your future question about why we didn't tell you."

"Huh, that's pretty neat. So, how's everyone else?

"Everyone's doing fine, they were worried for you. Heck, Steve didn't leave your side until Fury called him for a meeting a few minutes ago."

Kara could hear a tone her voice when she mentioned Steve, and Kara hoped she could steer the conversation away from what she thought they would start talking about.

"Anything else?"

Alex's face fell, and Kara knew something bad had happened.

"Coulson's dead; he was stabbed through the heart by Loki." She explained.

Kara felt like she was punched in the gut. Out of all the people who could've died, she would have never thought of Phil Coulson. Phil was a nice guy, he believed in her, everyone else, and the idea of the Avengers. She couldn't imagine how his family would react, Phil had shown her a picture of his wife, Melinda May-Coulson, and their daughter, and they looked like a nice family. She wanted to cry, but she knew Phil wouldn't wanted that, and would've told her to push through, and put a stop to what Loki was doing, before anything more bad would happen.

Kara nodded solemnly and said," He was a good man. He believed in all of us. But, considering the fighting that was going on between all of us, I'm not sure if this team will work."

Alex sat down at the edge of the bed and said," Well, not everything works out at first. I mean, you started off a little shaky at first, and I'm pretty sure Superman was the same, but you guys learned to become the heroes you are today. And I'm pretty sure you and the others will come together as a team and work together. Besides, your too stubborn to let things go, and I know you think the Avengers will be a good thing."

Kara nodded, although she wasn't amused by the stubborn part. She knew the Avengers would be a great help, protect people, and save lives. She knew there were some small groups who were doing the same, which would include her friends on Earth-1 and the X-Men.

"Right, so what now."

"Well, from what I've seen around the ship, it's a cool off period. Everyone's recovering and some are still looking for Loki, when all the ships systems had gotten back online. The DEO is helping out as much as it could. And if you need anything, I'll be in the Medbay helping out. Also, an Agent Quartermain came and told me that once you woke up, Agent Romanov wanted to talk to you. She's two rooms down."

Kara nodded, got up, hugged her sister, and was about to walk out of the room, but Alex stopped her.

"And one more thing, I'm surprised I didn't see more of a reaction about the part that Steve stayed here with you." Alex teased.

Kara groaned and said," Alex, really?"

Alex held her hands up in mock surrender and said with a grin," Hey, I play it as I see it. And you two are adorable when you're both together. Everyone is wondering when you both will go on a date."

Kara thought about it for moment, she had pretty much been beating this whole Steve thing around the bush, and she would have to act on her feelings sooner or later.

Kara bit her lip and then found herself sitting back on the bed, sighed, and said," I don't think he likes me like that. I mean, there are so many things that could happen, like when James and I tried to date, but we broke up due to my job as Supergirl, and how we figured out it wasn't going to work. I also had a slight crush on Mon-El, but I also felt that wasn't going to work. I like Steve, yes, I finally admit it. But I just don't want to mess it up, if there's anything between us."

Alex sat down next to her sister, and hugged her from the side, and said," Kara, it's ok, breath… I think you've been thinking too hard about it."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I guess I finally made a decision. I like Steve Rogers. Do you have any suggests on what should I do?" Kara asked.

"Well, just follow what your heart thinks. This is sorta like how I felt when I was trying to figure out if I was a Lesbian or not. What do you think how you feel about Steve, and if you should follow on those feelings."

Kara thought about it for moment, and then she came to an answer.

"I think I may know what to do, but we have work to do, and I need to see what Nat needs. Thanks for the talk." Kara said, hugged Alex and left the room.

She went to the room Agent Quartermain told Alex about, and knocked on the door. She heard a 'come in' and opened the door. Natasha was sitting in a chair next to someone, who was sitting in a bed. She recognized him as Clint Barton or Hawkeye from a picture Nat showed her once. He had a surprised look, while Natasha hid her emotions well, but Kara could tell she was both relieved and amused.

Natasha smirked and said," Kara Danvers, meet Clint Barton."

Kara had her trademarked smile, held out her hand to Clint and said," Nice to finally meet you. Nat's been raving about you. Glad to finally meet the face to the name."

Clint shook her hand, looked at Natasha in amusement and said," I'm flattered. But I'm the one who should be raving, considering the Supergirl. Too bad your cousin is cooler, and more awesome."

Kara had a fake hurt look and said to Natasha," Your right, he is mean. And to think I thought he and I would get along."

Natasha snorted in amusement and said," I know."

Kara gave him a sympathetic look and said," How are you feeling?"

Clint had a look, as if he was looking faraway, and rubbed his eyes. Natasha went to check on him, but shooed her away. He looked at Kara and said," Like a fog's been lifted from my head. And I'm pissed off. You ready for a fight?"

Kara nodded and said," Sure am. Also Nat, can I talk to you outside?"

Natasha raised a brow but nodded, and walked outside with Kara, while Clint stayed in the room. Kara looked around the hallway, and saw no one in the hallway or nearby. She then held her arm, rubbed it and looked at Natasha.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry for accusing you earlier. I was just shocked and mad about what was going on. And it was sorta of a heat of the moment kind of thing. Can you forgive me?"

Natasha placed her hand on Kara's shoulder, looked at her warmly and said," No need, I understand. I am a spy after all, and I know I'm not the most trustworthy person. I didn't know about it either, but I always let someone explain first, before I just into action. But when it comes to the people I consider friends or family, I try to be truthful and loyal to them. So you don't have to worry."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her, which Natasha was surprised for a second, and she hugged her friend back. She wouldn't care if another Agent saw this, she felt good.

"Also, if you pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass next time we train." Nat threatened.

Kara knew she was joking, so she giggled when she lets go, and didn't take it seriously… she was hoping she was joking.

"Do you happen to know where Steve is? I need to talk to him about something." Kara asked.

"He's probably still talking to Fury in the conference room."

"Thanks, and hopefully we can have time to talk and hang out once this is all over. And you can finally visit National City. We can go to a bar I usually go to."

Natasha smiled and said, "I'd like that."

"Good, does that mean you'll like your drinks shaken or stirred?" Kara asked the last part in bad British accent.

Natasha tried to keep herself from smiling, but her face said otherwise as Kara walked off laughing at her joke.

When Kara turned the hallway, she accidently bumped into Thor, who was walking around the corner as well.

"Oh, Thor, sorry about that." She apologized.

Thor didn't looked bothered and said," It's quite alright, it's good to see your up, Lady Supergirl. How are you feeling? You did knock yourself unconscious after saving me without a second thought. I can see why Mjolnir chose you."

"I'm sorry?"

Thor held out Mjolnir, Kara wasn't sure what to do, but she had to guess he wanted her to hold it. She grabbed the handle, and held it with both of her hands, inspecting it. She would've thought it would've had been a little bit heavy, but it was surprisingly light, but it still carried the weight. She looked at Thor, who nodded, but had an uncertain look.

"My father put an enchantment on it. Those who are worthy will be able to hold it, and hold its power. And it seems, besides the Man of Spiders, you Supergirl of Krypton, are worthy." Thor said, with respect radiating from his voice.

Kara's mouth dropped in shock, out of all the things that would happen to her, she would never expect to be worthy of something like this. And she could only imagine what Peter was thinking if Thor had told him the same.

Kara gave the hammer back to Thor and said," B-but, I've made mistakes… and did some bad things. How can it choose me, after the stuff I've done."

Thor gave Kara a serious look and said," Everyone makes mistakes, and whatever you did, there was nothing you could've done to stop them. I could tell, and know you are a good person, inside and out. And I'm sure you did everything in your power to succeed. The hammer chose a worthy individual to handle it's power."

Kara nodded and accepted what Thor said. She had to say, it was an honor to know she was selected for something like this, and no wondered who else besides her and Peter were worthy.

"Thank you. Also, you don't have to keep on calling me Supergirl. My name is Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers."

Thor nodded and said," Your quiet welcome, Lady Kara."

* * *

"Well, I don't see any signs of a concussion, just some slight bruises and cuts. You're all good, Bette." Caitlin said.

Bette grinned and said," Thanks, my Metahuman physiology isn't like some others where I would regenerate fast. Mine is sorta slow."

"Have you ever tried to feed off an explosion? Does that make you better?" Peter asked.

Peter, Caitlin, Bette and Lucy were in a private room so Caitlin could look at them, and check for any injuries. Winn was with them earlier to get checked out, before he would go back to the bridge to help with anything. Caitlin's prognosis was that he only had a couple of scratches, and he was fine overall.

Peter was happy that his physiology helped him recover faster, because the beating he got, was going to make him sore later. And his mind was also thinking of something him and Thor were talking about earlier. And he hoped he was hiding it well, cause he wasn't interested in talking about it right now.

"My powers don't work like that. I'm not sure if I can cancel out an explosion that I didn't make." Bette explained.

"Huh, you can stop an explosion you can make?" Lucy asked.

"It's something I've been trying to work on. I started on small stuff with my friends back at STAR Labs. All I've gotten so far is soot in my face, and once having my eyebrows singed off. But what from what Cisco had said, I could use that explosion, and use the energy to make my own." Bette said with a shrug.

"Well it's better than face-planting into a Billboard when you first try Web Swinging." Peter fondly said.

"Try freezing the entire girl's bathroom." Caitlin embarrassingly said.

Lucy shook her head in slight amusement and said," I would say I feel left out, but I am friends with alien superhero, and my sister is currently dating one. So I have heard some stories like that."

"Yeah, but next time, let us know when you send an airstrike on us." Caitlin said.

Lucy bit her lip and said," That wasn't my call, that was Fury's, and I stand by it. I mean, your guys fight could damage more of the ship or brought it down. But it is a good thing you're all ok."

"So how were things on the bridge?" Peter asked.

"Well getting shot at, while protecting the bridge was fun. But we managed. I was glad Winn called in Clark. Or else the ship would've gone down, not saying Kara couldn't, but there's so much she could do." Lucy explained.

"Which adds on to the need for the Avengers, but by the way we were fighting earlier, I think we might rank low when it comes to team ups." Peter quipped.

"Hey I think we can still work. Nothing works at first, but give it time and other stuff, then it will." Caitlin said.

Peter gave her a knowing look and said," Speaking from experience."

Caitlin blushes a little bit, knowing he was referring to the failed experiments or tech that Jemma and Fitz had worked on, or how she had told him about it. Even though she wasn't supposed to, but she had given vague details that Peter could decipher.

"She's right, even I had trouble when I first started out." Clark said as he walked into the room.

"Clark." Lucy said with nod.

"Lucy." Clark said with a nod.

Bette smirked at the looks Peter and Caitlin had. Basically awe and adoration, and also slight blushing from Caitlin, which Bette didn't have to think hard that Caitlin had a small crush on him. And Bette had to admit, Clark was easy on the eyes, and his suit made him look handsome.

"Thanks for coming to help; we would've been in deeper if you haven't showed up." Lucy thanked.

"Well, Fury wanted me a part of the Avengers, and I guess this was his way of getting me here." Clark lightly joked. "Oh, and uh… Lois is doing good, if your wondering." He said the last part with him scratching the back of his head.

Lucy raised a brow with, with her arms crossed and said," Let's talk about that outside, shall we? Also, I'm just asking, why did you come here?"

"Oh, Alex told me that's Kara's awake."

Everyone seemed to breathe easier and the both of them walked outside.

"So, do any of you know how to feel when you've been chosen to be worthy to hold Thor's hammer?" Peter asked.

"Wait, what?" Caitlin asked, clearly confused.

"Is that a trick question?" Bette said with smirk.

Peter gagged and said," Not like that! I meant his actual hammer. Back when we were fighting Banner, I gave Thor his hammer back, after Kara had given it to me. And he had told me that besides Kara, I was worthy to handle Mjolnir, that's the name of the hammer."

Both women looked at each other in shock. Caitlin was the first to react by smiling, and saying," Peter, you do know that's a high honor right? You should be proud."

Peter shrugged and said," I'm not sure. I mean, I've messed up on a lot of things. Things that I could've done differently."

Caitlin went over to Peter, and gave him a serious look and said," Look everyone makes mistakes, and I know you Parker. You tried your hardest, and you knew there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. And I know one of them has to do with Gwen, and I know she doesn't blame you. And I've known you since we were kids Peter, your one of the greatest people I know, and I think you are worthy."

Peter blinked, let what she said settle in, smiled and said," Thanks, I think I needed that. And I guess your right. Do you have anything to add Bette?"

Bette had a small smile, and said," I think she took the words right out of my mouth, Spidey."

Before they could say anything else, the door opened again, and Clark walked in, and he had a serious look.

"Cap just came by, said we need to get ready. We know where Loki is." He said.

All three of them looked at each other, and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get ready and go." Peter said, getting serious.

* * *

Kara walked out of the bridge after talking to Winn, to see how he was doing. And also to let him know she was alright. Lucy wasn't there, and Winn had told her that she was checking on the others. Sadly, Steve wasn't there, and before she left, Winn had given her a new communicator, due to her old one getting damaged.

"Supergirl!" A familiar voice called her.

Kara turned around to see Steve coming from another hallway. He had his Captain America look on, and she knew it was serious. Which meant telling him how she felt about him would have to wait.

"Hey, I was just looking for you, what's wrong?"

"We know where Loki is; we need to get everyone ready."

"Alright, let's go."

Kara followed Steve as they walked back to the room where Natasha and Clint were. Natasha looked up when Steve came in.

"Time to go." He said.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"We'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint walked out of the restroom, he had heard everything and said," I can."

Steve looked at Natasha, and she confirmed it with a nod.

"If you got a suit, then suit up." Steve said.

Within minutes, everyone was walking in the hanger, with all the stuff they needed. Cap seemed to lead the way with is helmet on, and his shield strapped to his back. Kara walked next to him, and her cape seemed to be flowing, as was Clark's. Natasha looked deadly with twin pistols strapped to her hips, and her gauntlets was glowing blue. Peter, was concealed by his mask and those around him knew he was Spider-Man. Caitlin was walking next to him, and her eyes seemed to be giving off a blue tint. Bette had her rifle slung over her shoulder, and a normal pistol strapped to her hip.

Clint had his specialized quiver, and his arrows slung on his back. Thor was busy outside getting his armor on with a little help from lightening. And Tony was nearby, making some last minute repairs to his suit, and he was going to be the first one to get to the tower, considering it was his, and he had a few words for the God of Mischief.

And during the time of repair , he had made a call to Felicity and Pepper, to let them know what was going on. Needless to say, he had to swear to the both of them that he would be alright, and don't do anything stupid. Which he did, and he had to calm down his daughter, who was close to hyperventilating.

Although he was tempted to say he's done things like this before, and there was no need to worry, but he didn't want to get Pepper's disapproving voice. He had enough things to worry about.

On a good note, Felicity had told him she'll call Rhodey, so he could help out with what was going on. That was a good thing, and he felt they would need the help.

Kara and Clark would've flown there, but they felt they should save their energy. Kara thought about calling Barry and Oliver and their teams from Earth 1 to help, but felt they weren't going to be needed. She had talked to Bette about it, and she felt that they had to see how this plays out first.

A minute later, the Quinjet they took, flew out the Helicarrier, with Iron Man flying ahead of them.

* * *

Fury was looking out the window of the bridge when Hill stood next to him, knowing something was off and said," Sir."

"Agent Hill."

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."

Fury answered simply by saying," They needed the push."

Hill nodded, and thought about what Coulson would think, once they get Project TAHITI working. She knew Melinda wouldn't be too happy about what was going to happen, but Coulson was good people, and in this line of work, they were hard to come by. Maria herself wasn't as on board with what was going to happen, but she had to respect Fury's wishes and orders.

The Quinjet and Iron Man rocketed close by and Fury knew what was going on and said," They found it. Get our communications fully up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." He ordered.

"Sir, one of the technicians just called in. He said they were taking the Quinjet to New York." An Agent said.

Hill's eyes widened and glanced at Fury, who nodded. She went to another part of the room, and took out her phone. She was relieved it still worked, and had a signal. She typed in a number she knew by heart and dialed it. After a minute the person on the other line picket it up.

 _"Hello?"_

Hill sighed in relief and said," Hey, sis."

"Well if it isn't my Secret Agent twin sister. I was wondering when you'd call, what's up?" The voice cheerfully said, and Hill knew she was also teasing.

"Where are you right now?" Hill said, trying to keep her voice calm.

 _"Outside the bar, I was hanging out with the others. Want me to give Barney your usual answer to his advances?"_ She asked in an amused voice.

Hill chuckled and said," Yes." She then got serious. "Look Robin, you need to listen carefully."

 _"What's wrong?"_ Robin asked concerned.

"Get everyone out of the bar, or better yet, stay there. If not, then go into the subways. What I'm about to tell you is something extremely dangerous. Tell everyone you got it from one of your sources."

* * *

 **Kara has finally admitted that she has feelings for Steve. I felt better with how this played out than my original version, due to me thinking it felt rushed.**

 **Also I kept the How I Met Your Mother reference as well. I don't think I'll be doing anything about it, but I'm not sure.**

 **Till next time.**


	21. The Invasion of New York

**Chapter is a little short, but we'll get to more of the action next chapter. So yeah, I also started a new semester and it's been fun (eyeroll). Just got a couple of more then I can hopefully transfer.**

 **I'm just glad I managed to get an update out.**

 **In other news, the Spider-Man far From Home trailer came out, with possible Avengers: End Game spoilers, Black Panther won some awards that it deserved, a couple of trailers for Captain Marvel and Shazam. And a whole lot of theories for what will happen for End Game.**

 **So yeah pretty productive year so far for Marvel and DC. Also if any of you don't know, I happen to like both Marvel and DC, and their movies. And yes I can see the flaws for DC, but they've been fixing them and making them better. But if any of you disagree, then I understand, I'm pretty understanding.**

 **Which is also why I liked The Last Jedi. That's right I said it, and I'm not taking it back. Which reminds me, I really need to update my story Star Wars story 'A Time for Hope'.**

 **But now I think I'm starting to ramble like The Doctor now...**

 **I own none of the content and enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Invasion of New York**

Tony had made it to Stark Tower in record time, and on a good note, an alien invasion had not yet started, so they all might have some time. He made it to the roof that was connected to landing pad, and found the mind controlled Dr. Selvig working on the device.

 _"Sir, I took off the Arc Reactor. The device is already self-sustained."_ Jarvis told Tony.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Tony ordered.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe." He said.

Tony could see the blue in his eyes, which meant talking wasn't going to work, and he said, "Okay."

He fired one of his Repulsar's at the device. But the energy backfired and created a small shockwave and explosion. Tony was sent back a little, while Selvig was thrown to the ground and knocked out. Tony's sensor's picked up heat and a heartbeat from Selvig, which he was glad for.

 _"The barrier is pure energy, its unbreakable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed."_ Jarvis said.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock."

Tony saw Loki near the entrance to the Penthouse, and he was smiling slightly. Tony then landed on the suit gauntlet, and walked while his suit was taken off. After that, he walked into the Penthouse, with Loki waiting for him. Tony inwardly sighed in relief knowing Felicity and Pepper were out of harms way, and not in the building. Cause if Reindeer Games so much as laid a finger on his little girl or girlfriend, then Loki wouldn't be able to walk.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said in his usual condescending tone.

Tony wasn't fazed by his attitude and said," Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you."

Loki chuckled and stated the obvious," You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the… Glow stick of Destiny. You want a drink?" Tony casually said, as if the situation wasn't bad.

Loki's grin didn't falter and said," Stalling me won't change anything-"

"No, no, no! Threatening!" Stark corrected as he walked behind the bar. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He said as he poured a glass.

Loki moved to the window, staring across the city, looking at part of his future kingdom and said," The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony simply said.

Judging by the blank stare, Tony elaborated by saying," It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of a team. 'Earth's Finest', or 'Earth's Mightiest Hero's' type of thing. Well, the latter sounds better, but you get the point."

"Ah, yes. I've met them. But they are scattered. They cannot stop me." Loki mocked.

Tony reached for something behind the bar and said," Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here, besides yours truly there is: Your brother, the Demi-God, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, two super powered aliens, who are close to being invulnerable, one world-renown physicist with _breathtaking_ anger management issues, a couple of Master Assassin's, a few mutants, one with a Spider theme going, another with ice powers and someone who can create explosions. And _you_ , big fella. You've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smirked.

"Not a great plan." Tony said as he strides towards him and continued," When they come… and they _will_ … they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

Loki looked unconvinced and said," I thought the beast had wandered off-"

"You're missing the point!" Tony said, getting more serious. "There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe when your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll Avenge it!"

Loki's facade of calm was gone, and now his eyes narrowed in anger.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki spat.

He held the Scepter and reached it out towards Stark heart… and it stopped with a light metallic tap, which was thanks to his Arc Reactor.

Loki's anger was replaced with confusion. He tried again but was greeted with the same result.

"This usually works." Loki murmured.

Tony looked bored and said, "Well performance issues. It's not uncommon. One out of five-"

He didn't get chance to finish his snide remark, due to Loki seizing him by the throat. He launched Tony across the room with ease, and Tony skidded to a halt next to one of the windows. Loki strode over to Tony and grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off the ground.

"You will all fall before me!" Loki's harsh, hate filled voice said.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony wheezed.

Loki tossed Tony, making him fly and crash out the window. And sent falling to the streets below.

Tony was sent into a free fall. A couple of lasers started to hit the bracelet he was wearing. And a pod soon latched onto him and transformed into his Mark VII suit. His boosters activated and he hovered for a second before he could hit the ground, and flew back up. He then hovered back where Loki was and said.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil."

Loki raised the Scepter, ready to fire. But Tony fired first and sent Loki crashing into the ground.

Outside, the Tesseract's energy beam shot out of the machine and into the sky for all of New York to see. The beam then formed a Vortex and opened a Portal. A couple of second later, aliens on Chariots holding Energy Rifles, started to come out of the portal.

"Right. Army." Tony stunned voice said.

Iron Man flew towards the portal. His shoulders opened up and fire multiple rockets, and made their marks and hit some Chitauri. But that didn't stop them, and they soon started to attack the city. They all then started to fire upon anyone in their path with civilians running for their lives. Avoiding blaster fire and explosions.

* * *

"Oh Rao."

Kara said in horror as she watched New York being attacked. All three aircraft had made it to the outskirts of Manhattan. It didn't help she had super-hearing and could hear all the screaming, explosions and possible death that was happening. She shut her eyes, and let her hearing be normal. She felt a hand hold hers and looked at Steve, who gave her a reassuring look, and she felt sorta better. And she also felt her stomach do a flip when that happened. But she didn't catch the raised eyebrow from Clark when he what just had happened.

Peter looked at Caitlin, who was looking out the window as well. He held her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure we stop this soon." He said.

He was worried for everyone he knew, but he knew Aunt May would be playing poker with her friends at her house, M.J and Harry would be at Oscorp, due getting a group text saying she was going to go visit him for lunch. And he also knew Caitlin's mother wasn't in New York, this was due to Caitlin telling him she was out of the country for some Convention that specialized in research for something he forgot about.

"Thanks, although, once Jemma hears about this, she'll yell at me and kill me."

Peter snorted and said," Then she'll go after me."

"Stark, we're heading North-East." Black Widow said.

 _"What, did you stop for a drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay' em out for you."_

"Supergirl, Superman, you guys head out." Steve said.

Both Kryptonians nodded, and the ramp opened up.

"Here we go, well, no turning back." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, c'mon, we got a job to do." Superman said.

Both of them jumped out and started to fly, while Clint made quick work with the Machine Gun against the Chitauri that were following Tony. The both of them did a nose dive and attacked a couple of Chitauri on the ground, and some who were clinging to buildings.

Supergirl was against killing. Sure she would punch hard or fire her Heat Vision at criminals, but would only intend small enough harm where they're incapacitated or knocked out. While for aliens, she would have to go semi-full strength due to them being a lot tougher. But considering the fate of the world on everyone's shoulder's, and a city was starting to become a war zone, she knew she had to go all out.

So she ended up picking up a lamppost and hitting three of them like a baseball. Two Chitauri saw this, and aimed their weapons at her. Supergirl blasted her Heat Vision, which hit one of the weapons and exploded in its hands, which took both of them out.

Supergirl heard a scream and saw a couple about to be attacked, she looked down at a fallen piece of concrete, picked it up and chucked it at the aliens, which hit it's mark and bashed them in the head. The civilians look at her in shock.

"Go! Get to cover!" She yelled and they did.

"Guys, did you find him?" She said into her earpiece.

 _"Yeah, but the jet has been hit by Loki's Scepter Blast, and we're going down. We could use your or Superman's help."_ Nat said.

Kara nodded, looked at Clark who was a few feet from her, nodded, which meant he heard and she took off.

It didn't take a genius to know where Stark Tower was, considering it had Tony's last name on the side. But half the letters were gone, which only left 'STA', and Thor and Loki were fighting each other on the balcony. But Kara saw that the Quinjet was in a controlled fall. And she soon got under it, and placed it on the ground. The ramp opened and everyone got out, which included Caitlin already in her Killer Frost form. Thanks to Kara getting them before the jet could crash, and the webs Peter made inside, the only injuries were minor bumps and bruises.

"Thanks, Kara." Steve gratefully said.

Kara grinned and said," Don't mention it."

They soon jogged out and went onto an overpass but had to duck when a lot of Energy Rifle Fire was trying to hit them. But luckily for them, Kara and Clark would take out the soldiers. The one's who avoided them were taken down by the group on the ground.

But they had to stop when a low rumbling was heard. It wasn't an earthquake, but came from the sky. Everyone looked up to see the portal, which was still spewing out attackers, but an ominous shadow started to appear. And what came out was something close to a nightmare.

A giant creature that seemed like a demon, mechanical version of a whale came out. It was huge, but it wasn't as big as the Helicarrier, or in Kara's thoughts, Fort Rozz, but it was still big. That was Kara and everyone else was thinking. It was covered in armor with large spikes on its back, sharp teeth and seemed like it was swimming than flying. Several Chariots flanked it, as if it was a celebrity and they were its entourage.

"Well, I've seen a lot of things on Earth 1, but this takes the cake." Bette muttered.

Steve looked at Bette and said," Do you think you can make it explode?"

Bette shook her head and said," Normally yes, but it's too close to the vicinity of the buildings. Whatever part of it I hit the energy with, it could cause more collateral or worse."

A couple of chains then shot out and latched onto the walls of the buildings. Kara used her vision to see that more soldiers had started jumping into the buildings, and heard the terrified screams and Energy fire. While the Space Whale passed over everyone, who were too shocked to do anything due to its size, and what it looked like closer.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asked.

 _"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet? Or more importantly, someone who has a version of my armor, but went with a dreary black and grey, and is armed to the tooth?"_ Tony said.

"Yeah, hate to state the obvious, but he was falling to the ground, last time we saw him." Frost said.

"If your talking about your friend James Rhodes, or how he is known, War Machine, we haven't seen him." Kara said.

" _Just keep me posted. JARVIS, find me a soft spot."_ Tony and cut the transmission as he went to see how to take out the Space Whale.

Kara heard screams and looked down at the other street, and saw a bus full of people. They were trying to get out, but the Chitauri had them locked on.

"Hey guys, we got people trapped." She said.

Everyone flinched when a couple bolts shot near them. And saw a group of Chitauri warriors heading towards them.

"Well, it seems we may have to divide-and-conquer." Frost said, hands becoming misty.

Clint looked at Steve and said," Well, your the one who outranks all of us. What's the plan?"

"Romanov, Barton, Spider-Man, Killer Frost, will help the civilians. Supergirl, Superman, Plastique, and myself will take care of the bad guys over there. Stark, Thor did you hear?" Steve said.

 _"Aye, I will be there in a few minutes."_ Thor responded.

 _"Yep, kinda busy dodging all these aliens, but I can squeeze some time to provide cover."_ Tony said casually.

Steve looked at everyone else and they nodded and went to do their respective jobs.


	22. United They Stand

**Before anyone asks, I have not seen Captain Marvel yet, I guess I'll wait for it on dvd. I really wanted to see it, but I was super busy for the past couple of weeks, with family coming over, and my classes. But I have seen the post credit scenes (I was impatient), and they were good. And I still can't believe we now know how Fury lost his eye. (For those of you who know, can you believe it?)**

 **So yeah, we have less than a month before Endgame comes out. And I'm super excited about it.** **And we got some new trailers and posters. Which would include finding out that Pepper, Happy and** **Valkyrie** **surviving and Shuri is one of the dusted... why did they have to take her?!**

 **Also Shazam comes out in a week or two. I'm not sure if I'll see it, it looks good, and the reviews for it are good as well.**

 **I own none of the content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **United They Stand**

One would say that once you're out of the field, your senses, instincts, and reflexes would be out of touch. But Bette knew that wasn't true, considering after the military, she had to deal with going on the run, fighting Meta-Humans with a Superhero team, and now fighting aliens with another team.

Her Military training never left, and she was happy about that. Especially how they taught you how to make quick second decisions when under pressure or under fire. One of these decisions was going to the nearest form of cover whatever it was.

And in this scenario, was an abandoned car, and a slab of concrete from one of the buildings. She also counted as many aliens or hostiles as she could, and only got to five. And she was also glad that Kara and Superman got the buildings and sky covered, or else she and Cap would've been pinned down.

And she could see Steve's instincts never left as well. Although she still couldn't figure out the obviously Physics defying logic of his Shield. How it kept coming back to him after he threw it, she can only guess.

She then turned off the safety on the Rifle, and got into a crouching position behind her cover, and lined up her sights against the Chitauri. Steve was nearby, and she could see in her peripheral vision Superman knocking out troops on the buildings. While Kara, she was doing the same, but was also fighting side-by-side with Steve.

"Cap, Supergirl, watch out for the blow-back." She said in her earpiece, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear here with all the noise.

She then started to fire once the weapon got some of her energy. She took out one Chitauri that was coming from her 11'O'Clock, and then 12. She then vaulted over, and somehow it was a good thing, due to an explosion erupting from where she was at.

She wasn't hit by the after-effects, which was good, and then aimed down her sights, and fired at a Chitauri and his two friends. She was lucky enough to get its energy rifle, and once it impacted, a large explosion took them all in the blast.

She admired her work, she didn't take joy in killing, she meant she was admiring how well she could handle her powers now. She heard a shot behind her, and whipped around to find a dead Chitauri behind her, with its smoking wound in its chest, and then heard engines. She looked up to see Tony do a flyby.

"Missed one, Boom-Boom, your welcome. Friends got their backs." He said.

Bette rolled her eyes, and thought of a word to call the billionaire, but decided against it. Although she wasn't sure if she start calling Stark her friend, granted they were now working together, but she didn't know much about the Tech Billionaire except from what she heard.

But considering they would be working together for who knows how long, she would have to get to know him better. But that would have to wait, after they finished repelling this invasion.

Steve threw his shield and Kara punched a Chitauri, and then used her heat vision on another. One managed to get close to her, and it punched her in the back of the head. That ended up breaking it's hand, and Kara knocked it out.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked.

"Fine, and seeing you in action is pretty cool. You haven't lost your touch." Kara asked.

Steve grinned and said," Well a soldier always remembers how to fight."

"And I happen to know the person under the soldier getup. He's nice and dorky." She teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, but you can see a bit of pink on his cheeks and said," Thanks."

"Hey guys, some police formed a perimeter nearby, I'm heading there now." Superman said.

"Got it, think you can give me a lift?" Steve asked.

Kara nodded and said," Sure can. Bette you want in?" She said the last part on the comms.

"Wouldn't miss it." She responded.

Kara picked up Steve and then Bette, and she flew over to where a group of Police had formed a perimeter. Clark was already on the ground taking out Chitauri, and threw one at its buddies. Kara dropped Steve and Bette closer to the ground, and landed nearby.

Steve went over to a Police Sergeant and said," I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." He ordered.

The Sergeant looked at the three, and Superman nearby, and then got on his radio to relay the orders.

"Cap, it's getting crazy out here, and it's only going to get worse." Bette said.

Steve sighed and said," I know. You and I will get back to the others. Think you guys can take care of the ones in the air?" Steve said.

"Yeah, we'll be your eyes in the sky." Kara said, and took off.

"You guys stay safe; we'll be as close by as possible." Clark said took off after Kara.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, the others got down to where the bus was, and immediately started to help the passengers get to safety. The Chitauri that were nearby, was making it difficult though. Frost and Peter saw this, and they got Clint and Natasha, along with some Police to help the civilians.

"Ice wall! Coming up!" Frost said, and immediately brought one up.

That stopped the incoming laser rifle fire, and she then rammed her fists into it. Ice Spikes then formed on the other side, and shot out, taking out the Chitauri.

"Nice move, cover me, I'm heading over." Peter said.

"You better stay safe spider. Or else you'll make me sad." Frost flirted, and smirked when she heard the growl of annoyance from Caitlin.

Peter blushed, and said," Uh, yeah… watch my back." He said and swung off.

 _'Will you stop flirting with him?'_ Caitlin said.

 _'Now where's the fun in that? I'm just going to keep doing it until you make a move.'_ Frost countered.

 _'We'll talk about this later. Now's not the time.'_ Caitlin exasperatedly said.

Peter swung and landed near a group of Chitauri, he did a low kick, and dodged when his sense started to go off, and then used one as a spring board, while webbing one of his friends and pulled in a fast motion. The one he webbed flew to him, and got two of his buddies. After knocking them out, he webbed them up. His senses went off again, and he immediately dodged, and swung around to give a right hook that Rocky would've been proud of, to the Chitauri behind him. The impact made it fly into and break a glass bus stop. Peter made his hand into a closed fist a couple of times, he hadn't hit that hard in a while.

But he had to dodge again, but this time it was an ice spike that impaled a Chitauri. Peter knew it was there, and was going to fight it, but had to dodge the spike.

He glared at Frost, but she merely shrugged behind her ice wall. He then had to dodge again when two more came at him, and he webbed their faces. Once they were subdued for a moment, he did a roundhouse kick that made them face plant into a wall.

 _"Hmm, not bad moves kid. Your form could use some work."_ Natasha said on the comms.

Peter instinct was to take offense to that, but considering the person who giving him pointers was a Master Spy with way more experience than him. He would have to take that advice seriously.

"Alright, bus is clear and their all heading into the subway, let's move." Clint said.

"Well, if we're heading onto the bridge, I may have a way up. Everyone grab on." Frost said.

The three of them looked at each other briefly, but none-the-less got behind her.

"Get ready to disembark while fighting." She said.

Frost made an ice walkway and they flew up to the bridge, by that time, more Chitauri were already on it, and as soon as they were close enough, everyone got off, and immediately started to fight them.

Clint executed a perfect roll and had an arrow out that soon was impaled in a Chitauri's leg, and then he pulled it out, and rammed it into its eye socket. He then pulled it out again, and fired it into another one from a short distance.

Frost placed her hand on a Chitauri's face, and it screamed as it's face froze, and it fell down dead. She then did punching motions where ice spikes came out, and impaled two more. Peter webbed one and kicked it over the bridge, and then webbed another to the ground, so he then can kick it unconscious.

Natasha fired a couple of rounds from her pistols, which took out a few. She then holstered them so she could use her Widow Stings to shock one to death, and she unsheathed a knife, and stabbed another.

Peter had to admit, he would've thought they would've put up more with a fight, as he sucker punched another one. But these things were pretty easy to fight. But they made that up by their sheer numbers.

But he then heard a loud crackling sound. He didn't have another moment to think about when lightening came down from the sky and electrocuted a good amount of Chitauri till they were burnt to a crisp. And that was all thanks to Thor when he landed next to the small group.

Kara and Clark, who were carrying Steve and Bette, respectively, came down, and placed them on the ground. And they found they had moment to catch their breaths. The only person missing besides Banner, was Tony.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable. We can't close it."

"Thor's right. We have to deal with these guys." Tony said over the com.

"So, how do we do this?" Kara asked.

"As a team." Steve said.

Frost created a small mist on her hand and said," I don't know, I rather have a chat with Loki first."

"If you're thinking of freezing him, that won't work Lady Of Ice. My brother is a Frost Giant, the cold won't bother him. But I have unfinished business with him." Thor corrected.

"Really? That's no fun." Frost pouted.

Clint, who was fixing an arrow, said, "Well, you all have to get in line."

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, along with Supergirl and Superman. But, he'll need us-"

A faint rumbling that sounded like an engine was heard. And they all looked to see a strange sight. Bruce Banner, who was alive and well, had just arrived on an old motorcycle. And they walked over to him.

"Huh, interesting way to make an entrance." Peter quipped.

Bruce took in his surroundings and deadpanned," So, this all looks… horrible."

"We've seen worse." Natasha said, and glanced at Frost.

"I'm sorry-"

Frost shrugged him off and said," It's alright Doc, it wasn't your fault. But we could use a little worse."

'Oh boy.' Caitlin said.

"Stark, we got him." Steve said in his earpiece.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"They tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Peter had foreboding feeling and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

His assumption was correct, due to Tony zooming around a building. That was soon partially collapsed, due to one of the Leviathans pursuing him, and going through it. The others soon got into an offensive stance.

"I… I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

Tony was leading it to them, and they figured out what his plan was. Before they could do anything, a voice ran through their comms.

"I'm not going to begin on how crazy all of this is. Hang on guys, I got this."

"Rhodey, glad you can join the party." Tony cheerfully said.

The sound of engines was heard, and someone landed in front of them. A more heavily armored version of one of Tony's suits was in front of them. He held out his arm and a small rocket shot out. The projectile flew into the Leviathans mouth, and exploded. It then stopped before it could get any closer.

Tony landed and placed his hand on his friends shoulder and said," Looks my version of Hammer's Bunker Buster worked out."

"It did, and we should talk later about not scaring my Goddaughter ever again."

"Yeah... I would promise that, but we both know that I'll do it again."

The two friends would've continued, but the sound of screeching, and yelling of anger was starting to resonate around everyone. The Chitauri were not happy that they destroyed one of their war vessels.

Everyone got into a defensive circle:

Captain America held his shield out.

Supergirl was slightly hovering, and her cape was flapping in the wind.

Superman hovered as well, had his arms crossed, a stoic look, and his cape was flapping in the wind.

Thor swung his hammer in his hand, and he looked like he was ready for a fight.

Dr. Banner, who was now the Hulk, roared back at the aliens.

Iron Man held a defensive stance.

Hawkeye notched an arrow and aimed it.

Black Widow was glaring at the aliens, and was reloading her weapons.

Spider-Man had his fists clenched and held his ground.

Killer Frost hands were misty, her blue eyes seem to glow, and she had a smirk that seemed to suggest trouble.

Plastique held her weapon up, and a purple hue was on her hands.

War Machine had his shoulder Gatling Gun out and it was starting to turn, and he had his arms out.

"Y'know, SHIELD did approaching me about the Avengers." Rhodey said to Tony.

"I think you mentioned that, and you said you weren't interested. But now?"

"I'm ready for a fight."


	23. Battle for Earth

**First off, I finally got the chance to see Captain Marvel last week. And I gotta say, it was pretty good, and I liked Brie's take on her. Let's hope she can help the others with defeating Thanos.**

 **And expect a mention of her soon.**

 **Second, we're close to the ending for this. I just want to say thank you for supporting me through this. And if your interested in what happen's after this. I did post two stories that are set after Super-Avengers, but didn't spoil too much. There called 'Meet The Barton's' and 'Look Forward to the Future', and I hope if you didn't check them, please do.**

 **One more thing, HOLY CRAP! The new trailer or teaser for the new Star Wars movie just came out today while I was finishing and editing this chapter. It was wild and I'm not going to spoil any of it.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Battle for Earth**

Loki was in his personal Chariot, watching the scene from above. And he was not happy with the way things were going. He flinched internally when he thought of how Thanos wasn't going to be happy about this. He had to get things back on track, and he knew how. Bring wave after wave until these so called Avengers lie dead in their own blood, and their world is taken over by him.

"Send in the rest." He said.

By the time the Chitauri screeching and yelling of anger was done, the portal started to rumble more, but it seemed more intense. Everyone looked up to see more Chitauri were coming out, and a couple of more Leviathans' popped out as well.

Kara wouldn't admit it, and she had a feeling no else would, but she felt sorta scared or petrified. They had a lot to lose if they didn't beat these things. But there wasn't if's because they damn will beat them.

Peter looked up and sarcastically said," Well things just keep on getting better and better."

Frost shrugged and said," If it involves taking out more of these things, I'm all for it."

"So, whose orders are we following? No offense, but we got Captain America and Superman here." Clint said.

Clark, who had a look of deep respect, looked at Steve and said," Hey, I was a fan since I was a kid. And you have my respect Captain. I think you should lead."

Steve nodded looked at everyone and said," Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Hawkeye, Spider-Man, I want you two on the roofs. Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays! Stark, Rhodes, Supergirl, and Superman you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash! If you take out those giant mechanical monstrosities, make sure to throw them into as much of those things as possible."

"Got it, Cap!" Spider-Man said and webbed off.

Clark nodded silently, and took off. Kara was about to, but stopped due to thinking of something.

Hawkeye looked at Stark and said," Give me a lift?"

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Iron Man said as he grabbed the back if his shirt, and flew to the top of the skyscraper.

Rhodey nodded and said," You got it Cap." He said and flew off.

Cap continued by saying," Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightening; light the bastards up!"

Thor nodded, he then swung his hammer up and he took off into the sky.

Cap then turned to the remaining three and said," You three; you stay with me on the ground, keep the fighting here. Hopefully we'll dray them in and away from the perimeter."

Widow and Plastique nodded while Frost was bolder by saying," If you wanted some alone time with some women, you couldn't have asked."

Steve blushed slightly, and Kara who was still there, glared at her.

Steve shook his head and looked at Hulk, and said, "And Hulk."

The giant looked at Steve with questionable look. But he soon smiled wickedly as soon as Steve said one word.

"Smash."

Hulk did just that by leaping into the air, smashing Chariots and Chitauri alike. And Kara could tell he was going to have the time of his life doing it. She was just glad she wasn't on the receiving end of that anger this time.

Natasha, Bette and Killer Frost went off, and Steve was about to, but Kara stopped him.

"Hey, I know I was supposed to leave. But I felt like I needed to do something."

Steve raised a brow and said," What's that?"

Kara cleared some hair from her ear, kissed him on the cheek quickly and said," For luck."

As soon as she said that, she took off into the air. Steve was stunned for second, but grinned and took off with the others. Natasha had stopped momentarily when she heard Kara speak, and had seen the scene between the two.

She allowed herself a small grin, she had known Kara for a couple of months, and she knew she had a huge crush on Steve. And it was funny how close they were back on the Helicarrier.

'It's about time she did something.' Natasha internally said.

Thor, besides Hulk, was the one who seemed to instigate the destruction of parts of the Chitauri Army. He flew and held onto the top of the tower of the Empire State Building. He held up Mjolnir and a bolt of lightning connected with it. He then aimed it, and the Lightening Strike shot out towards the portal.

The resulting blast, takes out scores of Chitauri and a Leviathan that were just coming out of the portal.

Kara had just witnessed what Thor had did, and was impressed. The stories she had heard about him back on Krypton were apparently true. And she had the brief thought of what would happen if she used the hammer's power. And she also had the thought of what she did with Steve, she felt good for what she did, but she had to think about those thoughts later, and focus on the task at hand, and think about what she did later.

She then rammed into a Chariot, shook its occupants off of it, and then proceeded to throw it into the sky. Where it then collided with the other Chitauri vessels that were coming out the portal. She was just about to fly off, when a couple of laser blasts hit her, they stung, but it wasn't enough to hurt her badly. She turned around and fired her heat vision at another vessel, unfortunately, that caused a couple of more to notice and shoot at her, and she had to fly off.

"Kal, if you see me, get ready for an ambush." Kara said.

"Right I see you, swing by the next block and I'll greet them." Clark responded.

Kara looked behind her to see the Chariots still following her, and still trying to get a shot at her. It was a good thing she was about the buildings, or else the missed shots would hit the building. She fired her heat vision at one of them, and one of them went down, but the others still followed her. She then did a nose dive at the designated spot, and then turned around, she felt someone next to her.

"Head on?" Kara asked.

"Might as well." Clark said with a shrug.

Both cousins shot out, with their fists and before the Chitauri could react, the both of them impacted the first two, and proceeded to destroy the other three. One of the pilots managed to jump off, and attacked Clark, but he pulled it off of him, knocked him out, and placed it on one of the sidewalks. And he then went back to fighting in the air with Kara, and they then noticed one of the Leviathans flying around, dropping troops, and also carving through parts of building.

Kara pressed her ear and said," Alex, tell me you guys have eyes on this thing. Does it have any weak spots?"

Alex, Winn and Lucy had returned back to the DEO, after they had helped as much as they could with helping getting the Helicarrier in better condition. Winn typed a couple of commands into the computer, and saw some video of the Leviathan.

"Wow… now that thing is the stuff of nightmares. Alright, looking up the alien database, and it's a called a Leviathan. Sorta like a flying tank for these things."

 _"Uh Winn, not to overstep, but we need any weaknesses now."_ Clark said.

"Right… right. Well, try to hit from under it. Unless you guys plan on flying into its mouth, and coming out the other end at a high rate of speed." He said.

Kara grimaced at the mental picture and said," That's something I won't even imagine doing. But thanks, we got it from here."

Both cousins flew low, while also taking out Chitauri, and then flew up. They smashed into the Leviathan, and came out from the top. As it was falling, the both of them picked went back under and held it from the bottom. With a great deal of strength, they both threw it back into the portal, and it took out a couple of it's friends along the way.

Kara looked at Clark and said with cheerful tone," Y'know, we should team up more often!"

Clark merely rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face, and said," It could happen."

* * *

Peter knew New York like the back of his hand. Not just by living there for years, but by swinging and running around it while fighting as Spider-Man. He's was pretty sure he if he took a test about the alleyways, shortcuts, streets and other things, he would ace it. And a good thing about knowing the streets, was the fact he knew how to lead some of those Chariots into dead ends, or soldiers, so he can beat them like he did to the criminals he routinely met.

He used the next swing to build momentum, and he ended up flipping backwards, and he hoped he would land on his target. He ended up making it, which was landing on a chariot, knocking out the driver, kicking his buddies off of it, and then webbing it to another chariot next to it. He then pulled together, and then jumped off when both Chariots collided.

He fired another web and swung, but had to dodge when another Chariot came zooming at him. He swore a little bit and had an idea, he let's go of his web, fired one at the driver. He then tugged him off, and the driver crashed into the side of a building, and Peter webbed him up. When he jumped off the building and webbed away, his Spider-Sense went off and took a glance behind him. He gulped when two more were following the one that nearly crashed into him.

"Hawkeye, I got two coming your way! Could use some help Robin Hood!" He said.

 _"I got them, watch out."_ He said.

Peter let go of his web, and then clung on onto the side of a building. With his enhanced vision, he could see an arrow zoom past, and hit it's mark in the eye of a Chitauri. The arrow exploded and took out the Chariot and the others.

Peter made a mental note ask the archer how the heck he could be that good when all of this was over.

Another thing that's been happening, him and Barton had been calling out targets to the others, or took care of them themselves. While they weren't doing it for the others.

His senses went off again, and he had jumped off when a couple of laser blasts started to shoot at him. He looked down to see some Chitauri firing at him. Peter groaned, they had only been fighting these things for at least 15 minutes or more, and they kept on coming. He wasn't feeling fatigued yet, but he was sure he was getting there.

He asked himself how his life ended up like this, for who knows how many times. And he then got out of the brief train of thought when he heard screams, to see Frost stabbing and cutting the Chitauri that were shooting at him. Cap, Romanoff and Souci were right behind her. He then jumped off the building and landed next to them.

Frost waved out her hand, and sharp ice sliced the three Chitauri that were in front of her. She glanced at Peter and said," Glad you make it, Spider."

"Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to help." He said with a mock salute, and then webbed a Chitauri's face, and punched it's lights out.

Frost heard Caitlin snort in amusement in her head. She on the other hand, find it slightly funny, but not that funny.

Bette who had just activated a piece of debris, and used it to take out a Chitauri, said," You just like to make light of any situation, don't you?"

Peter shrugged and said," Well, it's part of who I am. And also my gimmick. Take Cap for example, he's the symbol of the country."

Steve snorted in slight amusement. But the humor was lost when he bashed his shield against a Chitauri. And then threw it at two more. But still, even his shield was the symbol of the country.

"He's not wrong." Natasha said, as she fired a pistol.

Bette shrugged as she fired a couple of regular round, and said," Hey, I have a friend who you would get along with. But, how good are you at naming people, mainly super villains?"

Peter smirked under his mask and said, "I give them nicknames to annoy them. And they get pissed. So yeah, pretty well."

Frost, who had just finished freezing another Chitauri, glanced at them and said," My roommate has known him for years, she can attest to that."

By that time, they had taken out the Chitauri in the part of the road, and it gave them a moment to rest.

Natasha pressed her earpiece and said," Hawkeye, do you got any more for us."

 _"Yeah, from the looks of it. it seems a Leviathan is nearby the Oscorp building, and it's dropping off troops."_

Peter and Frost gave each other extremely concerned looks.

"DEO or SHIELD, can you check any social media posts from Harry Osborn?" Peter asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

 _"Yeah, Mr. Osborn posted a lunch picture with a Michelle Jones Watson sometime before the invasion started."_ Lucy said.

Peter looked at Frost and said," We got to leave now."

Frost nodded and said," Right. Can you guys handle all of this?"

Cap nodded and said," Yeah, be careful."

Frost created an ice walkway, and Peter hung on to her shoulders as they moved.

* * *

Meanwhile in the air, Tony and Rhodey were pretty much clearing the sky, along with Kara and Clark. He fired his shoulder mounted and arm mounted machine guns when Chitauri got too close. or if they were at a good enough distance, he used rockets. And would save his Bunker Buster Missiles when a Leviathan was near. His targeting or radar system that him and Tony had built into his suit helped find targets, but he would also have help from Spider-Man and Hawkeye.

 _"Got another on your left."_ Clint said.

"Right got it." Rhodey said as his shoulder gun took out another chariot.

 _"I see one coming at your 9… hang on. I got it."_ Clint said.

A Chariot near Rhodey exploded, and he had to swerve a bit.

"That was a little too close for comfort there." Rhodey said annoyed.

You can hear the amusement in Clint's voice, by him saying, _" Hey I see a target, I take it out. I suggest you should watch out where your going."_

"Smart ass."

 _"Well if you want another target. Stark is trying to lose a couple of flyers. Told him that they can't bank with a damn. There's a possibility these bastards could get lucky. You can take out some of the stragglers."_ Clint suggested.

Rhodey snorted in amusement, and said," Bailing out Tony yet again. I'll help him."

Tony voice butted in by saying, _"Your hilarious Rhodes. But yeah, I will admit I could use some help. I'm coming around a block; you can ambush them from there."_

"Heh, on my way."

Rhodey flew to where Tony's signature was coming too, activated a function in his armor.

"JARVIS, are we a go?"

 _"Yes Colonel. Your lock on Missiles are ready."_

He then heard the sounds of Tony's Repulsars and then saw him shoot out around the corner, and flew up. As soon as he saw two Chariots, his sensors locked on to them and he fired a couple of shoulder mounted rockets.

The Chariots and it's occupants were then blasted out of the sky and smashed into a nearby building.

Tony hovered near Rhodey and said," Not bad. Alright, Web-head said that another Leviathan is the perimeter. Let's see if the both of us can bring it down."

"Got another Bunker Buster. I think we can."

Kara had just finished taking out another Leviathan when she landed next to Steve, Nat, and Bette. She took a breath, letting the brief break to get her charged up again. But she knew at this rate, she would exceed her powers and burn out soon.

She x-rayed them to see if they had any serious injuries, but they only had some scrapes and bruises. She surveyed the area around them, it was littered with Chitauri bodies and broken equipment.

It was close to an hour or more after this had started. They were holding their ground, and keeping the alien army at bay in the designated perimeter they had set up. The police and the National Guard had gotten their bearings, and were helping out, mainly with getting civilians out of harm's way.

But they could only do this for so long, before they would get themselves killed by being overwhelmed.

"How you guys holding up?" She asked.

Natasha gave her slightly tired look, she was holding Chitauri Rifle, and had some blood on her head, and said," Just peachy. We all know that none of this going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight. I think would've called in Flash and the others." Bette commented.

Kara nodded, and said," Yeah I think so too, but we're in the thick of it, and it's too late now."

Peter's voice came onto the comms, and he sounded like he was panting and said, _" I agree with you calling your friends, and the fact everything is starting to become more out of hand. I had to replace my web fluids. And Frost is looking tired, even though she's denying it."_

"Yeah, I have to agree with you guys. I may love a good fight, but even I have a limit. Think you can make the portal close by destroying the machine?" Frost said.

Bette shook her head, even though the other two couldn't see her and said," No telling what would happen if I do that. Too risky."

She was starting to feel fatigued as well. She had never used her powers like this before. And the constant use for the gun was not helping either.

 _"And expensive, I already have enough damage to my tower. So keep your destruction elsewhere Boom-Boom."_ Tony remarked.

"Cram it where the sun don't shine, Stark." Bette snarked at him.

 _"Ooo, feisty, someone needs to blow up some steam."_ Tony said.

 _"Yeah, that was bad."_ Rhodey said.

 _"Meh, I do have some jokes that would bomb."_ Tony quipped.

Bette looked at Kara with a annoyed look and said," Can I detonate him? Or part of his armor? I would really like to do that right now."

Before Kara could respond, to Bette's slightly funny declaration of wanting to murder someone, Clark decided to butt in and said," Not to sound rude, but we have to focus at the task at hand. Stark did mention that Selvig is up in the tower. He would probably know how to shut the machine down."

"Yeah, that could work. Who's going up there?" Steve asked.

"I'll go. But I'll probably need a ride." Nat said.

"I can take you. You want to be carried bridal style or hold on to my neck?" Kara asked.

"Huh, looks like someone else is trying to steal your lady, Cap." Clint joked, and everyone, minus the three in question chuckled.

"Shut it Barton." The three of them said.

"Fine the former. That way, I won't end up falling off when you go fast." Natasha said.

"That's what she said." Peter said.

"Heh, nice one kid." Tony praised.

"I second that." Frost said, and then the sound of a pained screech was heard.

Kara sighed slightly irritably, and picked up Natasha.

"Just in case, can you guys give us cover?" Kara asked, and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hulk and Thor were busy taking out Infantry on-top of a Leviathan they were trying to take out. They weren't having trouble taking the Leviathan per say, but the Chitauri were pretty much a nuisance. Thor was just about to knock a Chtauri off, but Clark arrived and did it for him. Thor looked at him, but Clark merely shrugged, and Thor grinned, and they continued to take out the Chitauri on the back of the Leviathan or the ones were trying to get on.

Clark then used his Heat Vision to make a big incision on the back of the Leviathan and then motioned for Hulk. He got the message, and ripped out part of it's armor, and slammed it into it's back. Thor finished it off by summoning Lightening and hammering down the piece further into it. That caused electricity to course through the Leviathan and the remaining troops. The Leviathan was then into a free fall, and was about to land in a build, but Hulk and Clark jumped or punched the dead Leviathan to crash land outside the building.

Clark and Thor admired their work, and shook hands. But where then thrown to the side when Hulk punched them, and smirked in slight amusement.

* * *

 **Hope this fight was as good as the old one from the old version. I might have the next chapter up during the weekend. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Till next time.**


	24. From Certain Point's of Views

**Expect some references to Captain Marvel and Into the Spider-Verse.**

 **Also, let pray and show our support to the people of France. Due to what happened to the Notre Dame Cathedral and it being on fire. Lets hope they can rebuild it soon. Also, I would make a joke about the Hunchback of Notre Dame but I think it's too soon.**

 **And to answer some of your questions:**

 **Flashraven: No it's alright, I don't mind. And thanks, I know that in the first version it was cooler, considering all the people in it. But in this one, it does have enough action, character interaction and seems a lot more simple in a way. Glad your excited and no worries, I finally got the chance to see Captain Marvel, and it was good.**

 **Beast Mode92: Well, I'm not even close to writing Winter Soldier yet, so we'll see. For Gambit, I'm not sure. In all honesty, I forgot that Gambit and Bette had the same powers, and the teacher/mentor aspect sound good. And for Wanda and Pietro, I'm not sure yet, but I do have an idea for them. Time line was, it's based in the rebooted X-Men Universe, and I said that Charles doesn't know of any new Speedsters. While X-Men Quicksilver, I'm not sure either.**

 **warlocktoungue: Finally did, and ask and you shall receive.**

 **I hope I answered some of your questions.**

 **Now I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **From different Point of Views**

Back at the Helicarrier, Nick Fury watched the monitors that were showing what was going on in Manhattan. With what they were showing, one would think it was a movie, with the classic Superheroes defending the planet from a hostile alien force. But it wasn't, and what was happening right now, was real, and the fate of the world was in the hands of the people who were fighting said aliens.

He would admit, when they were all fighting earlier, some of it had to do with his actions, he was starting to think they wouldn't work together. And he was tempted to call in his one ace he would only call in the case of extreme emergencies.

He didn't know the exact speed Carol could clock at. But he knew she was fast enough to break the Sound Barrier. And he didn't want to tempt fate, and wait to see how long Carol could return to Earth on time.

Although now that he thought about, he should really check up on Goose. He was a smart alien cat, and knew how to find food. But he still needed to be taken care of.

He just thanked whatever God was up there that Stark hadn't found out. Or else he would be forced to shoot him for all the quips he could come up with.

And that just made him think of how his life had gotten this strange. He remembered when it was only normal people, like spies, criminals, terrorists. But now the game has been leveled up to not only regular criminals, but mutant's/enhanced's and aliens as well. Mutants were only starting to become a thing in the 60's, while Aliens were only a thought, or above his pay grade at the time before he met Carol Danvers, or how she started calling herself, Captain Marvel.

They had spoken throughout the years since their little adventure with the Kree and Skrulls back in 95.

And since then, aliens had started to become a regular occurrence. Although he wasn't sure if it had to do with Carol or the arrival of Superman.

Another option for who could help in this invasion would be to call in Xavier's group, but they couldn't solve all the worlds' problems.

He got out of his musings when Agent Hill approached him. She had told him earlier that her sister, friends and some other civilians have found shelter underground. He had never met Robin, but Hill had told him that she was a journalist, and had helped a couple of times with some small cases.

And Fury made sure she was unknown to SHIELD regarding her work in helping Maria. Hill had asked him to do so, considering how her work was dangerous.

"Sir. The Council is on."

And of all the things or people Fury didn't want to deal with today, it was the World Security Council.

* * *

Harry Osborn thought he was going to have a normal day, or as normal as you would get when you're the CEO of your families company. So far today, he had small meeting with the Board of Directors, went around each of O-Corp's Facilities to see how different projects were doing.

He was also settling the contract for Dr. Olivia Octavius, who would be starting to work O-Corp's in about a week.

And he then he would have lunch with M.J, who was one of his best friends since Middle School, the others were Peter Parker and Caitlin Frost.

He hadn't seen Peter in a couple of days, and he had gotten a text message from him saying he was going to be out of town for a couple of days. While for Caitlin, he already she was training for SHEILD, considering he was the only few people who were allowed to know that. And that Oscorp supplied materials for SHIELD, which would include scientific and weapon research.

But, now he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing anyone else at all. Because a few minutes ago, some sort of light shot out from what he assumed was Starks new tower. And after that, some portal or something opened and then came the aliens.

For Harry personally, he didn't have any problems with aliens. He was a fan of Superman growing up, and he was starting to become a fan of Supergirl, even though his friends teased him that he had a crush on her. And when Peter said it, he sounded like he knew something, but he didn't put much thought into it. And it just so happened that he had a couple of aliens working for him, and that paved the way for new business opportunities as well.

Not that he exploited them, and used them. He tried to be more of a legal businessman, as in not shady or corrupt. Like Pepper Potts, even though O-Corp and Stark Industries were competitors, he was actually friends with the red-headed CEO.

Lena Luthor from L-Corp seemed nice, he hadn't made much dealings with L-Corp under the female Luthor, but had met Lex, and he knew that he was off from the beginning, and he hoped he would rot in jail for all the things he did, just to take out Superman.

Lord Technologies and Hammer Industries CEO's were a different story as well. But not as important.

Although there were a couple of times in the past that he did some shady things, but he didn't want to think about it.

But right now, him, M.J and the members of his security who had rushed in when the first couple of explosions went off outside, watched what was happening.

It was a couple of minutes later when a giant metal whale flew past the window, and a couple of aliens crashed through the window. Harry and M.J ducked, while his security fired at the aliens. He ended up on top of her, they blushed, and he quickly got off, and apologized. She said no worries, and they then heard a couple of yells, and then the sound of more broken glass, and shouts of pain. it was then quiet in the room. When they looked up, they were surprised to see Spider-Man, and another person, who was probably a Mutant, and she seemed to have ice themed powers. They were both standing over the bodies of the aliens that had either knocked out, or killed.

Spider-Man helped up his security, and looked at him and M.J.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Osborn, Ms. Watson. We'll get out of your hair. But I suggest getting to the bottom of the building. It's safer." He said.

"Yeah, what he said. But stay safe." The one with ice powers said.

Both Harry and Michelle nodded, and both heroes ran, and jumped out the window.

"Mr. Osborn, he's right we have to take you and Miss Watson someplace safer.

Harry nodded and they wall ran out of the room. He also thought he should've said something to Spider-Man, due to a couple of things he needed to get off his chest.

* * *

Like other Academy's and Training Facilities for different U.S Intelligence Agencies, the SHIELD Academy was located in Virginia. The Academy itself was where Cadets trained, so they can be a part of SHIELD. And many Agents of different fields had been trained there since its founding by Chester Philips, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark.

But right now, the Academy itself had stopped, and the majority of its personnel and cadets were glued to watching the events unfolding in New York in various rooms that housed TV's, computers and different monitors.

One such room was the Common Room, which was one of the places in the Academy where the cadets hung out and relaxed between classes and training. Except no one was having fun or relaxing, they were too busy watching the News, which was talking about New York.

Jemma Simmons, Caitlin Frost's cousin and best friend, watched the fighting and was internally praying and cheering for Caitlin, who was fighting the invasion. At least she now knew why Agent Hill needed her, and she was pretty much worried sick when she heard that the Helicarrier had been attacked. She was just lucky Fitz was there to calm her down. Or else she would've freaked out, and made everyone in the room suspicious. They were already, due to not seeing Caitlin with her, and she had to play ignorant, and they seemed to believe her.

Which was a feat on it's on, considering she was terrible liar. Caitlin and Fitz had lightly teased her on it, even though Frost was a little more upfront about it. Which was one of the few things she didn't like about her, being a little too truthful when it came to some things.

And she also knew for a fact she would kill Caitlin for making her worry like this. Super powered individual or not.

* * *

In both National City and Metropolis, everyone, including people at the DEO, Catco, L-Corp, and The Daily Planet, watched as each of their cities protectors save the world. Although, the people who were rooting the most for them, were the ones who knew them not just because of knowing the heroes personally.

But because they knew them for who they were really were, and they considered them friends or family.

* * *

In New York, police and National Guard that weren't protecting and defending citizens in Manhattan, protected the other boroughs of New York, one was Queens.

May Parker, aunt to Peter, was safely locked in her apartment, along with a couple of neighbors. Peter wasn't aware of this, or else he wouldn't be worrying about where his aunt was. May and the neighbors, just like everyone else across the country and the world, watched the Battle of New York unfold. May herself watched more intently when a certain Spider-themed hero was on camera.

Unknown to Peter, May actually knew her nephew was Spider-Man. She had to admit, she didn't know at first for the first couple of years, but put the clues together after thinking about all the times he acted strange.

She would've confronted him about it, but she knew he would do it when he was ready.

And when he did, she would give him a big hug, and tell him how proud she was of him, how proud his parents would've been. And most importantly Ben, who Peter looked up to when he was growing up.

And then she would talk to him about finally asking Caitlin out. Because they looked adorable when they were together, and she knew for a while that the girl had crush on him.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, in a neighborhood that was getting hit by some Chitauri, a couple of civilians were unfortunately outside, and were being surrounded by Chitauri. They had their weapons up ready to be a firing squad, the civilians closed their eyes to wait for their end.

But they then opened their eyes when they heard a screech in pain. A Chitauri fell down, with a hole in its chest. The back of a woman was seen and what they could tell was that she wore boots, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black hair. She seemed to be shaking her hand, which had some of the alien on it, and a sound disgust was heard from her.

"Get the fuck out if you don't want to die. I'll handle this." She said.

The civilians ran to the nearest safe place, while the woman looked at the remaining Chitauri. Her cold, hazel eyes looked at them, and if one looked closer, they seemed haunted for some reason.

She cracked her knuckles and said," I just wanted a day to myself and drink. But you fuckers ruined my day, so it's payback time. Unless you want to back out?"

The group of Chitauri's answer was to aim their weapons at her and advance.

Jessica Jones rolled her eyes, and got into a fighting stance.

 _"I didn't want anything to do in the hero business anymore. But it looks like I'm coming out of retirement for now. God, I hope Trish is alright."_ She thought before she started to beat them up senseless and thanked God, if there was one, for giving her the powers she had.

* * *

In another part of Hell's Kitchen, a couple of more of Chitauri were getting beaten senseless. A large, African American man in a hoodie and sunglasses, was the one who was beating them up, and he wore those clothes to conceal his identity.

A Chitauri fired it's Rifle and the blast hit the man in the chest, but he didn't flinch. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and his hoodie was slightly singed. He smirked at it, cracked his neck and said.

"Shouldn't have done that. I may have to buy a new hoodie, but I'm going to take my anger out on you." Luke Cage said and lunged.

* * *

In Westchester, New York, there stood a mansion, a lot of people would assume that it was normal, but for some and the people who lived inside, it was completely different.

Kids ranging from early teens and late teens, some were adults walked around talking, going to classes. But they were also all nervous, considering there was some kind of incident going on in Manhattan.

Two adults walked through the hallways, one looked a little gruff, and someone who didn't want to be bothered. He had stubble and wore a suit with its cowl off. The main colors were yellow and dark blue, with an X symbol on his belt buckle.

The other was a woman who had white hair, African descent, who had something of a regal or aura sense to her. Her suit was black with a couple of white stripes, and had a cape that had gold lines on the outside.

"Still don't know why Chuck hasn't told us to head over there. Makes no damn sense." The man grumbled.

"Well, Logan, there are people who are defending the city. And like I said before, Charles and Raven probably have a good reason for not intervening." The woman said.

Logan grumbled under his breath and said," It better be, Storm, it better be."

When they got to the end of a hall, Logan opened the door. A bald man in his mid to late sixties, sat in a wheelchair and a suit. He looked kind, and wise, in a grandfatherly sort of way.

While a woman was with him, who wore boots, jeans, a white shirt, a leather jacket. What made her stand out was that she was blue, and had red hair. And they were both watching what was going on with New York.

"For once you're not gloating to Chuck with how you can look young." Logan quipped.

Raven grinned at Charles and said," Decided to give him a break."

Charles Xavier rolled his eyes good naturally at his foster sister and said," Most appreciated. Now, I take it you wanted to know why none of you are going to Manhattan?"

"Pretty much, I know Cap and the others can handle it. But they could use the backup. I'm surprised blue here is ok with it." Logan said.

He had fought with Cap and the Howling Commando's during WW2, his memories of WW2 were still hazy, but he remembered Cap. He believed in him and the others he were fighting with. But he didn't know how long they would last.

Raven crossed her arms and said," Believe me I had my objections. But there is something going on and the group defending the city are doing a good job. Not as good as the X-Men, but good."

"What are they called?" Storm asked.

Charles grinned and said," From what Nick has told me. There called the Avengers."

* * *

 **I hoped you like this, next chapter will up soon.**

 **For Harry and M.J, I was thinking of James Franco and Zendaya, respectively.**

 **For May, I'm sticking with Marisa Tomei.**

 **The X-Men, I was thinking of a mix of the original actors and new actors, but I'm not too sure. I'm still working it out.**

 **I'm not sure of who I'll choose for Doc Oc, and I couldn't pass the chance of using that version of Doc Oc, I saw Into the Spider-Verse and it's good.**


	25. Things must come to an End

**Man, just two more chapters and I'll be done with this... but don't worry, I've got more things planned for this Universe.**

 **I own none of the content, and thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews!**

* * *

 **Things must come to an End**

Peter, who was on a roof, surveyed the area. He and Caitlin had just finished clearing the Oscorp or O-Corp building of Chitauri. A couple had actually gotten into Harry's office, and him and Frost took care of them. And told Harry and M.J to find someplace to hide, before jumping out the window to fight some more. He shuttered at the thought of losing them. And he didn't want to think of what was going on with Aunt May, whether she was safely at home or not. Those thoughts made his resolve to take care of all of this to grow stronger.

They had also gone and defended The Daily Bugle as well. Needless to say it went as quickly like it did at Oscorp. Although it involved more yelling, threats and Peter losing his temper, by yelling at Jamenson to shut-up, and then webbing his mouth. Frost surprisingly was the mediator between them (he probably had Caitlin to thank for that), and told Robbie and Betty to get Jamenson, and anyone else on the floor, to the ground floor or basement, so they can get to safety.

Peter did get an odd sense of satisfaction of yelling and webbing Jonah's face. He was just glad he didn't do it as Peter Parker, or else things would've gone differently.

He then saw the red and blue of Kara took off, and assumed she had Romanoff with her.

"Girl of Steel just took off. Any of you see them?"

 _"Aye, I seem them Man of Spiders. They made it safely."_ Thor said.

Peter nodded, and said," Alright, let's keep-"

His Spider-Sense went off like crazy, and he had to leap off the building before it exploded. The resulting shockwave made him feel dazed for a moment, until he got his bearings and fired a web, and swung.

A couple of more energy blasts tried to get him. And he then turned around to see a familiar face on a Chariot.

"Guys, I found Loki. And he's gunning for me. I could use some help!" He said.

 _"Send him my way. I got him."_ Clint evenly said.

Considering Loki mind controlled him, and made him do things against his will, Peter knew he wanted payback, so he didn't question it. He had people shoot at him before, and they followed him when he led them away.

Clint from his position, saw the two approaching. He got the arrow he wanted out of his quiver, placed it in the bow, and aimed it.

"Alright kid move!" He said.

Clint released the bow string, and the arrow sailed through the air. Peter had already gotten out of the way, and the arrow would've hit Loki in the face, but he actually catches it without looking, and it was inches from his face.

He looked to where Hawkeye was, and grinned, thinking he failed. The arrow beeped, and exploded in Loki's face. He was then thrown off of the Chariot, and he happened to be nearby Stark Tower, and landed inside the Penthouse where Stark and him had talked earlier.

He got up, slightly shocked, but then heard a roar. Hulk had leaped into the room, and kneed Loki in the chest, as he tried to defend himself, and hit a wall.

Loki got back up, and he seethed with rage, and confronted the green giant. Hulk slammed his fist into the floor, ready for anything.

"ENOUGH! You are all beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-!"

Hulk wasn't phased by the small puny man's outburst. So he grabbed his leg, and then proceeded to smash him into the ground. Swinging him back and forth like a ragdoll, made huge dents in the floor when Loki made impact. After he did that a couple of times, Hulk dropped him in one of the craters and walked off.

Loki was left a broken, humiliated heap, completely dazed and hurt.

Hulk then started to hear Loki whimper in pain, and he snickered a little. And it made him think of what he said earlier.

"Puny God." Hulk said.

Kara, who had heard the commotion from where she had dropped off Nat, flew into the room. She surveyed the scene, and snorted in amusement at Loki, and looked at Hulk.

"He's not so tough. Nice job big guy." Kara praised with a smile and held her hand up in a closed fist.

Hulk grunted and slammed his hand into hers. Kara grimaced, and hissed slightly.

"Now, go and smash some more. You earned it." She said.

Hulk grinned and said, "Will do." And he then jumped out the window.

 _"Guys, we got civilians trapped inside a bank on 42nd past Madison, and being held hostage. I could use some help."_ Steve said.

"I'm on my way. Also, Widow and Dr. Selvig are looking for a way to close the portal, so it take some time guys." Kara answered, and took off.

She landed next to Steve who was near a window, and then looked inside the building.

"From what I can see, there are about a dozen civilians inside. They're all being held in the center of the bank. And it looks like the Chitauri are setting up a bomb."

Steve nodded and said," Well, let's greet them."

Both Kara and Steve fly or jump through the window, and into the building. Kara immediately punches one, while Steve throws his shield at the one with the bomb. Kara then throws a desk at two more. She hears a grunt, and turns around to see a Chitauri has Steve in a headlock, and had removed his helmet.

Kara sees Steve's shield, picks it up, and throws it at the Chitauri. Steve moves his head in time, and it gets flung back.

By that time, the bomb starts to beep faster.

"Everyone! Clear Out!" Steve yelled at the civilians.

Kara immediately covers Steve with her body, while he uses his shield as well. The bomb goes off, and sends the both of them through another window, and they land very hard on a car.

Kara groaned slightly, and then looks at Steve, and Steve does the same, their faces seem to be inches apart. Kara gets off of Steve, and the car. Steve does the same, and they both seem to have some pink on their faces.

"You alright?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, I'll live. The civilians?" Steve said, not looking and scratching the back of his head.

"There fine, let's go find the others." Kara said.

* * *

Peter, Frost, Bette and Clark were on the ground, when they what Kara had said. Frost rolled her eyes and said.

"Well, tell Widow that- AAH!"

A blast hit Frost in the shoulder, and Clark fired his Heat Vision at the Chitauri that had shot Frost. Everyone geared up for the next round.

Peter went to check on her, and saw her shoulder was slightly smoldering.

"Crap, are you alright?!" He asked.

Frost grimaced and said," Hurt's like hell. Just give me a minute."

'They better hurry up, things are getting worse by the moment.' Caitlin fearfully said.

"Well, you better hurry, we got more incoming." Clark said as he saw more approaching.

Peter dodged an incoming blast, and said sarcastically," You don't say."

Bette had stopped using her powers, and started using a discard Chitauri rifle. It was surprisingly the same weight as an M16, while her other Rifle was a little bit heavier. But she fired with good accuracy. Frost created spikes, blades, and temporary shields to get them. Peter dodged, webbed, punched, and used his agility to take out the troops.

Clark was punching, knocking out, and using his powers. He heard a loud clang, and saw that Kara, Steve and Thor had joined as well. Everyone was feeling fatigued, but they knew they couldn't let up, or else. Kara did wonder where Clint, Rhodes, and Stark were, but she would hear either bullets firing, Repulsar blasts or the sound of an arrow sailing somewhere.

They were a few minutes in, when Natasha's voice rang out.

 _"Can anyone hear me? We can shut the portal down!"_

Kara wondered for a second by who 'we' was, but remembered how they found Dr. Selvig. He was a little dazed, but was free from Loki's mind control. But overall she was relieved, and was ready just be a recluse for at least a couple of days after they cleared this whole thing up.

"Do it!" Steve said.

 _'Yeah, that is a negatory! Don't do it yet!"_ Winn voice rang out.

"What, why?" Peter asked.

Back at the DEO, just like the Helicarrier, everyone was talking into comms and looking at maps, and trajectories. Winn had a signature on a monitor that was currently approaching Manhattan.

 _"Fury said that a Nuke is coming in. it's going to wipe out the city."_ Lucy said in a controlled voice, but on the inside, she was freaking out a little.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Sure everything looked bad, but was everything bad enough for a Nuke to come and destroy the city with everyone on it?

 _"This is not a joke people. It just passed Washington Bridge… and I know just where to put it."_ Stark said.

It didn't take a genius to know where Stark was referring to. It was a good idea, but the implications of what could happen, was bad.

Rhodey's voice then came on and said," _Good God Tony, please don't tell me."_

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Steve said.

The response was Tony cutting the connection to his comms.

Kara face fell, and saw that Steve's face did as well.

Tony had already intercepted the Missile as soon as it passed the bridge, and managed to direct from behind, and then wrenches it away from the city, and was now heading towards the portal.

 _"Sir. Shall I get either Miss Potts or Miss Felicity?"_ JARVIS asked.

"You might as well."

Felicity and Pepper were currently watching the news on the Private Jet they were on. Felicity herself was pretty worried, and she was sure she could feel a couple of grey hairs.

Thanks dad, you just made your 16 year old daughter have some grey hairs!

That was a huge turn off for guys. She smirked internally when she thought of that one conversation she had with her dad about dating. And he immediately declared she was too young, and would only allow it over his head body. That conversation was a couple of months ago during their weekly phone calls when she was at MIT.

Pepper had been in the room, laughed about, and told her that she would keep Tony busy, when ever she would go on a date.

That ended with Tony saying he needed a drink, and saying something along the lines of scaring people as Iron Man.

She got out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a phone ringing, and realized it was her phone. She pretty much swiped it when she saw her father name and picture on it.

Pepper noticed and went beside her.

"Dad?" Felicity said.

 _"Hey Fel... your watching the news aren't you?"_

"Y-yeah, are you ok? Did Uncle Rhodey make it?" She asked.

 _"Yes Rhodey made it. And I am ok... but I'm about to do something that is both heroic and stupid. Something on par with the good Captain."_

Felicity wan't sure who he was referring too, but it was important. She felt her stop beat faster, and had a bad feeling and said," Please tell me that I'll see you again."

 _"Possibility... if not. Then I just want to say that I love you, and you were the best thing I had. Pepper is a second, just don't tell her that."_

Felicity could feel the tears closing in and said," T-thanks daddy. I love you too."

Tony sounded like he was about to say something else, but the connection was caught off.

Felicity was then held by Pepper, as she started to cry softly, and the woman, who she felt like was her mother, tried to comfort her.

Back at New York, Kara saw as Tony shot into the portal. And if she had used her super hearing, she would've heard both DEO headquarters, and the people on the bridge of the Helicarrier erupt into cheers. Or the soft crying of something who had just lost her father.

Kara had a good view of the portal, and had saw a small bright flash. That was when she heard screaming throughout the city.

It wasn't civilians, but the Chitauri. They all started to collapse, dead, and she head explosions, which were Chariots falling from the sky, and impacting the ground or on the sides of buildings. She also saw a Leviathan go into a nose dive, and ended up landing dead on a building.

She could only guess they were being controlled by whatever Tony had just blown up.

She may have heard of them, but she didn't have the interest of looking more into them back on Krypton.

"Close it." Steve solemnly ordered.

Kara held her dead down in silence. She didn't know Tony very well, but what he did was brave, and Kara held a new found respect for the Billionaire.

She also found herself hugging Steve, which he hugged her back.

She looked back at the closing portal, and she saw something. With her vision, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Tony.

"Son of a Gun." Steve said.

Back on the plane, Felicity and Pepper had saw this, due to the cameras showing Iron Man coming out of the portal. Felicity let out a happy sob, while Pepper did the same.

And also silently vowing to kill her former boss, now boyfriend for scaring her and his kid, who she felt was her own as well.

But Kara's smile faltered, when she noticed he wasn't slowing down. Before she, or anyone who could fly was about to save him, it wasn't necessary. The Hulk grabbed him midair. He then crashed into a building, using his hand to grip it and then jumped onto the street.

The small group ran to where the Hulk landed. Thor turned him around, and tore off his faceplate. Steve went to check his breathing, and Peter stood next to Kara.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

Kara couldn't hear a heartbeat, and the Arc Reactor wasn't shinning. She was just about to tell him, when the Hulk let out a roar. This made Tony woke up in shock and looked around. Everyone around him, let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Tony gasped.

Tony looked around, and said," Please tell me nobody kissed me? I mean, it would've been ok if one the female side of the heroes did it." He added the last part.

"We won." Steve plainly said.

Everyone would've been cheering, if for not how exhausted they were.

"I am so returning back to Earth 1 for a while." Bette tiredly said.

Frost, who had just turn back to Caitlin, who was now wearing a mask, said," I just want to sleep."

'Same, so don't bother me for at least a day.' Frost said, and Caitlin heard her yawn.

Peter looked at her confused and said," How long have you had that?"

"I have it incase of emergencies."

Peter was too tired to comment, so he merely nodded.

"Good to have that cleared up. Let's not come in tomorrow. But have any of you tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said, and looked at Stark Tower.

* * *

Loki, as best as he could, hauled himself out of the crater. He was in too much pain to stand up, and he was forced to crawl.

He was replaying the events of today, and he felt shame, fear and other things for what he had done. He was glad that he was back in control, and not in the Mind Stone's control. Even though he had to get beaten up to do so.

He cursed Thanos, but now he was scared of what was to come. He knew he had to find a way to stop Thanos's plan from happening, or to figure out a way to hide, and to never be found.

He stopped for a moment to rest. But he felt something behind him, and there seemed to be a lot of shadows. He slowly turned around.

The Avengers stood behind him. All of them looked tired and hurt, but standing strong and stoic. For they had beat the odds that were stacked against them, and came out on top.

Clint, Rhodey, and Bette aimed their weapons at him. Challenging him to make move.

"If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now." Loki said.

* * *

 **Holy crap. I need to get started on the next chapter. It's going to be good, I promise. Not right now, because as I am writing this, it's already past midnight, and I need some shuteye.**

 **Also, for those of you who don't know, Marvel had confirmed that Loki was under mind-control during Avengers. What I did was only a mention. Now if you want a better version of finding out Loki was under mind-control, then I suggest reading 'Redemption for the Blue Heart' by TheGirlWhoLikesTooMuchStuff2.0, she has done an amazing job of writing a Loki centric story that details how he had a bigger role in Infinity War. It's great, I recommend reading it.**

 **Till next time.**


	26. The Start of Something Big

**Thanks you everyone for following and encouraging me through this. I thought I wouldn't get this done, but I did. I loved how this turned out, and it only took me a year to finish. Next chapter will deal with some Post-Credit or story scenes, and after that, I'm going to be explaining somethings about this. Sorta like a behind the scenes type of deal.**

 **I own none of the content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Start of Something Big**

Fury stood in a room dominated by monitors, a couple were showing News Reports. When something Newsworthy happened, people flocked and watched to get as much information on what was happening as possible. Either it was good or bad, people watched. And considering the events that had happened a couple of days ago in Manhattan, people were glued.

The city had been turned into a warzone, and the aftermath left destruction, death and other things. But, the News mostly dominated how brave heroes had saved the day. Camera footage showed them all fighting against the Chitauri and or protecting civilians.

People were praising them; some were denouncing them, and calling for their arrest. But it was mostly praise and gratitude.

Fury watched on and looked pleased. They all did what he had hoped for, and they succeeded. But the council, who he was in a meeting with right now, weren't on the same page with.

"Where are the Avengers now?" A Council Member asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they earned a leave of absence."

And he wasn't planning on too. He was still pissed how they council had tried to Nuke New York. Normally he would talked to them professionally, but he had the right to speak to them a little more less professional, due to the circumstances.

"And the Tesseract?" Another asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach." Fury said.

"That's not your call." Another said, slightly angry.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with a god that did."

The Council was less than pleased and one said," So, you let him take it, and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?"

Fury thought about Thor, and what his father, who was King of Asgard would probably do to him, and it made him slightly snicker on the inside. He wouldn't feel sorry for him one bit.

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you started. Letting the Avengers loose on the world. We've been lenient with the group of mutants under Xavier, but they're all still dangerous. They cannot be contained." One warned.

"That's the idea. They're dangerous and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." Fury said in a bold tone.

"What was the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise." Fury said with a grin.

He then turned off the monitors, and walked out of the room.

* * *

A couple of days after the Battle of New York, the Avengers had assembled for another thing. They stood on a bridge at Central Park, no one would suspect who they were, considering they were all wearing civilian clothes. The only ones that stood out were the 2 Asgardian's, Thor, who was going to leave with Loki, and the Tesseract.

Kara was still wrapping her head around the events that happened during the week. Right after arresting Loki, they went to that Shawarma Restaurant Tony had wanted to go to. While they were getting their food, Tony had called his daughter, and spent 10 minutes consoling her.

The people who owned the Restaurant were more than happy to feed them. And the group spent about an hour eating and decompressing from the fighting. Kara had ended up eating 8 of those things, and dozed off on Steve's shoulder.

After that, they helped First Responders with saving people, and clean up as much as they could. They spent doing that for the past couple of days, and also debriefing SHIELD and the DEO on what had happened.

Now, they were seeing Thor off. Dr. Selvig pulled out a containment unit for the Tesseract. Tony and Bruce opened up a metal briefcase that housed it, and placed it into the containment unit.

Selvig closed it and said to Thor," Just one twist, and it should activate its own portal. You should be home in no time."

Thor smiled with a nod, and took the container. He gave the other half to Loki, who looked at the cube. Thor looked at the others, and they were all giving Loki dirty looks, which was understandable.

Kara and Clark, who was standing between her and Steve, made their eyes slightly glow. Kara noticed Caitlin's eyes were slightly blue.

And she knew Loki got the message from everyone.

Come back, and you'll get your butt whooped.

Loki reluctantly seized the other handle. Thor gave everyone one last look of gratitude and said.

"Take care. All of you." He sincerely said.

"We will." Steve said with a nod, and everyone else did the same.

"Frost said that if he causes more trouble. She has an icicle waiting for him. No matter if he can take the cold or not." Caitlin said.

Thor chuckled as well and said," I'll keep that in mind."

Thor then twisted his handle. Him and Loki were then engulfed in blue energy, and seemed almost look like glowing columns. A second later, they shot into the sky and disappeared.

Rhodey whistled and said," That's one way to get around."

Bette shrugged and said," I think breaching's better."

"Yeah, that was some goodbye." Bruce agreed, even though he had to ask what 'breaching' was later.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll see him again." Clint said with a grin.

"Yep, in some cheesy, cliché movie way probably." Peter quipped, and grinned when Caitlin giggled at that.

Kara nodded at that, and soon everyone started to say goodbye and then took off. Kara basically hugged the ones she knew the best, and she walked up to Nat and hugged her, she said.

"If you're ever in National City, stop by and we can have a girls day. Alex has been wanting to meet you. She told me she didn't get a chance to back at the Helicarrier."

Nat smiled and said," I will Kara, take care."

Kara let go and then was about to shake hands with Clint, but he gave her a hug instead, let's go and said," Hey, we're friends now, and have Nat's seal of approval. I'm ok with hugs. Also, there's something I need to ask you and your cousin, if you don't mind."

Kara raised a brow and said," What is it?"

Clint leaned in and whispered something to Kara, and she smiled. She went over to Clark and did the same, he grinned as well, and nodded.

Kara smiled at Clint and said, "We accept."

Clint nodded and thought _," The kids are going to be super excited."_

After that, the others left in various ways. Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey took off in one of Tony's cars to go back to Stark Tower. The good thing was, true to Natasha's and she guessed Fury's word, they had talked to the Government, and gotten Banner off of their wanted list, and now he was a free man who didn't need to go into hiding anymore.

When Nat had told him, Kara could see that a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And he looked more relaxed after that statement. This was good for him, due to someone like Dr. Banner didn't deserve to go through what he has been through.

Natasha and Clint left in Natasha's rental car, and Clint would call her and Clark when they were ready.

Bette, Peter, Caitlin left, so they can plan for a trip that involved Kara going with them later.

Clark had already left, and he said he would call her later, and he would make sure to tell Lois that Kara said hi, and would love to see her soon.

Kara and Steve walked to Steve's motorcycle. The drive from Manhattan to National City would only take a couple of hours, and Kara decided to take Motorcycle ride with Steve. But she then realized something, and knew she had to do something before they left.

"Steve… can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

Steve looked at Kara, and she felt like she would mess up, but she was Supergirl for crying out loud, she just stopped an evil alien invasion.

So she can tell someone that she had feelings for someone.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

She led him to a nearby bench, and they sat down. She looked at Steve, and bit her lip, and took a breath.

"There's someone… that I've come to realize that I'm care for more than just a friend. I like him, and I want to start a relationship with him. He's kind, he does stuff that's right, he can be a goofball and a dork. He's someone who I can rely on, and knows me for who I am. And he's strong willed, he doesn't back down, and sees the good in people. And Steve… that person is you. I've been denying it for a while now, and I finally figured out and admit it to you. And if you don't feel the same way… then I understand. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Kara could hear silence, and she looked at Steve, and he gave her a sincere look, and something else she couldn't decipher.

Steve got closer to her, and gently cupped her face with his hand, and her breath slightly hitched. He then leaned in, closed the distance, and kissed her. Kara was shocked for a moment, but she soon closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Kara's heart fluttered, and it soared, just like when she flies. She couldn't believe this was happening. Steve's lips felt soft and warm. She felt like they were kissing for hours, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

They broke apart, and Steve smiled at her.

"Kara, I felt alone and lost since waking up. I didn't see a light or positive outcome, but, since meeting you, you helped me brave this new world. And you've been a great friend, confidant, and listened when I needed someone to talk to. I didn't think I would find anyone after Peggy. But I did, and I found you. I want to be in a relationship as much as you do. What do you say, Kara Zor-El Danvers? Do you want to be my girl?"

Kara wiped a tear from her face, and felt her heart soar at what Steve said. She answered by kissing him, and they sat there for a moment, and pulled back, as they got some air.

"Yes." Kara squealed.

They both hugged, and Kara felt great, at the events that had just transpired. But, she then realized something.

"Hang on, I just realized something. Are you going to work for SHIELD? Because, you might get sent to D.C. Or else you can work for the DEO."

Steve grinned and said," I was going to tell you later, but, I asked J'onn, and he was happy to offer me a position in National City. Guess your stuck with me."

Kara pecked him on the lips and said," I wouldn't have it any other way."

The both of walked back to Steve's Motorcycle, and Steve started it up, as Kara got behind him, and held him around the waist. She blushed when she felt his muscles. As Kara sat and held onto Steve as he drove, she thought the events that recently transpired. Not only that Steve would be working with her, and live close by, but, she knew the world was different, but it was about to become more different and interesting. And she had a feeling more was to come.

But Kara knew that there were people who would stop whoever will come next, and these people will come out victorious.

And they are...

The Avengers.

What Kara and Steve didn't know, was that an old man was sitting nearby on the bench, reading a Newspaper. He had saw everything, and heard parts of what they said.

He smiled with a small chuckle, and said," Ah young love, those were the days."

* * *

 **I'm not the best at writing romance, but I did the best I could. And I am pretty satisfied with the end result. Hoped you liked the Stan Lee cameo there, may he RIP.0**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have.**

 **Just two more chapter to tie this all up.**


	27. Post CreditStory Scenes

**Here we are folks, the last official chapter of this story. It's just some scenes of future things that will happen. As time will go on, I will be doing the same thing in my other fics that has to do with Super-Avengers.**

 **I just want to say thank you all so much for being on this long journey with me.**

 **More is come, but I'll have an update for something soon.**

 **I own none of the content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Earth-1, Manhattan, New York**

 _Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (ooh)_  
 _Ayy, ayy_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Needless to say, I keep her in check_  
 _She was all bad-bad, nevertheless_

The phone speakers blared as the sound of spray paint was heard, and slight humming. A teenager who was of African and Puerto Rican descent was spray-painting a wall in what looks like to be an abandoned subway station. The young man was blissfully unaware of anything happening, due to being engrossed in his painting.

So that was why a spider went unnoticed as it crawled down from it's web.

The young man stopped for a moment to check his handiwork, and took out his phone to take a picture. By that time the spider landed on the kids hand, and it soon bit the kid on his hand. The kid noticed it, and merely flicked it off, as if it was nothing, and he didn't notice that it bit him.

Miles Morales continued to spray paint as if everything was normal.

Not knowing the change he was about to go through.

* * *

 **Earth-2, Central City**

 _Ready set_

 _Time to be a fighter_

 _Don't look down_

 _Keep on climbing-_

"Gwen? Gwen?" A voice said.

Gwen blinked, took out her earbuds and looked at the person who was talking to her. Peter Parker, in all his nerdy glory, smirked at her. She blushed a little bit, knowing she got caught being too engrossed with her music.

That was bad habit of hers.

"We're almost at STAR Labs. Can you believe it!?" He said excitedly.

Gwen Stacy rolled her eyes in amusement, she took off her earbuds, and fixed her hair. She noticed the pink highlights in her hair looked sorta faded, and she realized she needed to re-dye it soon.

"Yeah, Pete, and thanks." She said with a smile.

Peter slightly blushed and said," Your welcome. And how's practice been with 'The Mary Janes'?"

"Pretty good. And don't worry, first gig you get a VIP backstage. I asked Mary Jane and she was cool with it."

Peter perked up and said, "First concert, that's cool."

The bus stopped in front of STAR Labs and all of the students got off. Peter got off, and started to walk, but he ended up tripping on something, and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Penis Parker didn't see you there!" Flash Thompson said with laugh as he walked off.

Gwen helped Peter up and said," If you ever heard of karma. Then I believe Flash will get a shit-load of it soon."

Peter didn't seem hold the sentiment and thought, _'I really need to be tougher. I can't be weak and pathetic forever.'_

The school group were soon walking around STAR Labs, while a tour guide talked to them.

"And here is the Genetics section, right now; our scientists are changing the Genetic Structure of Spiders. There are usually 15, but one is missing, so I assume they are testing that one." The tour guide said.

Gwen herself wasn't as interested as most people, or a certain geeky friend, who was taking pictures for the school newspaper. And she had to give him credit, most people don't use old hand held cameras that much.

She was bored and wanted to listen to her music, but she knew it would get confiscated. She let out a sigh, but turned her head when she heard her name.

"Hey Gwen, mind if you pose near these?" Peter asked, and pointed near the spider tanks.

Gwen raised a brow and said," Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting your ass Parker."

Peter didn't look phased and quipped," Well, at least there will be good pictures of you in your final moments."

Gwen snorted and did a couple of poses. She heard a wolf whistle from a certain idiot, and then scolding from their teacher.

What the both of them didn't know, was that the missing spider had gotten out, and had made a web. It was currently going down from its web, and dropped on Gwen's shoulder, after her little photo-op.

She walked with Peter back to the class, and the spider crawled to her hand. The next thing Gwen felt was quick stab of pain on her hand. She hissed and looked at it.

She didn't see anything, but she did see a spider on the ground. She narrowed her eyes, and gradually stepped on it.

"You ok? You looked like you got hurt." Peter asked.

Gwen waved him off, and they continued the tour. She then rubbed her hand, but she felt fine.

She didn't know what that bite entailed and how it was going to change her life.

* * *

 **Earth-1, Star Labs**

In Star Labs in Central City, Team Flash just so happened to be in the Command Center of the building. It had been relatively quiet for a couple of days, with nothing Meta-Human related happening, but just the normal crimes or accidents that Barry and Wally could handle easily.

The only ones who weren't there was Joe and Julian, who were back at CCPD, Caitlin, who was in a different part of the building.

That just left Barry, Cisco, HR, Iris and Wally just hanging around. Barry was talking to Wally about Speederster advice, while Cisco and HR were talking about something involving book ideas and superheroes. And Iris was working on another article.

Everyone was soon interrupted when a breach was opened. Barry and Wally got up, just in case whoever went through weren't friendly. And Cisco did the same, by putting on his Vibe glasses and holding out his hand.

However the people who came through were friendly. Kara and Bette came through the portal, and grinned when they saw everyone.

"Huh, interesting way to greet company Allen." Bette quipped.

Barry shrugged and said," Well you never know."

Cisco took off his glasses, and quipped," And when it comes to our luck. It's a high chance."

Iris went over to Bette, hugged her and said," Great to see you again. How's Earth-38 treating you?"

"Great… although, I was roped into stopping an alien invasion."

HR looked interested and said," Seriously? What happened?"

She and Kara shared conspiring looks and said," It's a long story. But, where's Caitlin?"

"She went to the restroom. Why?" Wally asked.

Kara turned to the portal and said," Alright, you guys can come through.

Team Flash was left surprised when two people came through the portal. But, they were left even more surprised when they saw the woman next to the man.

Caitlin just so happened to arrive into the room, while saying," Hey guys, I heard Bette's voice. Is she and Kara…"

Both groups looked at both Caitlin's, as if it was a Tennis Match. Peter for his part, just looked amused at the unfolding situation. Sure this was strange, but it was also amusing.

Caitlin Snow froze when she saw her Earth- 38 version of herself. Caitlin Frost sized her up, grinned, and said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Earth-38, Malibu, California**

Felicity Stark typed on her personal Laptop in her room. She was at the Malibu house, due to the Stark Tower needing to be renovated. Besides the obvious, her father had been cryptic about something else that had to do with the Tower. When she asked him, all he did was smirk and said it was top secret.

She didn't know if she should've been worried about that.

But, she herself was busy working on something top secret as well. Something she had been thinking about doing for a while, but wasn't sure about. Now, after the events in New York, she decided it was the right time. After typing in a couple of more commands, she smiled.

"JARVIS, are we live?"

 _"Yes, Miss Stark, the Overwatch Network is online."_

"Awesome, now, let's get to work." Felicity aka, the newly named Overwatch said.

* * *

 **Earth-38, Earth, Unknown location (Before Lillian was arrested)**

Lillian Luthor walked down a hallway, along with the real Hank Henshaw, or how he was calling himself, Cyborg Superman. She opened the doors to a room full of scientists, and they were busy working on computers, looking at data, and also working on two pods.

"Is everything ready?" She asked one of the scientists.

The scientist was a man in his early 40's and had his hair in a pony tail, and had slightly graying hair on the sides. He fixed his glasses and said," Yes, Miss Luthor, by my calculations, they will be fully grown in a couple of months, or by the start of the next year. If we do this fast, the end result could prove bad. That's why we're taking things slowly."

Lillian nodded and went up to the pods, smirked, and said," Good, if this is to work, then they have the potential to replace both Supergirl and Superman. One way or another."

Dr. Desmond nodded with a cruel grin, and looked at his notepad.

The words 'Project Kr' was the name of whatever Lillian was working on.

* * *

 **Multiverse, The Monitor's Realm**

The Monitor aka Mar Novu, watched as the events of what happened on Earth-38 come to pass. He had a thoughtful look on his face, and used his powers to create a couple of screens that showed individuals of both Earth-38 and Earth-1. For him, he had already started testing other worlds in the Multiverse, and so far, they didn't live up to his expectations. Although the Crisis he had foreseen wouldn't happen anytime soon, he knew he should start now.

One thing he had noticed, is that he found himself impressed with the heroes of Earth's 1, 2 and 38. He would test them later on at a later date, but he was have to admit he was impressed. What he could say for the other realities or Earths he had visited, he couldn't say the same.

One would think those so called heroes would've put up more of a fight when their world, Universe or Reality was at stake.

Although for the Earth's he was viewing, they couldn't pass unless they or one of them faced his judgement. But, he wouldn't do that until a later date.

But in all honesty, he hoped he would find heroes that are able to stop the Crisis.

Or else the entire Multiverse was doomed.

* * *

 **Earth-38, Space, Unknown location**

Somewhere deep in space, two people were on a rock formation. One was kneeling and speaking, while the other had his back turned, and was sitting on a hover-chair, looking out in the vastness of space, and listening what the other alien had to say.

He listened as he heard of the Asgardian's defeat, and how he lost not one, but two Infinity Stones. The objects he had been looking for, for a long time. It was a gamble, and now he paid the price for it.

"To challenge them. Is to court death." The Other finished.

Thanos let the information sink in, and thought of his next course of action would be. This was a minor setback, and whoever had involuntary gone against him were bold, and didn't realized the ramifications of their actions.

He was patient, and knew that the time would come for when everything would be in place, and he would enact his plan.

Thanos knew, deep within his heart, that the Universe will thank him once he gathered all the Infinity Stones, and wiped out half of all life.

He knew the alternative was to let the Universe, and it's inhabitants doom themselves just like the people of his planet had done. And he wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

But, he will take out these interference's that would go against them.

He looked at The Other, smiled maliciously.

If this was the Endgame to bring peace and prosperity to the Universe.

Then so be it.

* * *

 **A little bit of foreshadowing, you gotta love it.**

 **Here are the face-claims to the other characters:**

 **(Miles Morales): I was thinking of Tyrel Jackson Williams**

 **(Gwen Stacy): I'm stuck between either Dove Cameron or Sabrina Carpenter**

 **(Earth-2 Peter Parker): Lets go with Tom Holland for this version**

 **(Mark Desmond): Not sure yet. Also if you don't remember who this is, look him up for Young Justice.**

 **Also the songs were Sunflower by Swan Lee and Post Malone, and Born Ready by Dove Cameron**


	28. Commentary

**Super-Avengers Commentary:**

 **How I came up with the idea:**

I've read a couple of Marvel/DC or MCU/Arrowverse crossovers, and they were good. But I never put much thought into making a crossover of my own. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that I read _MarvelDC31's_ story _'Avengers, Meet Supergirl'_ that the idea started to form in my head. And that's when Super-Avengers was formed. So I guess the credit goes to MarvelDC31 for all of this. Lol

 **Why I decided to rewrite this:**

In all honesty I was still new to writing Fanfiction in general at the time, and like I said before a dozen of time, I was originally going to make the old version of this like this version. Although I guess differently than this new version.

But, the creative bug hit me, and I decided to have everyone in the Arrowverse and MCU in this. The only problem, I mainly watched Supergirl, which was my introduction into the CW's Arrowverse. I wasn't interested in watching Arrow, Flash and Legends, I tried, but I wasn't interested.

It wasn't until I saw the crossover in the first season of Supergirl with the Flash that I tried again, and this time, I got hooked. So I just went to watching episodes, clips and reading the Wiki's for the shows. As time went on, I was writing the story, and was feeling good. But, I started to feel like this wasn't what I envisioned at first.

So after some thinking, I decided I was going to rewrite the whole thing once I was either done or midway through. I was thinking of deleting the parts with the other DC heroes and creating new dialogue. But I chose to rewrite it entirely with a new story. It was the more fun option.

 **Characters:**

Besides the core group, and the addition of Supergirl, I was going to include Superman. Although I knew in the show he had a mistrust for Government Agencies, so he was like or is a reserve member in a sense, just like War Machine.

For Spider-Man, well who wouldn't want our favorite Wallcrawler in this? And I know that he has multiple movie interpretations, so that's why I decided to make an amalgamation version of him. Basically, he does have a face-claim to Andrew Garfield, his origin story is the same as Toby Maguire's version. His first prototype suit looks like Tom Hollands in Homecoming, then his suit that he uses throughout this story is the Toby Miguire suit. And the suit Tony makes him is Tom's as well.

For Caitlin Frost, I still wanted to keep the friendship and later romance between Caitlin Snow and Peter Parker. I guess the story ' _Ensnare My Cold Heart'_ by _StarKiller93_ is what got me into the OC pairing. So I came up with the idea of making an alternate Caitlin, but this version with a different last name, and she has control over her powers, and is friends with her other half. Just like for Caitlin Snow in later seasons of The Flash. Also her being related to Jemma Simmons felt right, due to the fact that their characters are similar.

For Bette Sans Souci, I wanted to add another DC character to the Avengers. So I was thinking and looking at different characters. When I was re-watching episodes of the Flash, that's when I got the idea of using Bette in this story. And considering her character was a one off. That meant I had free reign over how her personality is and what she is like. So I hoped a good job for her character.

For Felicity Stark, I have _Forget-to-remember01_ 's story, _I Want Better For You_ and _When I Was Little_ _._ Which is if Felicity Smoak is Tony Stark's daughter. I thought it was such a good idea, and how it made complete sense. So I decided to make my own spin on this. And if your all wondering, I honestly don't care about the Laurel/Felicity debate (I think it also includes Sara and Nyssa as well). It's annoying and I get some of you preferred either character to end up with Oliver, but it's up to the shows writers producers, etc. (I'm sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest).

For Miss Martian, I just liked her character in Young Justice, and the version in Supergirl. But I preferred her Young Justice version, and I wanted her to be in this.

Th X-Men, well, who wouldn't want this group part of the MCU? I really hope to see them, and the Fantastic Four in the near future

 **Music:**

Basically I listened to a lot of it while writing all of this. Which include both Soundtracks for Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm pretty sure other writers agree it helps them think, and gets things done.

 **Future of all of this:**

You all have to wait and see. ;)

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now, and more will come in the near future. I probably or might take a break from writing this Universe. But we'll see**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
